When Cinderella Meet The Prince
by dimshit
Summary: Isshin yang sakit pinggangnya kambuh meminta Ichigo menggantikannya menjadi supir pribadi seorang CEO kaya raya. Ichigo menyesal mengiyakan karena ternyata salah satu anak sang CEO adalah musuh besarnya di kampus. AU/GrimmIchi/YAOI. ON-HOLD!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Saya kembali meluncurkan judul baru. OMG. Sama sekali ga bisa konsentrasi untuk nerusin FS karena ide ini terus-terusan ngeganggu otak 'n minta supaya cepet2 dituangin sebelum kelupaan. Bagi pembaca FS, jangan khawatir, bukan berarti saya meninggalkan FS di saat cerita udah sampai puncak, saya cuma ingin mengeluarkan ide ini supaya otak bisa fokus kembali TwT" Dan chapter ini hanya berupa prolog, jadi maafkan kalau terlampau pendek...**

**Yeah, judulnya... **_**Ridiculous**_** banget =_="**

**Pairing: **Grimmjow x Ichigo / Later: Kenpachi x Nnoitra (my other fave couple~)

**Summary: **AU di mana Isshin yang menjadi seorang supir pribadi untuk Aizen Sousuke, mendadak sakit pinggangnya kumat dan tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan berat selama beberapa bulan. Karena Aizen tidak suka orang tidak dikenal memasuki lingkungan keluarganya, Isshin meminta Ichigo menggantikannya. Yang kemudian membuat Ichigo menyesal mengiyakan karena ternyata salah satu anak angkat Aizen, Grimmjow, adalah musuh besarnya di kampus.

**Warning(s): **Alternate universe, yaoi / male x male relationship, sexual action, kemungkinan OOC masih ada.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

* * *

><p><strong>When Cinderella Meet The Prince<strong>

_by Megumi Kei_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Grimmjow itu cuma badannya saja yang besar. Otaknya cuma sekecil kacang atom yang sekali pencet langsung hancur. Dan sama seperti penyanyi lagu metal, sering teriak-teriak tapi perkataannya sama sekali tidak ada maknanya. Cuma bikin dokter THT laku keras. Terus, siapa sih yang bilang Grimmjow itu tampan dan seksi? Apa mereka tidak melihat kenyataan, kalau ketika lahir, Grimmjow itu sama saja seperti anak monyet? Kelopak mata kelihatan bengkak, hidung pesek, ileran...

_Yeah_, dia yakin setelah malam ini, dia akan semakin membenci Grimmjow. Setelah dia bisa bertahan tidak pingsan dari tatapan yang berusaha membakar dirinya hidup-hidup di ruangan besar ini. Setelah dia membunuh gadis di hadapannya itu dengan kata-katanya.

"Benar. Aku memiliki hubungan _khusus_ dengan Grimmjow."

Dan seolah pernyataannya itu tidak cukup meyakinkan, padahal seluruh orang yang ada sudah membelalakkan mata, sepasang iris _azure_ yang selalu mampu membuat tubuhnya terasa meleleh itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam daripada biasanya. Menyuruhnya mengatakan yang _lebih_ lagi.

Sedangkan dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dan mendesis.

"... Kami juga sudah sering melakukan_nya_ di kamarnya. Di atas ranjang yang sesekali kamu tiduri itu juga."

Kali ini suara nafas yang tercekat saling bersahutan di dalam ruangan. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas gadis di hadapannya gemetar, kedua tangan menutupi bibir yang ternganga tidak percaya itu, dan mata sang gadis terlihat mulai tidak fokus. Berair.

Kepalan tangannya semakin mengeras.

Dia tidak pernah suka jika harus menyakiti lawan jenisnya. Baik itu secara fisik maupun mental. Karena hal itu selalu membuatnya merasa bahwa perempuan yang ia sakiti adalah ibunya sendiri. Seperti sebuah pengkhianatan. Sebab dulu, ia sudah berjanji kepada sang Ibu untuk tidak menyakiti apalagi melukai hati seorang perempuan. Dan sekarang ia melanggarnya.

_Terpaksa_.

Gara-gara Grimmjow.

Gara-gara pemuda yang memiliki rambut biru yang halus, yang membuatnya selalu nyaman menggerakkan jemarinya di sana. Pemuda yang mampu membuatnya melupakan dunia dan perasaannya, dan hanya memandang lurus kepada sepasang _azure_ yang juga memandang ke arahnya dengan lekukan seringai kecil di mulutnya. Di mana mulut yang sama juga selalu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatnya merasa kalau dirinya memelihara kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. Mulut yang juga selalu memberikan ketenangan serta keyakinan setiap kali mereka bercumbu.

Akan ia pastikan, setelah ini semua selesai, ia akan menghapus senyum arogan Grimmjow dari wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bener kan, pendek banget =_=" Tapi, gimana pun juga ini harus dikeluarin dari otak. Walau pun sependek ini, tolong berikan tanggapan kalian dengan menekan tombol 'review' di bawah ya. Silakan kalian pecut saya sesukanya supaya bisa selalu update tepat waktu dan ga ada satu pun fic yang bakalan disconti T^T"<strong>

**Terakhir, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek cerita ini.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Palace

**Terima kasih banyak atas segala tanggapan positif, dan saya senang banget karena ternyata cukup banyak yang menyukai prolog dari cerita ini. Jujur aja, karena ini termasuk ide mendadak yang sembarangan nemplok di kepala, saya jadi kurang yakin mengenai ide ini. Saya senang kalian bisa menerimanya ^_^ Dan bagi yang masih bingung, tenang aja karena perlahan-lahan, hal yang terjadi pada prolog akan dijelaskan mulai dari chapter ini.**

**Err... Ada baiknya saya diem sekarang dan menunggu reaksi kalian setelah membaca chapter ini. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati, dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan pesan dan kesan setelah kalian membacanya ya! ^_^**

**Eh, sebelumnya, anon review replies~**

_**Rose:**__ Yep, masih banyak yang ga jelas pada prolog. Dan ini saya update secepat yang saya bisa ;)_

_**ndok:**__ Semoga mulai chapter ini hingga ke depan-depannya, ga terlalu ngebingungin ya!_

_**Zanpaku nee:**__ Keliatannya kamu cukup sadar akan kewarasan sendiri yang patut dipertanyakan ya? *facepalm* *digorok* Saya usahakan update secepat yang saya bisa kok. Semoga kamu ga nunggu lebih lama dari seminggu untuk kedua ceritanya ya. Doakan aja ;)_

_**Aoi namikaze:**__ Yaap. Tebakanmu bener, sayang, prolog lalu itu dari sudut pandang Ichigo :D_

**Terima kasih juga untuk: **_Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra / Botol Pasir / katskrom / CCloveRuki / Aoi LawLight / Ruki Yagami _**Juga readers lainnya yang udah menambahkan cerita ini pada alerts dan faves mereka ^_^**

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 1: THE PALACE  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

Bring it on, baby~

XOXOXO

Ichigo mengumpat ketika melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tangannya, 5 menit sebelum jam kedua mulai dan dirinya masih berada jauh dari kampus. Harus ia ingat kalau lain kali ia harus memikirkan ulang jika ingin menghabiskan waktu tunggu yang ada dengan berjalan-jalan keliling mall. Berikutnya, ada baiknya ia menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau tidur siang di salah satu sisi taman kampus saja. Biarkan saja ketiga temannya yang tidak setuju dan _mungkin_ meninggalkannya sendirian.

Lebih baik begitu daripada ia diharuskan terlambat seperti ini.

Terpekik kaget saat melihat kepalan tangan menuju wajahnya, Ichigo menghindar di detik terakhir sehingga ia masih bisa merasakan angin akibat hentakan itu di pipinya. "Jangan lupakan pekerjaan yang bikin kamu sibuk saat ini, Strawberry." Urat kekesalan menjentik di balik poni oranye-nya ketika mendengar julukan yang tidak pernah ia sukai semenjak dulu.

"Kelihatannya Blueberry nggak suka kalau dicuekin, eh?"

Seringai di wajah Ichigo melebar saat melihat lawannya itu terpancing dengan ejekan balasannya. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques menggeram, dan walau pun tahu jika selama ini pemuda besar itu selalu berada di atas angin, Ichigo sama sekali tidak gentar. Karena Grimmjow sendiri pun belum pernah menang darinya.

Mereka selalu seri.

Hal yang paling Ichigo benci saat ini adalah terlambat masuk ke kelas dan menjadi bahan perhatian, tapi, dia juga kelihatannya tidak akan bisa beranjak dari posisinya sebelum berhasil mengelabui Grimmjow. Terlebih lagi, ketiga temannya yang lain juga sedang sibuk dengan lawan mereka masing-masing.

Di balik teriakan penuh semangat pertarungan dari Ganju yang melawan anak buah Grimmjow, Nakeem Grindina, Ichigo bisa melihat Rangiku berdebat mengenai cat kuku bersama Yumichika.

Kedua insan yang menjunjung tinggi nilai 'kecantikan' itu memang tidak pernah adu fisik, hanya adu verbal. Ichigo tidak mempersalahkan hal itu sih, karena sekuat dan selincah apa pun juga, Rangiku itu tetap saja perempuan. Yang membuat penasaran dirinya itu adalah, bagaimana bisa orang seflamboyan Ayasegawa Yumichika menjadi anak buah si beringas Grimmjow.

"Kenapa, Strawberry? Mana perlawananmu?" Sekali lagi, Grimmjow mengayunkan tinjunya, namun lagi-lagi Ichigo berhasil menghindarinya.

Pemuda 19 tahun itu mendengus, ingin sih ia memberikan perlawanan, tapi, kalau memikirkan kemungkinan ia memasuki kelas dalam keadaan babak belur, ia jadi menahan diri.

Sudah cukup ia disangka sebagai mahasiswa _tidak beres_ gara-gara warna rambutnya, tidak perlu menambahkan kesan lebih untuk kemudian digunakan oleh para dosen untuk mempersulit dirinya mendapatkan nilai nantinya.

Warna oranye bukan warna yang sering ditemui menempel di kulit kepala seseorang.

Sialan.

Padahal itu warna alami.

Tapi, meninggalkan satu bekas di tubuh Grimmjow, rasanya tidak akan apa-apa sih. Dengan pemikiran begitu, Ichigo melompat, menghindari tendangan samping yang diarahkan kembali padanya. Ia pun langsung membalasnya dengan tendangan yang mengenai sisi kepala Grimmjow dengan telak, membuat pemuda yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang, hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sebenarnya, ia mengincar wajah depan sang pemuda bersurai biru, namun Ichigo tidak ingin kembali terlarut ke dalam tatapan sedalam lautan sang pemuda seperti dulu-dulu. Ichigo memang tidak pernah menunjukkannya, tapi ia memang selalu merasa Grimmjow adalah seorang pemuda yang... menarik. Argh! Sialan! Sekarang ia mengatakannya!

_GREP!_

Uh-oh. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau tumit yang ia gunakan untuk menendang akan digenggam oleh Grimmjow. "Uaah!" Posisinya saat itu tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melawan saat kakinya ditarik. Selain mempersiapkan diri akan hantaman yang mungkin datang, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan.

Bisa Ichigo rasakan genggaman di tumitnya terlepas, dan suara benturan yang ada membuatnya berpikir karena ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, mengerjap, senyum sumringah langsung merekah di wajah Ichigo saat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Grimmjow tersungkur menabrak tempat sampah, dan dihadapan pemuda itu berdiri pemuda lain berkulit pucat serta wajah tanpa ekspresi yang kelihatannya mengejek.

"Ulqui!" Ichigo menghela nafas lega ketika Ulquiorra Cifer yang ia yakini ia tinggalkan di WC umum beberapa saat lalu itu menolongnya. Secara pribadi, ia tidak suka ditolong sih, tapi kondisi seperti tadi itu akan menjadi pengecualian.

"Aku sudah memanggil polisi." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan tenang sambil membantu Ichigo berdiri.

Ichigo mengerjapkan mata, "Eh?" Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Polisi? Dan tidak lama, Ichigo bisa mendengar suara sirene mobil polisi dari kejauhan yang lama-kelamaan semakin mendekat ke arahnya, "WHAT THE FUCK, ULQUIORRA! Kenapa harus panggil polisi segala?"

"Biar cepat."

Kali ini, Ichigo ingin sekali mencakar wajah yang mengeluarkan suara monoton itu. Tapi, ia harus buru-buru, "Ran! Ganju! Kita pergi sekarang!"

"Aye~ Aye~!" Rangiku dan Ganju menyahutinya secara berbarengan dan tanpa mempedulikan perkataan lawan mereka lagi, keempatnya pergi menjauh dari posisi mereka dan menuju kampus. Sebelum berbelok di tikungan, Ichigo bisa melihat Grimmjow diseret-seret oleh Nakeem dan Yumichika merayu seorang pengendara mobil agar mau memberikan mereka tumpangan.

Saat itu pertama kalinya Ichigo menyadari ada seseorang yang kurang dari kelompok Grimmjow itu. Tapi, ia tidak pernah sempat memikirkan mengenai hal itu lebih jauh lagi, karena mendadak Ganju mengangkat tubuhnya dan membopongnya di pundak begitu saja. "Ganju! Turunkan aku!"

"Begini lebih cepat, Ichi-chan!" Ichigo terpekik karena Ganju mengatakannya sambil menepak pantatnya dengan keras.

Berapa kali pun Ichigo memberontak, Ganju yang memang memiliki tenaga diatasnya—dan lebih bodoh—sama sekali tidak bergeming. Alhasil, Ichigo memasuki kelas dalam keadaan masih dibopong, sementara Rangiku mendorong mereka semua menuju kursi masing-masing.

Wajah dosennya saat itu, tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

XOXOXO

Meregangkan tubuhnya hingga terdengar bunyi tulang, Ichigo berjalan melewati gang yang dipenuhi peti kayu. Cukup sulit melewati jalan itu karena celah yang bisa dilewati lumayan sempit, namun karena ini merupakan jalan tercepat menuju rumahnya, Ichigo tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula, tubuhnya yang ramping sanggup melewati celah yang ada tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Paling sesekali tas atau jaket yang ia kenakan akan menyangkut.

Kuliah hari ini berjalan dengan lancar—selain urusan keterlambatannya dan tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan dosen ke arahnya sepanjang hari, setidaknya yang lain semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah belajar untuk tidak menyinggung amarahnya dengan mengomentari posisinya di pundak Ganju saat itu.

Dan akhirnya, setelah mengiyakan keinginan Rangiku untuk bermain ke taman hiburan akhir pekan nanti, Ichigo bisa pulang dan segera beristirahat di kamarnya. Ia juga ingin sekali bisa berendam air hangat di bak mandinya.

Suara klakson di belakangnya, membuat Ichigo terbangun dari lamunannya dan secara refleks menghindar ke tepian jalan. "Sialan! Lihat-lihat dong kalau mengemudi!" Ichigo menghardik keras-keras walau pun mobil yang sempat menabraknya itu adalah mobil ambulans yang mungkin saja tengah terburu-buru membawa pasien sekarat di dalamnya.

Tapi, wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi kebingungan saat melihat mobil ambulans itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah klinik bertuliskan 'KUROSAKI CLINIC'. _Apa apa?_ Dengan rasa panik, Ichigo langsung berlari menuju rumahnya itu. Berharap semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada kedua adik kembarnya.

"Yuzu! Karin!"

Ia menyesak masuk melewati beberapa petugas ambulans, dan menemukan kedua adiknya tengah berbicara dengan salah seorang petugas yang ada di teras rumah, "Ichi-nii!" Sahut Yuzu dengan penuh antusias seperti biasanya. Menyadari kedua adiknya itu tidak apa-apa, Ichigo langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Yuzu, Karin, kenapa ini...?" Kalau memang bukan kedua adiknya yang bermasalah, lalu siapa...

"ICHIGO PUTRAKU SAYAAAAAAAANG~!"

"Tuan! Tolong jangan terlalu banyak bergerak atau pinggang anda akan lebih parah lagi!"

"TAPI, ANAK LAKI-LAKIKU SUDAH PULANG! AKU HARUS—AGH!"

"Tuan! Tuh kan, saya bilang juga apa!"

Rontaan dan suara menggelegar Isshin dalam sekejap berganti menjadi rintihan kesakitan. Dari posisinya, Ichigo bisa melihat ayahnya yang menungging sambil memegangi pinggangnya itu dibopong dengan menggunakan tandu keluar dari rumah. "_Goat-face_ hilang keseimbangan ketika nari samba di depan poster Mama dan jatuh dalam posisi yang nggak enak sampai-sampai encoknya kumat." Karin menjelaskan dengan nada suara bosan, "Ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit, mungkin selama 2 atau 3 bulan."

_Yeah, bisa kulihat itu_, pikir Ichigo.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Ayahnya yang autis itu mengalami sakit pinggang parah hingga harus dirawat lama di rumah sakit. Entah kapan sang Ayah akan menyadari umurnya sendiri dan bertingkah sesuai dengan umurnya itu, sebab tulang tubuh tidak selamanya muda walau pun pemiliknya 'berjiwa muda'.

"Tapi... Aku bingung..." Yuzu yang selama ini merawat rumah semenjak Ibunya tidak ada, menghela nafas lesu, "Tidak seperti yang lalu, saat ini kita tidak punya simpanan. Bagaimana kita bisa bertahan hidup kalau selama 2 bulan ini Ayah tidak bisa bekerja?"

"... Akan kucari kerja sambilan deh." Jawab Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tidak yakin akan bisa mendapatkan kerja sambilan secepat itu.

Isshin yang mendengarkan dilema anak-anaknya, kini mulai menitikkan air mata, "Jangan khawatir anak-anakku! Karena bosku merupakan orang yang tidak terlalu menyukai orang asing, Ichigo bisa menggantikanku di sana! Aku akan menghubungi orangnya sesegera mungkin! KAU HARUS MENERIMA INI, ICHIGO! DEMI BIDADARI MUNGIL KIT—ARGH!" Kali ini Isshin memekik kesakitan bukan karena sakit pinggangnya, melainkan karena bola sepak mendarat keras di samping wajahnya.

Kalau berhubungan dengan bola, tentu saja Karin pelakunya, "Diam, _Goat-face_!" Dibandingkan dengan kembarannya, Yuzu, Karin tidak pernah suka jika diberikan julukan 'Bidadari mungil' oleh ayahnya itu. Ichigo mengerti dengan benar alasan adik bersurai hitamnya itu.

"Ichi-nii... Kau akan melakukannya kan? Aku tidak mau kalau kita sampai kelaparan..." Yuzu memelas dengan mata yang bagaikan anak anjing yang dibuang di pinggir jalan.

Ichigo yang paling tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu, tentu saja mengiyakan, "... Baiklah..." Ia mengerang ketika Yuzu berteriak kegirangan, dan Karin menyunggingkan seringai kecilnya.

"KALAU BEGITU DATANGILAH RUMAH AIZEN SOUSUKE MALAM NANTI! KUDOAKAN KEBERHASILANMU, PUTRAKU!" Dan apa pun lagi yang dikatakan oleh Isshin, segera terhalangi oleh pintu ambulans yang tertutup. Ichigo menatap ambulans yang membawa pergi sumber keributan di rumahnya, lalu menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia bermaksud untuk mencari pekerjaan sambilan dengan shift malam agar kuliahnya tidak terganggu. Karena ia tahu dengan menggantikan pekerjaan ayahnya itu, ia harus siap sedia setiap waktu.

Walau menjadi supir itu pekerjaan mudah, tapi tetap tidak mudah bagi anak kuliahan yang jam kelasnya bertebaran secara acak seperti dirinya.

"Ichi-nii, makanannya sudah siap!"

"Hai... Hai..."

Yah sudahlah, mungkin ia bisa meminta keringanan dengan tidak ada kegiatan _supir-supiran_ ketika ia sedang ada jam kuliah.

XOXOXO

Mulutnya menganga lebar, kedua matanya membelalak tidak percaya ketika mendapati rumah macam apa yang selama ini menjadi majikan ayahnya, Aizen Sousuke. Ichigo tahu, kalau Ayahnya itu bekerja untuk seorang CEO kaya raya yang bergerak di bidang bisnis fashion dan alat elektronik. _Hell_, bahkan orang cacat mental pun tahu mengenai Hueco Mundo, sebuah perusahaan besar yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dan Isshin merupakan orang yang sangat beruntung bisa bekerja bagi orang sepenting Aizen.

Dan Ichigo sudah mengira kalau rumah sang pria juga akan bagaikan sebuah istana. Tapi... Tapi ini... ISTANA BIRMINGHAM SAJA TIDAK SEBESAR INI! Ah ya, ketika menuju ke kediaman Aizen Sousuke ini, Ichigo ingat kalau tadi ia sempat menyeberangi laut.

"..."

KALAU BEGITU, SELURUH PULAU INI RUMAHNYA AIZEN DONG?

Sekarang Ichigo merasa harus menimang ulang keinginannya untuk menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh sang Ayah. Tapi... _"Ichi-nii... Kau akan melakukannya kan? Aku tidak mau kalau kita sampai kelaparan..."_ Ugh. Ia tidak mungkin mengecewakan Yuzu dengan mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak bisa bekerja di tempat semacam ini. Dan mencari pekerjaan lain itu sulit. Ichigo sempat mencoba mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya beberapa waktu lalu, namun ia gagal dan tidak pernah menemukan pekerjaan yang pas.

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya beruntung jika memang bisa menggantikan posisi sang Ayah selama beberapa waktu, tapi... Ketika ia memikirkan kemungkinan dirinya akan dimarahi hanya karena menjatuhkan sekuntum bunga saja di dalam rumah—_tidak_—istana ini...

... Ugh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ichigo memekik tertahan dan hampir saja melompat tinggi, bukan hanya karena kaget suara itu tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya, tetapi juga karena pantatnya diremas begitu saja. Alarm di kepalanya langsung berbunyi nyaring, dan Ichigo melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pelaku yang seenaknya saja pegang-pegang tanpa izin—bukan berarti kalau izin dulu maka ia akan mempersilahkan lho. Tapi, kepalan tangannya itu bisa ditahan dengan mudah, dan Ichigo merasa bulu kuduknya meremang ketika melihat senyuman selebar Joker dalam film Batman.

Ia lihat sang pengganggu mengangkat kedua alisnya, seolah menyadari siapa dia, "Lho? Ichi-chan ya?"

_... WHAT. THE. FUCK._

"BRENGSEK! KAMU PIKIR SIAPA KAMU? BISA-BISANYA MEMANGGILKU BEGITU!" Sekali lagi, Ichigo melayangkan tinju dari tangannya yang lain ke arah sang pengganggu, namun lagi-lagi bisa ditahan dengan mudah. Dan bukannya menjauh, pengganggu itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo—sehingga membuat pemuda itu memundurkan kepalanya, risih—dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Sesuai kata Ayahmu ya, kamu panasan dan penuh semangat!"

..._ Eh?_

"Namaku Hirako Shinji! Aku tukang kebun di kediaman Aizen, dan merupakan teman ayahmu itu walau umurku jauh lebih muda darinya. Aku suka sekali makanan yang asin dan pedas. Memiliki hewan peliharaan di rumah, dan seorang adik perempuan bernama Hiyori. Kami memiliki warna rambut yang sama..."

Ichigo hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan bingung ketika mendengar Shinji bukan hanya mengenalkan namanya, tetapi juga beberapa hal pribadi—atau mungkin semuanya. Bahkan sampai pada warna celana dalam yang ia gunakan! _OH MY GOD!_ Tidak mengherankan kalau Ayahnya semakin autis semenjak bekerja di sini! "... Sore hari, aku senang sekali jalan-jalan di pantai. Bukan hanya memperhatikan cewek berbikini, tapi aku juga suka sekali melihat cowok yang hanya terbalutkan—!" Tidak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan Shinji yang terlalu... _panjang_, Ichigo dengan keras membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepala sang pria bersurai _blondie_ itu, dan berhasil. Selain Shinji berhenti bicara karena hidungnya berdarah, kedua tangannya pun tidak lagi digenggam.

"KAMU! DASAR GILA! APA SIH YANG KAMU OMONGIN DARI TADI!" Teriak Ichigo sambil menunjuk kesal ke arah Shinji yang padahal darah dari hidungnya mengucur lumayan deras tapi malah diam saja... sebelum kemudian matanya berubah bentuk menjadi hati.

"Beneran penuh semangat! Aku sukaaaaaa~!"

Shinji melompat, bermaksud untuk memeluk erat Ichigo. Tidak mempedulikan kalau Ichigo sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya. Tapi, belum sempat Shinji benar-benar dekat dengannya, dan ia melayangkan tinjunya, keburu ada serangan lain yang membuat pria berambut _blondie_ itu tersungkur jauh.

"HIRAKO SHINJI! AKAN KULAPORKAN KAMU PADA ISTRIMU KALAU KAMU SUDAH BERANI-BERANINYA MENCABULI ANAK COWOK DI DEPAN KEDIAMAN AIZEN-SAMA!"

"Ja-jangan dong, Lily..." Rengek Shinji sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang kini terdapat cetakan alas sepatu.

'Lily' melemparkan sepatu yang ia kenakan hingga tepat mengenai kepala Shinji, baru kemudian berbalik ke arah Ichigo sambil mendengus dan bergumam, 'orang _ngeres_ dikasih sapu lidi juga nggak bakalan bersih-bersih'. "Kurosaki Ichigo 'kan? Aku Lilinette. Aizen sama sudah mendapat kabar mengenai Ayahmu dan juga dirimu. Ayo, akan kuantarkan kamu menemui Aizen-sama." Tanpa mau menunggu jawaban Ichigo, gadis mungil itu berjalan masuk.

Bagus. Kalau _Goat-face_ sudah mengabari, tidak ada langkah mundur lagi untuk Ichigo.

Sesaat, Ichigo melirikkan matanya ke arah Shinji yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil terduduk di tanah, dan langsung mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ketika Shinji memberikan cengiran lebar ke arahnya. _Lebih baik ke dalam daripada bersama dengan orang mesum yang terang-terangan mengakui kalau ia mesum_. Dengan cepat, Ichigo menyamakan langkah dengan Lilinette yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

Dan ketika melihat bagian dalam 'istana', keinginan Ichigo untuk berbalik dan berlari pulang langsung kembali.

Ruangan yang pertama kali ia masuki setelah melewati pintu masuk megah yang ia yakini tingginya mencapai lebih dari 5 orang dirinya yang ditumpuk, memiliki nuansa putih yang elegan. Memberikan kesan pertama kalau 'istana' yang ia injak merupakan 'istana' kerajaan—walau sebenarnya bukan—membuat Ichigo secara refleks memeriksa bawah sepatunya, menyelidik apakah ada lumpur yang menempel atau tidak. _Untungnya tidak_. Nuansa putih itu diberikan sentuhan-sentuhan hitam di tempat yang tepat. Pajangan-pajangan yang ada di sana pun terlihat begitu berkilat, kelihatannya selalu dibersihkan tiap waktu dan tidak dibiarkan secuil pun debu atau sidik jari menempel di sana, membuat pajangan-pajangan itu terlihat lebih mahal dari harga aslinya... yang pasti lebih mahal lagi.

... Ichigo tahu, ia tidak akan _selamat_ jika bekerja di sini. Sebaiknya ketika bertemu dengan Aizen Sousuke nanti, ia menolak saja pekerjaan ini. Biar saja pria itu tidak menginginkan orang asing bekerja di rumahnya—toh dirinya juga saat ini orang asing. Biar saja pria itu menyupir sendiri mobilnya keliling kota, negara, benua, atau apa pun deh. Tapi, masalahnya... berani tidak dirinya menolak atasan Ayahnya yang jika dilihat dari rumahnya, pastinya terlihat bagaikan seorang Raja?

"A-Anu... Lilinette..." Ichigo berkata dengan gugup, membuat gadis bersurai _olive_ itu menelengkan kepalanya dalam kebingungan, "Bi-bisa... kupinjam toiletnya?" _Bagus sekali, Ichigo. Kamu gugup sampai-sampai ingin buang air_. Kalau bisa, saat ini Ichigo sudah membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding. Tapi, ia takut dinding putih mulus itu retak gara-gara ulahnya.

Maaf saja deh, Ichigo itu dibesarkan dari lingkungan keluarga menengah yang mungkin _agak_ ke bawah. Kalau sampai tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan 'keluarga kerajaan', tidak aneh kan kalau ia _sedikit_... gugup. _FUCK!_ Iya deh! Dia sekarang ini gugup banget tahu! Padahal keluarga yang akan ia hadapi itu bukan keluarga kerajaan. Tapi, mendekati!

_Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!_

"Oke. Sebelah sini, tapi jangan lama-lama ya."

Mengangguk cepat, dengan tidak sabaran Ichigo mengikuti langkah Lilinette yang—kelihatannya—menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Dan ketika Lilinette memberikan gestur yang menyatakan pintu di hadapannya adalah kamar mandi, tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo langsung masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia berhenti selama beberapa saat sambil menatap ke arah pintu, untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya ketika mendapati kamar mandi macam apa yang ada di balik punggungnya itu.

_Ia yakin, tidak jauh beda megahnya dengan ruangan-ruangan yang sempat ia lalui tadi_.

"... Strawberry?"

Dalam sekejap, rasa kesal langsung menyerang dirinya saat mendengar julukan yang paling ia benci semenjak dulu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun langsung berbalik, "SUDAH KUBILANG NAMAKU ICHI—" Perkataan terhenti secara tiba-tiba, nafasnya tercekat, saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat itu. Sepasang kaki yang kekar tidak berlebihan dan panjang, perut yang bagaikan pahatan berbentuk _six pack_, dada bidang yang kokoh, leher jenjang yang nampak begitu kuat, rahang yang keras, bibir plum yang tertarik dalam sebuah seringai kecil, hidung mancung, dan... dua bola mata biru tajam yang memberikan tatapan yang begitu dalam, sehingga membuat kedua kakinya sendiri terasa lemas.

"Suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat?" Suara penuh arogansi yang sangat ia kenali kembali menyerang pendengarannya. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques berdiri tegak di hadapannya, tanpa selembar pun kain yang menutupi untuk seluruh dunia menyaksikan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semenjak lahir, ini pertama kalinya Ichigo mengeluarkan suara melengking layaknya seorang cewek.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2: Stepchild of The New Boss

**Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview cerita ini! Saya seneng banget baca review kalian semua! Kesannya kocak =)) Dan terima kasih juga untuk fave dan alert-nya~**

**Anon review replies time!**

_**GrimmIchiLoverz: **__Aih... Makasih. Seneng deh kalo kamu suka ^_^_

_**Aoi LawLight:**__ Ohohoho. Kalo suka, nanti saya kasih lagi deh *senyum pervert* *ditimpuk zanpakuto Grimm* SHINJIIIIIIII! AKHIRNYA ADA YANG SUKA SAMA KAMU, SHINJIIIIIII! *dibekep* Yang namanya Shinji emang ga pernah ga o'on sih. Dia bakalan jadi korban di sini B-) *bletak*_

_**Zanpaku nee:**__ Wonderland yaa... Hmhm... *entah kenapa malah dapet ide* *plak* Gajinya gede kok~! Tapi, karena pengeluarannya juga gede, jadi gaji 1 bulan tuh cuma cukup untuk 1 bulan lebih 1 mingguan gitu (ceritanya). Ufufufu... Kamu punya insting yg bener2 bagus, dek B-)_

_**Rose:**__ Ntaran diceritain pelan-pelan kok, tenang aja ^_^_

_**ndok:**__ Dan kenapa juga ga di depan diriku yang authornya ini coba? T^T *ditusuk* Ini diusahakan secepat yang dibisa, moga-moga ga nunggu kelamaan ya xD_

_**Nyasararu:**__ Pasti banyak kok adegan 'nyiksa dengan godaan' ke Ichigo-nya~ Kan judulnya juga udah ada 'Cinderella'nya ;)) *digetsuga*_

**Dan ga lupa, terima kasih juga untuk yang bersedia login terlebih dahulu ketika mereview: **_Lovely Orihime / Haru-QiRin / ArthuriaMariePendragon_

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 2: STEPCHILD OF THE NEW BOSS**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

Bring it on, baby~

XOXOXO

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lilynette Gingerbuck menepak keras jidatnya saat mendengar jeritan yang sangat kecewekan itu datang dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang ada di hadapannya. Walau tidak mengintip, tinggal semenjak lahir di kediaman seorang Aizen Sousuke sudah membuatnya bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dibaliknya. Yang kelihatannya kali ini harus ia laporkan kepada sang kepala keluarga mengenai kebiasaan buruk salah satu putranya yang arogan itu.

"Lily, siapa yang berteriak tadi itu?"

Mendongak ke arah suara berasal, Lilynette jadi ingin mengerang. Jika orang _ini_ ada di sini, bisa dipastikan tensi udara akan turun secara drastis, bahkan membuat orang eskimo menggigil. Dan ia tidak pernah ingin terlibat dalam hal itu, "Euh... Itu..." Akhirnya, ia hanya tertawa gugup, serta menelan ludah saat figur berkulit pucat itu berjalan mendekati pintu.

**xoxoxo**

"PAKAI BAJUMU! DASAR BODOH!"

Ichigo terus memundurkan tubuhnya walau punggungnya saat ini sudah saling menekan dengan pintu kamar mandi. Dua tangannya saat ini melindungi wajahnya yang sangat merah, sementara ia terus mengumpat, menyuruh agar pemuda dihadapannya segera mengenakan baju... sesuatu... apa pun! Asalkan ia jadi bisa tidak melihat ke arah tengah-tengah _itu_. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya bahwa milik Grimmjow berukuran lebih besar darinya dan berwarna lebih gelap—

_EEEEH! NGGAK! DIA NGGAK PERNAH MIKIRIN SOAL ITU!_

—Tapi, kira-kira tangannya sendiri cukup besar untuk memegangnya tidak ya?

_NGGAK! DIA NGGAK MIKIR KE ARAH SITU!_

Tubuh Ichigo tersentak kecil saat mendengar benturan pelan di kedua sisi kepalanya, yang ia yakini sebagai tangan Grimmjow. Ia bergetar saat merasakan hawa panas dari nafas sang pemuda di punggung tangannya yang masih menutupi wajahnya itu, dan ketika Grimmjow mengeluarkan suaranya yang berat dan serak, Ichigo merasa kehilangan pertahanan diri. "Kurasa aku tidak memiliki hal yang memalukan untuk disembunyikan. Bukankah kau juga berpikir begitu, Strawberry?" Sekarang, Ichigo terpaksa menggigiti bibir bawahnya atau ia akan mengeluarkan desahan yang menumpuk di langit-langit mulutnya.

Kelihatannya ramalan di majalah yang Ichigo baca kemarin ini telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Bilangnya ia akan mengalami hal yang sangat menguntungkan yang jarang sekali orang dapatkan, tapi pada kenyataannya ia malah mendapatkan momen paling memalukan dalam hidupnya.

Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan gaya berteriaknya tadi, dan sekarang cuma bisa berharap kalau sang Adonis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu tidak akan pernah menyadarinya, terlebih lagi menyinggungnya.

Baru saja Ichigo merasa harinya tidak akan lebih memalukan lagi daripada ini, pintu yang ia gunakan untuk bersandar bergoyang, sebelum kemudian terbuka dengan tenaga penuh dan memaksanya jatuh tersungkur ke depan. Ia memekik. Wajahnya dengan telak menabrak dada bidang Grimmjow. Tapi, dalam keadaan begitu, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan posisinya, melainkan orang yang dengan seenaknya mendobrak pintu seperti tadi.

Makanya, ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak kesal ke arah pelakunya, "APA YANG KAU... Ulquiorra?" Urutan terakhir mengenai kemungkinana akan hal yang ia lihat saat berada di kediaman Aizen itu adalah keberadaan temannya. Ia tahu kalau Ulquiorra kemungkinan adalah orang kaya. Sesekali pemuda berkulit pucat itu datang ke kampus dengan menggunakan mobil yang terlihat tidak murah.

_... Jangan-jangan..._

Pikiran Ichigo terganggu saat merasakan belaian di pipinya. Tangan yang besar dan kasar itu membuatnya berkeringat dingin, sadar akan posisinya sekarang. "Hmm... Tidak kusangka kau orang yang agresif, Strawberry." Grimmjow, berada di bawah dirinya, terlentang dengan seringai lebar yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya. Dan Ichigo bersumpah, ia merasakan sesuatu menyodok pangkal tubuhnya—yang terbalutkan celana jeans—yang ia yakin tidak ada hubungannya dengan kaki sang Adonis... Tapi lebih kepada 'sesuatu' yang berada di atas kaki.

Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, Ichigo bisa merasakan darah yang ada di seluruh tubuhnya berkumpul di wajahnya.

Kali ini, tanpa berteriak, tanpa bergerak lagi, pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum semuanya menggelap adalah wajah Grimmjow yang tertampar handuk dengan keras.

XOXOXO

Ia mendengar suara orang yang berbicara, tetapi tidak bisa menebak siapa itu. Kelihatannya ada lebih dari dua orang. Mengerang pelan, Ichigo bergerak dari posisinya. Kedua matanya yang tertutup, berusaha membuka dengan berat. Ia mengerjap, berusaha menangkap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Untungnya, setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata, pemandangannya yang tadinya buram, kini menjelas. Dan ia dihadapkan dengan dua iris berwarna coklat gelap menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara pria yang berat itu terdengar begitu lembut di kedua gendang telinga Ichigo. Ia menelan ludah, dan berusaha bangun, "... Ini...?" Namun dua tangan menekan pundaknya, sehingga ia terpaksa berbaring kembali. Pria dengan iris coklat gelap itu tersenyum padanya, dan ia bisa merasakan dadanya menghangat, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Baru ketika pria itu tertawa kecil sembari menyisir rambut coklatnya ke belakang dengan menggunakan jemari, Ichigo merasa dingin menjalar tubuhnya.

Suara tawa pria itu terdengar... kosong.

"Ini kamarku," Jelas sang pria dengan tenang, "Kau tadi pingsan setelah... melihat Grimmjow..."

Dan kemudian semuanya terklik kembali. Dalam sekejap, wajah Ichigo merona merah mengingat kembali alasan mengapa ia bisa mendadak pingsan seperti orang yang anemia. Kamar mandi... Grimmjow... Telanjang... Jatuh... Dan... OH TIDAK! Apakah saat itu benar-benar bagian _itu_ yang menyodok pantatnya dengan keras? Panik dan merasa benar-benar malu, Ichigo langsung bangun dan merangkak ke tepian kasur berukuran besar tempat ia berada. "Ma-ma-maaf... Kurasa sekarang aku..." Suaranya makin menghilang ketika kedua iris _cinnamon_nya bertatapan dengan dua iris _azure_ yang menatap tajam kepadanya.

Grimmjow, hanya dengan celana piyama dan _wife-beater_ putih berdiri sambil bersandar pada lemari dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya yang kekar, tidak jauh di hadapannya. Hanya 5-6 langkah jauhnya. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya di mana wajahnya selalu terlihat _playful_, saat ini pemuda bersurai biru itu terlihat sangat jengkel.

Kedua iris _azure_ Grimmjow kini bergerak ke arah pria bersurai coklat yang berada di dekat Ichigo, dan rasa kesalnya makin nampak di sana, "Tidak salah kau mau membiarkan dia bekerja sebagai supirmu sebagai pengganti Isshin?" Desisan yang dikeluarkan oleh Grimmjow sempat membuat Ichigo tersentak kecil. Ia dan sang pemuda memang sering kali berkelahi, tetapi rasanya ia belum pernah melihat Grimmjow sekesal ini.

"Kurasa orang yang berteriak 'kyaa' dan pingsan hanya karena melihat cowok telanjang tidak akan cocok untuk pekerjaan semacam ini." Grimmjow mendengus.

Dahi Ichigo benar-benar berkerut saat ini.

Pekerjaan yang pemuda itu maksudkan adalah mengenai dirinya menggantikan posisi Ayahnya sebagai seorang supir untuk beberapa waktu 'kan? Memangnya apa yang susah dengan pekerjaan itu? Ia cukup duduk di belakang kemudi, dan membawa sang CEO ke mana pun diinginkan. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil? Maaf saja. Aku sudah belajar mengemudi semenjak SMP dan aku sudah memiliki SIM-ku sendiri." Ia menggeram ke arah Grimmjow, tidak suka diremehkan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Ketika Grimmjow bermaksud membalas kata-kata Ichigo itu, pria yang berada di sebelah sang pemuda bersurai oranye itu mengangkat tangannya. Memaksa Grimmjow untuk diam, atau ia akan melakukan hal yang tidak disukai oleh sang pemuda. Dan secara ajaib, Grimmjow yang terkenal pembangkang itu menurut—walau sambil bersungut-sungut.

Wow.

Pria di sebelahnya ini pastilah seseorang yang hebat sampai bisa menaklukan si monster biru tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

_... Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan... orang ini_...

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Isshin, ayahmu, sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku, dan aku rasa kau merupakan orang yang cocok untuk pekerjaan ini." Pria itu berkata dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Kalau sekarang, Ichigo yakin, tawa dan senyum sang pria hanya kebiasaan saja. Bukan merupakan hal yang memang dilakukannya atas hati. "Isshin adalah salah satu orang kepercayaanku, jadi aku tidak akan menyangsikannya. Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu... untuk saat ini." Lanjut sang pria.

"... Maaf, kau...?"

Sang pria tersenyum. Tapi, berbeda dengan senyumnya yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Ichigo yakin kalau senyum sang pria saat ini adalah senyum tulusnya. "Aizen Sousuke. Aku yang akan mempekerjakanmu mulai besok." Dan saking terpananya Ichigo dengan senyum asli sang pria, ia jadi hampir saja tidak menangkap apa yang pria itu katakan tadi.

Ichigo berdehem, "Ba-baik. Terima kasih." Mengangguk pelan, dan ia kembali dibuat mengerutkan alis saat mendengar geraman dari sudut lain ruangan. Menoleh, ia dapati Grimmjow menatap ke arahnya sebelum kemudian buang muka begitu saja.

Di saat itulah, Ichigo baru menyadari keberadaan lain di dalam kamar.

"Ah, kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan anak-anakku padamu ya?" Aizen memulai, "Yang banyak menggeram itu, namanya Grimmjow. Dan sekedar informasi saja, rambut birunya itu asli."

"Aku tahu kok kalau rambutnya asli." Ichigo menyeletuk, dan langsung menyesali mulutnya yang bergerak seenaknya sendiri saat Grimmjow kembali menyeringai ke arahnya, sementara wajahnya memerah karena ingatan mengenai alasannya pingsan sebelum ini kembali menghantuinya.

Aizen tertawa kecil, sudah mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai alasan mengapa sang pemuda bersurai oranye mendadak pingsan. "Yang satunya lagi, Ulquiorra. Dia anakku yang keempat, dan Grimmjow yang kelima. Perbedaan umur mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja."

Kali ini, Ichigo dan Ulquiorra saling bertatapan. Walau pun sangat tipis, Ichigo merasa melihat sudut bibir Ulquiorra naik karena wajahnya yang bengong saat ini. Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau teman berwajah tanpa ekspresinya itu merupakan anak orang sepenting Aizen, apalagi bersaudara dengan Grimmjow. Selama di kampus ia tidak pernah melihat keduanya dekat. Dan Ulquiorra sendiri selalu ikut terlibat dalam perkelahian Ichigo dengan Grimmjow.

Siapa sangka...

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Aizen.

"Kurasa tidak." Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, dan bangkit dari posisinya, turun dari atas kasur empuk yang sangat ia impi-impikan agar bisa memiliki. "Terima kasih, dan... Maaf. Aku sempat membuat heboh tadi." Menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, rona kemerahan kembali muncul di kedua pipi Ichigo, tetapi hanya tipis.

Aizen mengangguk, dan ikut berdiri, "Baiklah. Ketika aku membutuhkanmu besok, aku akan menelponmu. Sekarang, kau bisa pulang."

Mengangguk sekali lagi, Ichigo kemudian keluar dari ruangan kamar bersama dengan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra tentunya. Selama berjalan di lorong rumah... istana... Ketiganya sama-sama diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh dua orang yang berjalan di depannya, tapi Ichigo yang merasa hawa di sekitar mereka berat, sedang berusaha mencari topik untuk mencairkan suasana. Biasanya sih ia tidak peduli dengan hal semacam ini, tapi kalau diamnya itu terpusat pada dirinya, ia juga akan merasakan tidak nyaman.

Untungnya, Ichigo tidak perlu berpikir terlalu lama, karena Ulquiorra memulai pembicaraan, "Kau tunggulah di teras, Ichigo. Aku akan mengambil mobil dan mengantarmu pulang." Belum sempat Ichigo membalas apa pun, Ulquiorra sudah berlalu, meninggalkan hanya dirinya bersama dengan Grimmjow yang menyengir lebar dan nampak mencurigakan.

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Ichigo mengambil jarak menjauh dari Grimmjow.

Entah ini hal yang baik atau tidak, tapi Grimmjow kelihatannya tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus berjalan di depannya, menuntunnya hingga teras depan rumah dengan cengiran lebar masih tertera di wajahnya... Atau begitulah yang ia kira. Karena kelihatannya, semakin mereka berjalan, Ichigo semakin tidak tahu dirinya ada di mana. Mereka melewati beberapa lorong, dan banyak pintu yang tertutup. Beberapa pintu di antaranya ada juga yang terbuka, namun hanya menunjukkan ruang kosong di dalamnya. Dan Ichigo berhenti menghitung setelah sampai pintu yang ke-20.

...

... Sebenarnya ada berapa kamar di rumah bagai istana ini?

Langit-langit rumah pun berada sangat jauh di atasnya, sehingga membuat langkahnya—dan langkah Grimmjow—menggema di dalam lorong yang sepi. "..." Apa tidak ada orang lain lagi yang tinggal di rumah ini? Karena rasanya, semenjak Ichigo keluar dari ruangan Aizen tadi, ia sama sekali tidak melihat seorang pun. Atau jangan-jangan... Ia pingsan terlalu lama dan sekarang sudah sangat malam?

Oh, sial.

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jeans-nya, Ichigo menghela nafas lega ketika melihat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam lebih sedikit. Ia menatap layar ponselnya selama beberapa saat untuk memastikan kalau penunjuk waktunya tidak mati, sebelum kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya. Di saat itulah, ia baru sadar kalau ia memasuki ruangan bersama Grimmjow yang berjalan di depannya, dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur berwarna kuning gading.

...

...

... _What the hell_?

"HEI!" Dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan, Ichigo berjalan mendekati figur pemuda bersurai biru yang kini terbaring dengan nyamannya, "Apa maksudmu? Kupikir kamu membawaku ke teras sesuai kata Ulquiorra!" Bukannya menjawab kata-katanya, Grimmjow malah berbalik menunjukkan punggung kepadanya, membuat Ichigo semakin kesal. Dengan keras, ia menendang pundak sang pemuda, "JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDUR, DASAR SIALA—Upbh!" Kakinya mendadak ditarik, dan Ichigo refleks memejamkan mata saat melihat tubuhnya akan jatuh begitu saja ke atas permukaan tempat tidur.

Sesuai yang ia duga, ia merasakan tubuhnya memantul saat mengenai permukaan tempat tidur, dan rasanya... Nyaman banget! Kasur di rumahnya saja tidak seempuk ini. Aarrgh! Memang jadi orang kaya itu banyak untungnya.

_Tunggu, sekarang bukan saatnya memejamkan matamu, Ichigo!_

Sayangnya, Ichigo dibuat menyesal karena ketika membuka matanya, ia berhadapan langsung dengan dua iris _azure_ yang menatapnya dengan sangat intens. Walau suasana kamar saat itu remang-remang dan hanya dibanjiri cahaya bulan, Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas kilatan cahaya pada warna biru sedalam lautan yang sanggup membuat tenggorokannya kering dalam sedetik. Ia menelan ludah beberapa kali, berharap liurnya itu bisa membuat tenggorokannya basah kembali, sehingga ia bisa terbangun dari _trance_ yang tengah ia rasakan.

Padahal Grimmjow tidak melakukan apa pun selain berada di atas tubuhnya dan menatapnya, tapi, Ichigo merasa seperti hewan yang terperangkap dalam jebakan dan menunggu predator di hadapannya untuk memanfaatkan situasi yang menimpanya.

Lalu kemudian Grimmjow mendengus, tertawa terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya, menjauh dari dirinya.

Dan Ichigo hanya bisa tercengang.

_Apa yang..._

"Seharusnya kamu lihat sendiri wajahmu, Strawberry! Kamu seperti yang... Ya ampun... Wajahmu pucat seperti... Wahahahahaha!" Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai bicara saja susah baginya.

Menyumpah di dalam hati, Ichigo bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memerah. Bahkan mungkin lebih merah daripada sebelumnya karena ia bisa merasakan panasnya dengan jelas. Suara tawa Grimmjow, dan debaran jantungnya yang sangat keras, hanya membuat Ichigo semakin merasa malu. Dan setiap kali malu, biasanya Ichigo menunjukkannya dengan kekerasan. Seperti sekarang, Ichigo langsung membekap wajah Grimmjow dengan menggunakan bantal, dan menghantamkan tinjunya dengan keras pada perut sang pemuda. Saat menuruni tempat tidur, ia bisa mendengar Grimmjow yang terbatuk sambil mengumpat.

Rasakan!

Setelah mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Grimmjow yang masih sibuk dengan batuknya, Ichigo berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Beruntung karena di tengah _pelariannya_, ia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra yang mencari-carinya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu nampak hendak menanyakan sesuatu padanya, namun tidak jadi karena Ichigo bergumam sendiri dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal.

Akhirnya, Ulquiorra mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

XOXOXO

Empat puluh menit kemudian, Ichigo mendapati rumahnya sudah dalam keadaan gelap dan sepi. Nampaknya kedua adik kembarnya sudah tertidur di kamar. Setelah memastikan pintu depan terkunci rapat, pemuda 19 tahun itu naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya, dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur tanpa mau memikirkan apa pun lagi.

Ia lelah, dan hanya butuh beberapa menit saja sampai terdengar dengkuran lembutnya, pertanda ia tertidur pulas.

Suara berdebam keras yang sanggup mengguncangkan dinding rumahnya, dan kaca pecah yang kemudian disusul oleh bunyi klakson yang nyaring, membangunkan Ichigo. Pada kenyataannya, ia melompat dari kasurnya dan dengan jantung yang berdebar keras—antara kaget dan panik—menuruni tangga sambil meneriakkan nama kedua adiknya, "Karin! Yuzu!" Ia merasa jantungnya keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat kepulan debu dan asap membumbung di lantai satu rumahnya.

"KARIN! YUZU!" Ia memanggil kembali nama kedua adiknya dalam kepanikan.

"Ichi-nii!"

Dengan segera Ichigo berlari menuju kamar kedua adiknya, dan menghela nafas lega ketika melihat keduanya baik-baik saja walau kekagetan nampak jelas di wajah keduanya. Keduanya langsung berlari mendekatinya saat ia muncul di garis pintu. Ichigo membelai dan menepuk-nepukkan tubuh Yuzu yang gemetar karena kaget dan takut. Suara klakson yang menggema di rumahnya, membuat suara apa pun yang keluar dari keduanya sulit sekali untuk terdengar.

"Kalian tunggu di sini, akan kulihat apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi, Ichi-nii..."

Suara ribut-ribut dari luar rumahnya membuat Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya. Akhirnya dengan menggandeng kedua adiknya, ia berjalan keluar menuju pintu depan. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di depan rumahnya ketika ia membuka pintu. "Ichi-chan!" Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya, dan mendapati seorang wanita bersurai hitam keriting panjang dan memakai piyama berlari ke arahnya. Ia mengenali wanita itu sebagai Nishiyama Shoko, tetangganya yang rumahnya terletak di seberang rumahnya.

"Oh, syukurlah, kelihatannya kau dan kedua adikmu baik-baik saja." Wanita itu menghela nafas lega.

"Err... Memangnya apa yang—"

"Ichi-nii! Lihat!" Suara Yuzu yang berada di sebelahnya dan menarik lengannya, memutuskan perkataan Ichigo. Dengan segera ia melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh adiknya itu, dan bisa ia rasakan bola matanya hampir saja keluar dari kepalanya kalau tidak ada kelopak yang menahannya. Di sana, di salah satu sisi rumahnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas truk yang setengah badannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dari pecahan bata, dan jejak yang ada di tanah, bisa ia bayangkan kalau truk itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak rumahnya begitu saja. Menghancurkan pagar dan kemudian dindingnya.

Tidak heran ia mendengar suara klakson.

Ichigo hanya bisa menatap kejadian yang sudah menghancurkan setengah rumahnya itu dengan mulut menganga, suara Shoko yang terdengar selanjutnyalah yang menyadarkannya, "Aku sudah memanggil polisi, jadi kau tenang saja. Paling kau diharuskan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan mereka nanti. Dan mengenai supir dari truk tersebut, para pria masih berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya dari kursi pengemudi, jadi tidak ada yang tahu ia masih hidup atau tidak..."

Ia mendengar penjelasan wanita tetangganya itu, namun rasanya langsung lenyap begitu saja ketika ia berusaha membawa kenyataan itu ke otaknya. Dari situ, rasanya ia melakukan semuanya bagaikan robot yang sudah diset khusus. Ia menjawab pertanyaan polisi yang datang beberapa saat kemudian, diberitahukan kalau akan ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut mengenai kemungkinan supir itu mabuk atau mengantuk, yang kemudian berakhir mereka memasang garis polisi di seluruh sisi rumahnya.

Ketika ia mulai bisa menangkap kembali sekitarnya dengan jernih, ia melihat kedua adiknya yang sudah tertidur di atas kasurnya, dan dirinya sendiri tengah memegang ponsel sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ichigo tidak yakin ia akan bisa bekerja pagi nanti, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memberi kabar kepada Aizen mengenai keadaan rumahnya sekarang ini.

Sambil duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, Ichigo dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah, menunggu dengan sabar agar sambungan di seberang sana di angkat. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi klik. Suara yang serak dan terdengar kesal menjawab dengan 'yo' yang singkat. Tanpa sadar, ia kembali menghela nafas, "... Bisa aku bicara dengan Aizen Sousuke?" Ichigo memencet jembatan hidungnya saat merasakan sakit kepala yang mulai menggerayangi.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban, hingga kemudian suara yang sangat ia kenali berbicara, "... Ichigo? Tidakkah kamu tahu sekarang ini jam berapa?" Grimmjow. Tidak salah lagi. Suara yang sering kali bernada kesal dan penuh arogansi itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan sudah bisa dipastikan dimiliki oleh Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Sial.

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk ini.

Ia harus segera tidur kalau tidak mau merasakan terlalu lelah untuk menghadiri kelas siang nanti. "Maaf, Grimm... Aku tahu kalau ini..." Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di salah satu sudut, "... Jam 2 pagi, tapi ini benar-benar mendesak." Ia tidak peduli suaranya saat itu terdengar begitu lemah dan memohon. Salahkan rasa lelahnya yang membuatnya sulit untuk peduli kepada hal-hal semacam itu. Ichigo bahkan tidak menyadari kalau tadi ia mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dan memanggil musuhnya itu dengan nama kecil.

"... Kau terdengar kepayahan, Ichigo. Terjadi sesuatu?"

Suara Grimmjow diseberang telepon sana itu mendadak berubah melembut, dan terdengar begitu peduli, sehingga sempat membuat otak Ichigo terasa berhenti. Ia jadi tidak yakin kalau yang sedang bicara dengannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang selama ini selalu berkelahi dengannya. Setelah beberapa waktu hening, Ichigo akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan kembali suaranya, "... Ada truk yang menabrak rumah dan menghancurkan sebagian rumahku. Jadi kurasa..."

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Grimmjow keburu bicara, "Tunggu di sana." Dan hubungan pun terputus.

Menyisakan Ichigo yang hanya bisa menatap ponselnya dengan mulut menganga dan kedua alis yang terangkat tinggi. Apa-apaan itu? Main diputuskan saja, padahal ia belum selesai bicara! Menghela nafas kuat, Ichigo memutuskan untuk berbaring bersama kedua adiknya saja di kasur. _Masa bodoh_, pikirnya. Dan ia pun kembali tertidur dengan pulas. Saking pulasnya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa hampir satu jam kemudian, ada beberapa pria bertubuh besar dan berpakaian serba hitam memasuki rumahnya, membawa barang-barang pribadinya, mengacak-acak lemarinya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Juga kedua adiknya.

Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara mesin mobil yang membawanya menjauh dari rumahnya saat itu.

Ia baru terbangun saat mendengar suara orang yang berbicara dan pundaknya digoyangkan, "Ayo, Strawberry, aku akan membawamu ke kamar." Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Bisa ia dengar kekehan, dan tangannya ditarik, sehingga ia mau tidak mau jadi mengikuti langkah orang yang membawanya. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengusap matanya ketika berjalan. Melihat sekelilingnya, ia merasa mengenal lorong serba putih dan banyaknya pintu yang ia lewati, tetapi otaknya belum benar-benar bekerja sehingga ia langsung mengesampingkan hal itu dan kembali menguap.

Ichigo pun mendengar suara pintu yang berdebam pelan di belakangnya, dan ia merasakan tubuhnya didorong, tapi ia tidak protes dan menurut saja. Ia masih setengah tertidur, dan merasa mulai kembali ke alam mimpinya ketika bisa ia rasakan permukaan yang lembut dan empuk mengenai tubuhnya.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau mudah sekali untuk diserang, Strawberry." Suara itu terdengar begitu serius, dan ada sedikit _hint_ mengenai ketidak-nyamanan di sana. Ichigo hanya bergumam dan menghela nafas akibat kenyamanan yang menjalar di tubuhnya, sementara lawannya yang semenjak tadi nampak monolog, kini mendengus. "Apa perlu kucontohkan agar kau sadar?" Suara itu sekarang terdengar begitu dekat dengannya, dan Ichigo bersumpah ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang keluar bersamaan dengan sang suara.

Ichigo menggeliat ketika merasakan beban menimpa tubuhnya. Beban itu terasa begitu panas mengenai kulitnya yang masih tertutup oleh pakaian, hingga tanpa disadari, ia mendesah. Walau tanpa membuka kedua matanya, Ichigo tahu ada sesuatu yang menyerang bibirnya. Sesuatu yang lembut, sebelum kemudian kelembutan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih, dan membuatnya mengerang.

Sekarang, mau tidak mau ia membelalakkan matanya. Dalam sekejap kinerja otaknya kembali penuh, dan dengan segera ia menangkap sekelilingnya. Kedua iris _cinnamon_nya berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang iris _azure_ yang berada sangat dekat dengannya, dan masih bisa ia rasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya.

... Tapi kini terasa basah.

Tidak mungkin...!

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3: The Want

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Saya sadar betul kalau update chapter ini lebih lama daripada biasanya -_-" Tapi, tunggu! Jangan bunuh saya dulu! *ambil tameng* Saya punya alasan yang kuat kok... *whine* Sekarang ini, saya sedang mengerjakan game, semacam VN (Visual Novel). Dan karena program pembuatnya belum pernah saya sentuh selama ini, saya mulai dari benar2 nol. Mempelajari dulu sampai ga ngerasa asing lagi, yang ternyata membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari... Jadi, saya cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu saya di sana T^T"

Tapi, sebagai ganti dari update yang bakalan molor mulai sekarang (bukan cuma cerita ini, tapi juga Forever Someone), saya janji untuk memberikan game itu secara gratis kepada kalian readers yang bakalan terus setia mereview sampai nanti ^^ Game VN itu sendiri merupakan semacam fan_-made_ dari anime/manga yang sedang saya sukai sekarang ini. Yep, saya membuat game VN bertemakan BLEACH GAKUEN (AU)! ^^

Sebagai bocoran awal, game itu memiliki 4 _path_ yang sadar atau ga, bakalan kalian jalankan selama game berjalan (pilih hati2 karena jawaban yang kalian berikan yang menentukan _path_ mana yang kalian tempuh). Empat _path_ yang ada: Grimmjow x Ichigo (tentu~), Hollow Ichigo x Ichigo, Aizen x Ichigo, dan Gin x Ichigo. Game ini _strictly_ beratingkan M, karena terdapat rape, drugs use, bondage, sexual interaction, incest, dan hal2 lain yg (katanya) ga baik untuk minor. Untuk CG pun berkemungkinan UN-CENSORED! Jadi, jangan salahkan saya kalau kesan game-nya terlalu... _blunt_. Makanya diberi rating M. Tapi, kalau saya niat, bakalan saya sensor sebisanya -_-"

Janji saya itu bisa kalian pegang erat2 kok~ ;) *wink* *wink*

_Edit: 1 CG dari game-nya bisa dilihat di- ht tp :/ / fav. me /d4ltcff_

**Anyway... Sankyu banget untuk kalian2 yang udah mereview *bows* Ini klise, tapi, review kalian selalu bisa bikin saya terus semangat untuk update dan ga menelantarkan cerita ini di belakang! ^^ Sekarang, anonymous review replies~**

**Rose: **Tanggapannya? Kita lihat di chapter ini ;)

**Zanpaku nee: **Ohohoho. Itu karena Grimmy tipe yang 'ringan tangan' ;) Makanya lebih cepet gerak daripada ngomong~ Hm... Yang pastinya sih, lemonnya ga jauh dari chapter ini xD Grimmy n Ulqui bukan saudara sekandung kok! :) *tunjuk2 judul chapter lalu*

**ndok: **Ehehehe, makasih, sayang :") *siul2* Grimmy... beneran atau ga-nya, kita nantikan bersama! xD *emangnya apaan*

**GrimmIchiLoverz:** Iyap. Ichi bakalan lemot banget kalau dia setengah sadar, setengah tidur ;) Gampang banget buat dimanfaatin tuh~ Mufufufu *ketawa setan* *getsugaed* . . . . . . . O.O Kamu tau? Pasti deh ga tau *ditaplok* Saya orang paling SKSD yang norak sepanjang sejarah kehidupan dalam keluarga saya lho :"|

**Nyasararu:** ... Kamu lagi horny say? :| *plak* Ichi sering disiksa karena mukanya kayak yg minta disiksa sih O3O *getsugaed* . . . . . *ngebayangin cengengesannya kucing ketemu daging kayak apaan*

**Juga makasih banyak untuk **Aoi LawLight **yang login terlebih dulu buat review! ^^**

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 3: THE WANT**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

Bring it on, baby~

XOXOXO

Mengedipkan mata demi mengusir rasa kantuk, dahi Ichigo kini berkerut ketika mendapati pemandangan yang tidak biasanya. Cahaya matahari yang selalu membanjiri kamarnya setiap kali ia bangun pagi, kini tidak terjadi, dan semakin dibuat bingung ketika menyadari letak jendelanya cukup jauh dari kasur yang tengah ditidurinya saat ini.

Dan, hei, sejak kapan ia menggunakan _bed cover_?

Yang ia gunakan untuk tempat tidurnya, biasanya hanya seprai dan selimut biasa.

Semakin ia pikirkan, rasanya semakin berbeda. Ia yakin kalau jarak antara lantai dan langit-langit kamarnya tidak sejauh ini, lampu yang tergantung di atas sana itu pun kelihatannya terlalu mahal untuk disimpan di kamarnya. Mengerang, Ichigo menggeliat dari posisinya ketika untuk pertama kalinya merasakan beban menimpa perutnya. Ia angkat beban itu dan dalam sekejap matanya terbelalak merasakan horror yang membuat tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

Karena beban itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seonggok lengan, yang kelihatannya menyambung dengan _sesuatu_ di sebelahnya yang tidak berani ia lihat.

Ingatan akan kejadian malam sebelum ini menyerang benaknya dalam satu hujaman.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo meronta.<em>

_Akhirnya setelah otaknya memakan waktu bermenit-menit untuk memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, dan setelah beberapa desahan serta rasa panas yang dirasakannya ketika merasakan sesuatu menyerang bagian dalam mulutnya, Ichigo menyadari kondisi dirinya saat ini._

_Grimmjow berada di atasnya._

_Menciumnya._

_Sementara tangan besar dan kasar pemuda bersurai biru itu sudah menyelusup masuk ke dalam T-shirt yang ia kenakan, menggerayangi kulitnya. Cubitan di pucuk dadanya membuat alarm dalam kepala Ichigo berbunyi semakin nyaring hingga rasanya kedua telinganya saat ini tengah berdenging. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan maksud untuk mendorong Grimmjow, tetapi tidak bisa. Kedua tangannya saat ini sedang _unavailable_, karena Grimmjow menggenggamnya erat di atas kepalanya._

_"He-hentikan... Grimm..."_

_Tapi Grimmjow tidak mendengarkannya dan malah menghisap titik di leher Ichigo yang membuat pemuda bersurai oranye itu tersentak. _Fuck_! Ini tidak baik, karena bisa dirinya sendiri rasakan kalau area di selangkangannya terasa menyempit._

_Ia benar-benar bingung. Karena benaknya bisa mengingat dengan baik kalau ia sudah pulang ke rumahnya tadi dan kembali tertidur setelah menjelaskan kepada polisi mengenai perkara... Oh, sialan! Sekarang ia harus memperhitungkan juga mengenai biaya perbaikan rumahnya yang hancur setengah lantaran dihantam oleh truk._

_Sebenarnya, daripada kebingungan mengenai kenapa dirinya bisa ada di sini, rasa bingung mengenai kenapa Grimmjow melakukan hal _ini_ padanya jauh lebih besar._

_Ichigo yakin kalau dirinya dan Grimmjow adalah musuh._

_Karenanya, untuk berada di posisi sekarang ini..._

_"AH!" Kedua matanya kini terbelalak lebar saat Grimmjow menggenggam selangkangannya dan meremasnya dengan tekanan yang sangat pas, mengirimkan getaran yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya sehingga membuat tubuhnya serasa merinding akan sensasi yang tidak terbayangkan._

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!_

_Ini tidak benar! Ia hanya bermimpi!_

_Ichigo terus menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan desahan terus mengalir keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya yang terbuka. Hingga kemudian ia tidak tahan lagi dan berteriak dengan keras, "HENTIKAN, GRIMMJOW!" Dan kali ini Grimmjow berhenti. Sementara Ichigo berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, ia bisa merasakan dan melihat dengan jelas dua pasang iris _azure_ menatapnya dengan nafsu yang membara. Tubuhnya gemetar._

_Dan rasa kecewa yang sempat ia rasakan ketika menyadari bahwa Grimmjow tidak akan melanjutkan lagi apa yang dilakukannya, membuat Ichigo benar-benar bingung dan ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya dengan keras ke tembok karena berani berpikiran hal semacam itu._

_Kendalikan dirimu, Ichigo! Kau ini bukan gay... 'kan? Dan Grimmjow adalah musuhmu!_

_Grimmjow melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Ichigo, dan menjauhkan diri. Dan Ichigo kembali dibuat kaget menyadari tidak adanya keinginan untuk menghabisi pemuda yang sudah dengan seenaknya menyentuh tubuhnya seperti itu tanpa izinnya. "G-Grimm...?" Sekarang ia merasa menampar wajahnya sendiri karena malah menghentikan Grimmjow yang sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar._

_Dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat kaget ketika bukannya mendengarkan balasan penuh arogansi seperti biasanya, Grimmjow malah berkata, "Tidur, Strawberry. Kamu membutuhkannya." Berikutnya, pintu pun tertutup._

_Meninggalkan Ichigo yang melongo._

_Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo merasa keberadaan _cotton bud_ sangatlah penting._

* * *

><p>Entah apa yang menyerang Ichigo saat itu, karena segera setelah bisa mengingat kejadian semalam, ia langsung mengangkat selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan buruknya, perkiraannya ternyata positif, ia telanjang.<p>

". . . . . ! !"

Melompat dari atas tempat tidur, tubuh Ichigo langsung berlari menuju tempat yang menurutnya aman dan bisa menutupi kebugilannya; Jendela di mana terdapat tirai yang besar. Ia gunakan tirai itu untuk membaluti tubuhnya, dan juga wajahnya yang kini semerah kepiting rebus. Punggungnya menatap tempat tidur, sehingga ia tidak tahu kalau gerakan tiba-tibanya barusan telah membangunkan sosok yang tertidur di sebelahnya semalaman.

Ia yakin ingatannya itu tidak salah. Grimmjow menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukannya malam itu, dan pergi keluar ruangan. Lalu, dirinya akhirnya tertidur kembali karena rasa lelah yang teramat sangat. Dan ia juga yakin kalau ketika tertidur kembali itu ia masih mengenakan pakaiannya secara utuh.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang...

Bagaikan ditampar oleh kenyataan, tangan Ichigo langsung meraba pangkal tubuhnya sendiri untuk membuktikan _sesuatu_ yang ia doakan di dalam hati untuk tidak benar-benar terjadi. Menghela nafas, merasa beruntung karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan yang aneh di sana. Berarti tidak ada kejadian yang lebih jauh lagi.

Sayang sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

...

... KOK DIA MALAH MERASA SAYANG?

Koreksi! Koreksi! Bukankan tadi Ichigo bilang kalau ia merasa beruntung karena tidak terjadi apa pun di antara dirinya dan Grimmjow? Benar. Ia beruntung kok, walau pun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya—_STOP! Ada baiknya ia berhenti berpikir saja sampai di situ_. Lamunannya langsung buyar seketika ketika mendengar suara seksi—serak penuh dengan rasa kantuk milik Grimmjow yang mendadak membahana di dalam ruangan.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri! Masa kamar sebesar ini tidak punya jam? !" Ichigo membentak, namun masih tidak menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Grimmjow yang kini mengangkat alis menatap ke arahnya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu membuka mulutnya, nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Ichigo lebih cepat, "Sialan kamu, Grimmjow! Apa yang sebenarnya kamu lakukan? ! Aku yakin malam itu kamu keluar kamar, tapi kenapa sekarang kamu ada di sini? ! Dan bagaimana caramu menjelaskan keadaanku sekarang? ! !" Ichigo berbalik menatap ke arah lawannya dan langsung menyesalinya.

Sebab Grimmjow kini sudah terduduk di tepian tempat tidur dengan pandangan bosan, sementara kedua tangan menumpu berat tubuhnya, dan kakinya mengangkang memperlihatkan... _Oh Tuhan! _"PAKAI BAJUMU, SIALAAAAN!" Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan, tapi berkali-kali merasakan darah berkumpul di wajah sudah mulai membuat Ichigo merasa pening.

Ia ingin sekali duduk dan melupakan semua ini.

_Facepalmed_, Grimmjow menatap ke arah Ichigo dengan pandangan seolah pemuda bersurai oranye itu mengatakan hal paling konyol di dunia, "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak memiliki bagian yang ingin kututupi dari siapa pun. Jadi apa masalahmu?" Menghela nafas, Grimmjow kini berdiri dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sehabis tidur. Ia menyeringai ketika menyadari pandangan Ichigo padanya berupa campuran antara rasa malu, kesal, dan... nafsu. Ia menjilati bibirnya ketika melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh sang pemuda yang masih terlihat di balik kain tirai yang menutupi, dan merasa puas karena tindakannya itu membuat wajah sang pemuda menjadi lebih merah daripada sebelumnya.

Percayalah ketika dikatakan kalau kerutan dahi Ichigo saat ini bermaksud untuk membunuh Grimmjow tepat di depannya sehingga ia tidak lagi perlu menanggapi sikap arogansi sang pemuda. Hanya saja, sayangnya warna wajahnya sekarang ini selalu mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Kenapa sih dia tidak dilahirkan dengan kemampuan berwajah seperti Ulquiorra? Dengan begitu kan ia tidak perlu menghadapi masalah semacam ini.

"Kembalikan bajuku." Perintahnya kepada Grimmjow.

Tapi, bukannya mengabulkannya, Grimmjow malah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, sehingga membuat Ichigo semakin merapatkan diri ke jendela, menelan ludah. Tanpa disadarinya, ia mendesah ringan saat merasakan nafas hangat Grimmjow tepat di wajahnya. Dua tangan besar Grimmjow yang berada di kedua sisi kepalanya hanya memperburuk keadaan saja. "Kau tahu, Strawberry?" Grimmjow mulai mengeluarkan kembali suaranya yang serak namun berat dan memiliki baritone yang sanggup membuat tubuh Ichigo gemetar hanya dengan mendengarnya saja.

"Ketika aku kembali lagi ke kamar ini dan menemukanmu sudah kembali terlelap tanpa peduli sekitarmu... tanpa pertahanan... Banyak sekali yang ingin kulakukan padamu. Aku ingin merobek bajumu, merasakan kembali kulitmu yang sekali kusentuh selalu membuatku ingin lebih, menjilat bagian demi bagian yang kamu sendiri tidak tahu ada, merasakan _milikmu_ di tanganku, di mulutku. Aku bahkan ingin sekali merasakan bagian _dalam_ tubuhmu, dan terus-menerus menghujamkan _milikku_ ke _dalam_ dirimu untuk tahu sampai berapa lama kamu bisa bertahan."

Adalah sebuah keajaiban Ichigo masih bisa berdiri tegak dengan semua darah berkumpul di wajahnya setelah mendengar perkataan cabul yang dikeluarkan Grimmjow seolah bicara mengenai cuaca. Mulutnya menganga, dan kedua bola matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia yakin saat ini dirinya sedang bermimpi, karena tidak mungkin Grimmjow, musuhnya semenjak SMA, mengatakan ingin berseks dengan dirinya.

Tapi, jika ini memang mimpi...

"... Membuatku melupakan sekitarku?"

_Ia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan!_

Yang barusan itu sama saja dengan dirinya mengiyakan. Namun, sekarang ini otaknya tidak lagi bisa digunakan untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu jauh dengan keberadaan Grimmjow di hadapannya. Kalau dikatakan ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan pesona yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu, maka Ichigo akan berbohong. Tapi, keyakinannya kalau ia bukanlah gay selalu berhasil membuatnya berhenti berpikir mengenai Grimmjow dari sisi tersebut. Hanya saja, gejolak rasa itu tidak bisa ia tolak sekarang ini.

Rasanya sulit setelah mendengar pengakuan Grimmjow yang membuat kejantanannya itu mengeras.

Grimmjow menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar tantangan yang Ichigo berikan padanya, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, "Akan kubuat kau melupakan namamu dan hanya namaku yang akan kau ingat ketika aku membanjiri _dalam_ tubuhmu dengan spermaku."

_Kotor._

Apa yang Grimmjow katakan sangat kotor dan tanpa sensor. Blak-blakan. Entah kenapa hal itu sanggup melupakan keyakinan dirinya bahwa ia bukanlah gay. Tapi, mungkin juga bisa menjadi gay kalau demi Adonis yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya ini. "Kalau begitu, lakukan."

Dengan segera, Grimmjow memberikan ciuman penuh nafsu di bibirnya.

XOXOXO

Nnoitra Gilga menguap lebar dan mengusap-usap wajahnya yang baru saja ia cuci dengan air pancuran mini di taman belakang. Di akhir minggu seperti sekarang ini, ia memiliki waktu luang yang lebih karena libur bekerja. Walaupun ia masih 19 tahun, ia tidak pernah sekali pun terpikirkan untuk mengambil kuliah seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Dan bagusnya, ayah angkatnya pun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mengingat Aizen juga nampaknya tidak pernah ambil pusing anak-anaknya bekerja atau pengangguran di rumah, setidaknya Yylfordt dan Neliel pengangguran. Hanya ia, Grimmjow, dan Ulquiorra yang memiliki kegiatan.

Sebenarnya, ia berada di taman belakang sekarang ini untuk menemui si tukang kebun yang biasanya selalu mau menemaninya ketika ia sedang bosan. Tapi, kelihatannya Shinji sedang tidak ada di tempat.

Mendongak dengan maksud mengecek cuaca, Nnoitra bisa merasakan rahangnya lepas dan menganga lebar saat menemukan apa yang ia lihat. Di jendela di hadapannya, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri di dekat pohon, ia melihat sosok belakang tubuh seseorang yang tanpa selembar pun pakaian tengah menempel dengan permukaan jendela.

"Holy shit!"

Pandangannya yang langsung tertuju pada bulatan bokong yang sempurna, membuat Nnoitra yakin kalau saat ini ia sedang mimisan dan berliur pada saat yang sama.

Dengan cepat ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, memutuskan untuk bisa menemukan siapa sebenarnya pemilik dari tubuh itu, yang ia yakini jika dari lokasinya, berasal dari kamar Grimmjow. Saudara bersurai birunya itu memang sering sekali membawa seseorang pulang hanya untuk bermain semalaman, tapi seingat dirinya, belum pernah Grimmjow membawa seseorang yang rasanya sesempurna itu. Orang terakhir yang Grimmjow bawa adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki dada besar dan surai oranye panjang bergelombang yang sangat cantik.

Tapi, sayangnya secantik apa pun, Nnoitra tidak pernah merasakan hasrat seksual kepada wanita.

Yeah, ia gay murni.

Dan kelihatannya orang yang Grimmjow bawa sekarang ini memiliki jenis kelamin yang serupa dengannya, yang sudah pasti tidak akan ia lewatkan begitu saja. Apalagi setelah pertunjukkan kecil di jendela barusan. Oh, Nnoitra dan Grimmjow sering kali berbagi. Jadi, rasanya kali ini pun Grimmjow tidak akan sungkan berbagi pantat sempurna itu dengan dirinya.

_BRAK!_

Ia buka pintu kamar Grimmjow dengan kasar. Dan menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga ketika melihat saudaranya itu sudah _masuk_ sangat dalam ke _dalam_ tubuh di bawahnya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Aku mau bergabung."

Kedua iris Nnoitra berkilat tidak sabar.

.

**TBC**

.

**Ohohoho. Dasar Nnoitra langsung **_**ganggu**_** begitu aja 8) Nah nah... Apa Grimmy bakalan setuju bagi2 Ichi ke dia ga ya? Dan yep, cewek dada besar yang dibawa Grimmy yang dimaksudkan oleh Nnoitra itu Rangiku. Padahal Rangiku dari kelompok Ichi yang bertentangan terus dgn kelompok Grimmy... Hmhm... Mfufufufu... *ditabok***

**Review pls? Saya janji detail sex GrimmIchi yg sebelum Nnoitra masuk seenaknya bakalan ada di chapter depan kok~ Dan ga... Cerita ini masih jauh dari tamat :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Wrong Give In

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**vipris: **Hmhm... Kita liat apa Grimmy rela bagi-bagi Ichi ke Nnoi di sini~ Sankyuu udah mereview.

**Rose:** Ichigo mulai kerja di sini kok :D Ada di bawah-bawah~

**Zanpaku nee:** A-aduh... Jadi grogi gini kalo dibilang kamu paling nunggu2 fanfic saya :"| *fidget2* Btw, kamu ada bakat untuk bondage =u=b *digampar* Oh ya, mengenai pertanyaan soal Zangetsu ya... Kalau saya ga salah inget itu, bentuk shikai shinigami itu juga pengaruh dari reiatsu (dijelasin di episode awal2). Dan karena reiatsu Ichigo berubah (karena Fullbring), jadi otomatis bentuk Zangetsu juga berubah. Zanpakutou kan ga bakalan bisa lepas dari pemiliknya kecuali pemiliknya itu mati, atau ngebuang begitu aja. Tapi, Ichigo ga pernah buang Zangetsu dan dia ga ngelakuin lagi proses _penjinakan_ zanpakutou. Jadi, zanpakutou yang dipake Ichigo yang sekarang itu masih tetep Zangetsu kok ' '

**ndok:** Kamu ikutan, jadinya foursome dong =)) Begitulah... Ichigo mah payah. Belaga kagak mau, tapi dalem ati pengennyaa... Busyeeet =w= *author digetsuga Ichigo yg ngamuk*

**Dako Chan:** Kalau bisa selesai, pasti bakalan saya bagi-bagi di sini kok. Cuma kelihatannya butuh waktu lama banget karena saya cuma kerja sendiri. Walau sekedar VN, ngerjainnya tetep susah -_-" Berapa kali nyerah lantaran ga kuat ngegambar banyak... *ORZ*

**GrimmIchiLoverz:** Gomen ne... Yang ini juga lama... ;;w;; *pelukkekepcekek* *plak* Janji kok setelah yang ini bakalan tepat waktu karena saya lagi istirahat dari game-nya. Enegh ngoprek jquery -_-"

**Ryuu:** Oh. Halo, Ryuu! Salam kenal n selamat datang di dunia saya ^^ *apaan* Ga trisam kok. Ichigo cuma bakalan jadi sama Grimmjow XD Kalo mau trisam, kamu bisa tengok fanfic saya yg Cinnamon. Dan kalo mau foursome + beastially, kamu bisa cek fanfic saya juga yang judulnya "Here, Kitty Kitty" XDb *malah promosi* *plakplakplak* Soal fb, sama2~ ^^

**hoshichan:** ... 8Da Hot atau ga-nya, liat aja ya. Semoga sih ga bikin kecewa karena ini masih belum puncak cerita sih 8Da;; Desahan yaa... Udah saya coba tambahkan sih :))

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **ArthuriaMariePendragon / astia aoi / Arya Angevin / Haiiro-Sora / cho devi / Aoi LawLight / Haru-QiRin.

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 4: WRONG GIVE IN  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

Enjoy while you can...

XOXOXO

"Kalau begitu, lakukan."

Ia mengatakannya! Ia benar-benar mengatakannya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun! Sekarang rasanya Ichigo ingin sekali menghilang saja ditelan bumi dan berharap tidak akan pernah sekali pun muncul lagi di hadapan Grimmjow. Apa sebenarnya yang merasukinya barusan? Tidak tahu. Ia hanya berpikiran ingin membuat dirinya lega dari rasa panas di area perutnya. Ia ingin bisa terpuaskan. Tapi... Apa itu artinya ia harus mengiyakan keinginan Grimmjow begitu saja?

Demi Tuhan, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo itu tidak gay!

Walau pun memang pantatnya itu sudah tidak virgin lagi. Tapi, itu tetap bukan bukti bahwa dirinya gay dan ia menginginkan Grimmjow untuk _melahap_ dirinya begitu saja, karena pertama ia melakukannya dulu adalah karena ia mabuk berat dan seseorang dengan kurang ajarnya sudah seenaknya memanfaatkan kesempatan di saat dirinya tidak bisa melawan. Saat itu ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana lawannya itu menyentuh setiap permukaan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang sensual, memberikan... OKE! Ia ingat! Ia sebenarnya memang ingat secara detail bagaimana detik demi detik seorang pria mengambil keperawanannya begitu saja. Hanya saja, ia lebih nyaman dengan beranggapan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingat dan menganggap tulang ekornya yang terasa sakit di pagi hari itu hanya karena ia tidur dalam posisi yang salah.

Argh! Pikirannya barusan sama sekali tidak membantu kondisinya yang sekarang ini.

Seringai lebar yang ditampakkan oleh Grimmjow saat itulah yang menarik Ichigo kembali dari alam pikirannya sendiri. Ia melihat bagaimana Grimmjow menjilati bibirnya, membuat ia menelan ludah mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Nafasnya terasa berhenti ketika dengan cepat Grimmjow menggenggam pundaknya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Dan seolah penempelan tubuh telanjang keduanya sama sekali tidak cukup, Grimmjow melahap bibir Ichigo dengan ganasnya.

"Mmn..."

Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan desahan keluar dari mulutnya ketika lidah Grimmjow masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan merasakan setiap inchi rongganya. Walau pun agak ragu, Ichigo mulai ikut menggerakkan lidahnya hingga sesekali saling menarik atau saling mengulum bersama dengan lidah Grimmjow. Otot di tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menegang lantaran gerakan tiba-tiba Grimmjow, kini mulai terasa rileks hingga ia sepenuhnya melemaskan tubuhnya itu dengan jemari di kedua tangannya melebar di lapisan dada bidang Grimmjow. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan pucuk dada sang pemuda bersurai biru yang mengedik ketika tersentuh oleh ujung kelingkingnya.

Sayangnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sentuhan tidak sengaja itu membuat Grimmjow termotivasi. Pemuda bersurai biru itu kini menggerakkan pinggangnya, sehingga kejantanannya yang terhimpit bersamaan dengan kejantanan Ichigo jadi saling bergesekkan, membuat keduanya mendesis akibat sensasi yang mengirimkan gelombang kenikmatan di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Gerakan sensual Grimmjow itu membuat hasrat Ichigo semakin bersemangat, ia ikut menggerakkan pinggangnya, menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman keduanya, Grimmjow menggeram. Geramannya tersebut bervibrasi di dalam mulut Ichigo, dan pada kenyataannya membuat gerakan pinggang mereka menjadi semakin liar sampai-sampai rasanya mereka bisa berejakulasi hanya dengan sentuhan semacam itu.

Ichigo mengerang, debaran di dadanya menguat ketika bisa dengan jelas ia rasakan kejantanan Girmmjow yang semakin membesar. Di saat itulah ia baru menyadari kalau ukuran Grimmjow jika sedang menegang seperti itu berbeda jauh dengan ukuran ketika ia sedang rileks. Ia juga bahkan mulai memikirkan bagaimana kemungkinan benda sebesar itu akan bisa cukup di dalam dirinya. Rasa was-was yang ia rasakan ketika membayangkannya, membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika tubuhnya diangkat dan kembali dijatuhkan di atas permukaan tempat tidur.

Untuk beberapa saat ciumannya dengan Grimmjow terlepas demi mengambil nafas, untuk kemudian melanjutkannya kembali dengan Grimmjow terus menggesekkan pinggangnya. "Hh... Mmfpph... Nnhhh... Mmffh!" Ichigo hanya bisa menggeliatkan tubuhnya merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang berasal dari selangkangannya, di mana ia bisa mendengar suara benda basah dan licin saling bergesekan di sana.

Grimmjow menarik lidah Ichigo ke dalam mulutnya, sehingga membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu membuka kedua matanya sedikit yang tadi sempat terus tertutup. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana iris coklat Ichigo menjadi semakin menggelap dan berkilat akibat terbakar oleh nafsu. Hentakkan di selangkangannya adalah bukti jelas dari keberadaan nafsu tersebut.

Ichigo mendengar dirinya sendiri mengeluarkan protes ketika Grimmjow menghentikan ciuman mereka, dan pemuda bersurai biru itu tertawa kecil di antara nafasnya yang memburu karenanya. Protes Ichigo itu dengan segera terhenti saat Grimmjow pada kenyataannya mengalihkan ciumannya itu ke sisi lain. Di lehernya, Grimmjow memberikan hisapan kuat, sebelum kemudian ia menggigit lapisan permukaan kulit leher Ichigo hingga membekas merah. Ciuman itu terus turun ke bawah melewati tulang punggung Ichigo dan berhenti di pucuk dada kiri. Jilatan basah yang Ichigo rasakan di pucuk dadanya itu membuatnya menarik nafas dengan tajam, "Aahh—ha...! Ahh! ... Nngh... G-Grimm...!" Erangan demi erangan terus Ichigo lontarkan setiap kali Grimmjow memperkuat hisapan di pucuk dadanya, sementara sensasi lain bisa ia rasakan dari pucuk dadanya yang satu lagi, di mana Grimmjow menekan dan mencubitnya dengan menggunakan jari.

Kedua tangan Ichigo menggenggam seprai dengan sangat erat, tubuhnya tersentak ketika Grimmjow memutuskan memberikan gigitan kuat di pucuk dadanya itu. Sensasi yang ia terima dari setiap perlakuan yang pemuda bersurai biru itu berikan, terus-menerus membuat nafsunya naik, seolah tidak akan pernah menurun atau pun diam di tempat. Ichigo bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kalau saat itu ia mengangkangkan kakinya sendiri sangat lebar.

Jika di saat biasanya ia akan merasa sangat malu jika mengeluarkan suara memekik yang tidak seharusnya, saat seperti ini, ia tidak bisa peduli lagi walaupun seisi kediaman Aizen Sousuke ini bisa mendengar jeritan kenikmatannya.

Karena yang harus disalahkan adalah Grimmjow dan kemampuannya untuk membuat Ichigo merasa berada di surga tingkat tertinggi. _Kalau memang hal itu benar ada_.

Grimmjow menurunkan ciumannya, meninggalkan jejak saliva dari lidahnya yang terjulur, sehingga membuat Ichigo merasakan dingin saat udara kamar menyentuh permukaan tubuhnya yang terdapat lapisan saliva sang pemuda. Tapi, dengan segera rasa dingin itu hilang karena suhu tubuhnya sendiri yang sangat tinggi sekarang ini. Peluh menetes dari ujung dahinya mengenai permukaan ranjang. Kedua matanya yang hanya terbuka setengah itu kemudian membelalak lebar saat merasakan lapisan panas dan basah yang mengurung kejantanannya. Secara otomatis, kedua tangannya itu kini beralih menggenggam helai demi helai surai berwarna biru dari kepala yang kini bergerak turun naik di antara kedua kakinya.

"G-Grimm...! Grimm! Aaahhh! Ah!"

Di balik benaknya yang berkabut akibat nafsu, Ichigo tidak bisa mempercayai mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi padanya sekarang ini. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez—pemuda yang terkenal arogan dan senang sekali mempermainkan orang lain, serta selalu berada di dalam _blacklist_ pada dosen di kampus, kini sedang memberikan felatio padanya. Dirinya yang seharusnya merupakan musuh terbesarnya! Apa saat ini ia sedang bermimpi dan kenyataannya ia tengah tertidur di atas kasurnya dengan rasa was-was akibat setengah rumahnya yang hancur gara-gara sebuah truk?

Erangan Ichigo berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan saat jemari Grimmjow kini bermain dengan dua bola kembar yang berada tepat di bawah kejantanannya. Grimmjow meremas bagian itu, dan terkadang memelintirnya, sementara mulut yang mengurung kejantanannya sibuk memberikan hisapan dan gigitan.

_Ohfuckfuckfuckfuck!_

"FUCK!"

Dan Ichigo tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Sensasi luar biasa yang berpusat pada bagian tubuh pribadinya itu akhirnya sanggup membawanya kepada puncaknya. Ia mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam mulut Grimmjow. Turun dari kondisi _high _-nya, tubuh Ichigo hanya bisa terbaring lemas sementara dadanya naik-turun dalam mengendalikan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ichigo kemudian membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat dengan jelas bahwa Grimmjow menelan seluruh benihnya tanpa tersisa.

"G-Grimmjow... Kau... Apa yang..."

Masih belum bisa membuat otaknya bekerja sama dengan mulutnya, Ichigo hanya bisa memandang lurus ke aras sepasang iris _azure_ yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang masih menyiratkan nafsu. "Kupikir kau akan terasa seperti strawberry, Ichi. Tapi kurasa aku salah..." Grimmjow menjilati jemarinya yang terdapat sedikit cairan putih tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi.

Memangnya apa yang Grimmjow harapkan? Spermanya yang berwarna merah jambu dan terasa asam juga manis di saat yang bersamaan seperti rasa strawberry pada umumnya? Sialaaaann...! Memangnya pemuda itu pikir dirinya lahir dari salah satu pohon strawberry di kebun para petani? !

"Aku tidak bisa tahan lagi, sebaiknya kita segera ke menu utamanya saja."

"Eh? Apa—WAH!"

Sebelum sempat Ichigo mengeluarkan protesnya, tubuhnya sudah dibalikkan dengan kasar. Kepalanya kini terbenam di permukaan bantal sehingga membuatnya harus memalingkannya atau ia tidak akan bisa bernafas. Pinggangnya pun dinaikkan hingga posisinya menungging dengan membelakangi Grimmjow. Merasa posisi ini membuat dirinya menjadi lebih 'terbuka' lagi, Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutupi 'pintu masuknya' yang kini terus ditatap oleh Grimmjow. Namun, lengannya itu langsung ditepis, dan Grimmjow menggeram sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berhenti menatap _itu_ begitu!" Dibandingkan dengan kerutan alisnya, semburat merah di wajah Ichigo jauh lebih nampak.

Hal ini membuat Grimmjow menyeringai kecil dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya, "Tapi aku sedang mencari di mana titik yang akan paling kau sukai untuk merasakan lidahku."

Kedua mata Ichigo membelalak semakin lebar dan wajahnya menjadi jauh lebih merah lagi, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? ! Kau tidak bermaksud untuk—AGH!" _There_. Dengan jelas Ichigo bisa merasakan benda basah yang memberikan jilatan panjang di permukaan lubangnya, membuat kerutan otot di nampak sana mengedik.

"Oh lihat, Ichi... _Itu_ mengedip ke arahku lho." Grimmjow tertawa karena balasan yang Ichigo berikan kebanyakan teredam akibat sang pemuda membenamkan wajahnya di bantal saking malunya.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi karena miliknya sendiri sudah menjerit minta diperhatikan, Grimmjow menunduk dan mulai menjilati lubang Ichigo. Sentakan yang ia rasakan menjalar di tubuh sang pemuda, membuatnya semakin semangat memberikan jilatan demi jilatan, membasahi tempat yang akan ia tandai sebagai teritorinya sebentar lagi. "Hhaa... Ah—haa! Ngggh... Grimm... Erghh..." Ichigo kembali menggeliat, bukan untuk berusaha kabur, tetapi untuk bisa lebih merasakan lidah itu di tubuhnya. Perasaan jijik yang seharusnya ia rasakan dari lidah yang mengacak-acak _teritori_ pribadinya tersingkirkan karena pada kenyataannya, Ichigo menyukai rasa dari lidah Grimmjow yang menusuk-nusuk pelan lubangnya itu.

Mulut Ichigo terbuka dalam jeritan bisu dan kedua matanya membelalak lagi ketika pada akhirnya Grimmjow memasukkan lidahnya itu ke dalam. Membasahi lapisan dalam tubuhnya itu dengan saliva, membuat Ichigo kesulitan menahan kedua kakinya agar tetap tegak. Merasa lubang Ichigo sudah cukup basah, Grimmjow mengeluarkan lidahnya dan dengan segera memposisikan pucuk kejantanannya di sana sementara tubuhnya membungkuk hingga dada dan perutnya bisa bersentuhan dengan punggung Ichigo yang menegang.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu nampak berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan tidak terlalu mempedulikan benda—yang ia yakini jauh lebih besar dari lidah—itu mulai mendorong masuk, "Tenang, Ichi... Aku tidak akan memaksanya masuk dalam sekali dorongan." Memberikan bisikan demi bisikan yang menenangkan, Grimmjow menjilati keping telinga Ichigo. Dan ketika ia rasakan Ichigo sudah mulai rileks, terbukti dari desahan yang pemuda itu keluarkan, Grimmjow melanjutkan mendorong kejantanannya masuk.

"Mmmmgghh...!"

Ichigo menggigiti permukaan bantal demi menahan suara kesakitannya yang hendak keluar. Ia tahu kalau penetrasi awal memang akan menyakitkan. Tapi, sakitnya baru kali ini bisa benar-benar ia rasakan karena dulu ia terlalu mabuk untuk bisa benar-benar merasakannya. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berharap Grimmjow cukup sabar untuk tidak memaksa masuk begitu saja... Walau kelihatannya harapannya itu diharuskan pupus karena Grimmjow pada kenyataannya melakukan terbalik dari yang dia inginkan.

Grimmjow langsung mendorong masuk seluruh kejantanannya sampai titik yang terdalam dalam satu kali dorongan. Sementara pemuda bersurai biru itu mengerang nikmat karena sempitnya area yang menyelimuti kejantanannya, Ichigo menjerit kuat akibat rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan, "... Ke-keluarkan... G-Grimm... Ku-kumo-mohon...!" Mengutuk Grimmjow dengan berbagai macam sebutan di dalam hatinya, Ichigo tidak menyadari bahwa air matanya kini menetes dari tepian matanya dan membasahi pipi. Ia pun tidak sadar kalau dirinya mengencangkan otot yang menyelimuti kejantanan Grimmjow, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan benda pribadi sang pemuda.

Grimmjow mengerang, kali ini ia mulai merasa sakit, "_D-damn_... Ichi, tenanglah... Rilekskan ototmu, atau kau akan menghancurkanku..." Ia mendesis karena yang Ichigo lakukan malah semakin mengencangkan ototnya.

"Kalau milikmu tidak sebesar itu, aku pasti bisa melakukannya tahu!" Ichigo ingin sekali menghajar Grimmjow saat mendengar pemuda itu malah terkekeh-kekeh, "Seharusnya kamu rasakan sendiri bagaimana sakitnya!" Air mata Ichigo kembali menetes karena bagian dalam pangkal tubuhnya itu mulai terasa perih, ia bahkan bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir di dalamnya.

_Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!_

_Apa Grimmjow bermaksud merobeknya menjadi dua bagian? !_

Tapi, kalau melihat dari kepribadian Grimmjow, Ichigo merasa sangsi kalau pemuda itu akan mendengarkan kata-katanya... dan ternyata dugaannya kali ini tepat. Grimmjow mendekatkan bibirnya ke salah satu sisi mata Ichigo, memberikan kecupan di sana, dan menjilati air mata yang ada, "_Well_, _thanks_, Ichi. Kau tahu? Atas pujianmu." Grimmjow kembali tertawa ketika Ichigo mencoba menyikutnya. Sikutan sang pemuda bersurai oranye itu sangat lemah, sehingga Grimmjow tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Aku akan bergerak. Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu." Ia memberikan kecupan di tengkuk Ichigo dan memposisikan dirinya agar bisa bergerak lebih leluasa.

Dan Grimmjow akan benar-benar mulai bergerak—walau pun Ichigo masih protes—jika tidak karena pintu kamarnya yang mendadak terbuka dengan suara berdebam yang sanggup membangunkan mayat yang tertidur di pemakaman.

Seluruh warna menghilang dari wajah Ichigo yang kedua matanya terbelalak tidak percaya melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung, dengan seringai lebar yang kelihatannya sanggup membelah wajah menjadi dua, berdiri tegak di ambang pintu dan berkata, "Aku mau bergabung."

_What the fuck! What the FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK! ! ! ?_

"... Nnoitra..." Grimmjow menggertakkan gigi, dan berbeda daripada sebelum-sebelumnya, Ichigo yakin bahwa pemuda bersurai biru itu kali ini tengah merasakan kejengkelan yang teramat sangat.

Yah, bayangkan saja, ketika kamu tengah melakukan hal yang disukai yang sudah ditahan-tahan semenjak kemarin lalu karena merasa waktunya tidak pas, sudah melakukan berbagai _foreplay_ sampai-sampai milik sendiri tegak dalam keadaan yang menyakitkan karena terlampau 'keras', dan ketika akhirnya sudah berhasil berada di bagian terdalam lapisan daging hangat dan basah yang menggenggam milikmu dengan sempurna, terpaksa berhenti hanya karena orang bodoh berotak kacang yang seenaknya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan meminta _sharing_?

Mereka tidak sedang membicarakan mengenai berbagi makanan, atau mainan mobil-mobilan. Tetapi mengenai seks.

"Keluar kamu... SEKARANG!" Geraman kesal keluar dari sela-sela mulut Grimmjow, dan ia menatap dengan janji yang menyakitkan kepada Nnoitra jika pemuda itu tidak menuruti kata-katanya.

Yang mengagetkan Ichigo adalah Grimmjow yang menarik seprai untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Tidak pernah sekali pun terbesit dalam pikirannya, kalau Grimmjow akan bertindak peduli dan... protektif.

...

...

... Apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia lakukan tadi?

_Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck!_

Di saat benaknya sudah tidak lagi tertutupi oleh nafsu, Ichigo bisa kembali berpikir dengan jernih. Berpikir kalau tidak seharusnya ia masih berada di sini, melakukan... _ini_. Dengan berat, Ichigo menelan ludah yang mendadak terbentuk di tenggorokannya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat memikirkan mengenai hal yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Ia.

Grimmjow.

Seks.

_OH. MY. FUCKING. GOODNESS._

_Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan tadi? Begitu saja menyerahkan dirinya pada Grimmjow!_

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang ada, secepat mungkin Ichigo bergerak hingga membuat kejantanan Grimmjow keluar dari dalam dirinya. Ia sempat meringis sebelum kemudian berdiri dengan memeluk seprai dan berlari keluar kamar. Melewati pemuda yang bernama Nnoitra, dan walau ia bisa mendengar Grimmjow memanggil namanya, tidak sekali pun Ichigo menoleh. Ia hanya terus berjalan, bersyukur karena tidak ada seorang pun di lorong yang ia lalui, dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang—bagusnya—adalah kamar mandi.

Setelah yakin tidak ada siapa pun di dalam, Ichigo mengunci pintu di belakangnya dan merosot dengan punggung yang bergesekan dengan pintu hingga ia terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Ia menekuk lututnya, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas lutut.

Lalu Ichigo melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh tokoh utama yang merasa frustasi.

Ia mengumpat.

XOXOXO

"Ichigo-kun?"

Tersentak kaget, Ichigo mengerjap dan memandang ke arah seorang pria bersurai coklat yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Pria itu tersenyum, dan menurunkan cangkir yang ia genggam untuk kemudian menyimpan cangkir itu di atas permukaan meja, "Syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa membawamu kembali. Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Dari tatapan mata Aizen saat itu, Ichigo memiliki perasaan kalau pria itu sebenarnya tahu apa yang menjadi alasan dirinya terus melamun seharian ini.

Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin juga, karena kamar pribadi Aizen berada jauh dari kamar Grimmjow.

Hanya saja, saat itu pemuda yang dipanggil Nnoitra itu datang ke kamar Grimmjow jelas-jelas karena apa yang tengah dirinya dan Grimmjow lakukan saat itu. Jadi, ada kemungkinan... Argh, sialan! Brengsek! Ini semua gara-gara Grimmjow! Kalau saja pemuda itu tidak menggodanya dengan terus memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbangun sempurna itu, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan dirinya akan bisa duduk dengan nyaman di kursi tanpa menggunakan bantal tambahan... _seperti sekarang ini_.

"Tidak, Aizen-san. Aku cuma..." Ichigo menggelengkan kepala ringan ketika melihat Aizen menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Tidak. Bukan hal penting."

Ia tidak boleh sampai melamun lagi, atau bisa-bisa kejadian tadi pagi akan ketahuan begitu saja oleh orang lain. Ia juga harus membuat dirinya bisa berjalan dengan benar, karena ketika kuliah tadi, hampir saja teman-temannya menebak dengan tepat mengenai apa yang menjadi alasan dari cara berjalannya yang agak pincang. Untungnya ia cepat mengatakan kalau kakinya terkilir karena terjatuh. Dan sekarang, di saat seharusnya ia berbicara kepada Aizen mengenai kondisi rumahnya, ia malah melamun.

_Grimmjow sialan!_

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Ucap Aizen, "Kurasa tindakan yang Grimmjow lakukan sudah benar. Daripada tinggal di rumah yang setengah hancur begitu, lebih baik kau tinggal dulu di sini bersama adik-adikmu. Akan kuurus mengenai kerusakan yang ada di rumahmu itu." Ketika mendengar Aizen berbicara begitu, Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya dan hendak membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya saja Aizen lebih cepat untuk mengangkat tangannya, meminta Ichigo untuk tidak mengatakannya, "Isshin sudah bekerja padaku selama bertahun-tahun dan ia salah satu orang kepercayaanku. Sudah semestinya aku membantu."

Ichigo menurunkan pundaknya, merasa kalau nada bicara yang bosnya keluarkan itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk argumentasi. Ia tidak terlalu suka kalau harus sampai menyusahkan orang lain dalam masalahnya. Tapi, saat ini ia sedang berada dalam posisi yang tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi dengan alasan yang Aizen keluarkan tadi.

"Ayo, Ichigo-kun, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengantarku ke suatu tempat sekarang."

Ichigo mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Aizen yang menuju keluar rumah. Sepanjang berjalan, Ichigo hanya menunduk, tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya tetapi cukup memperhatikan juga untuk tidak menabrak sesuatu apa pun yang menghalangi. Hanya saja, berapa kali pun ia _lari_, pikiran mengenai kejadian _itu_ selalu berhasil menghantuinya kembali.

Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam interaksinya dengan Grimmjow, terbesit pikiran di benak Ichigo bahwa hal semacam ini akan terjadi di antara mereka.

... _Terlebih ia juga bukan_...

Yeah, benar. Ia bukan gay tapi sangat menikmati ketika merasakan seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama memberikan felatio padanya. Dan ketika ia merasakan kejantanan Grimmjow di dalam dirinya... Ia akan berbohong kalau mengatakan ia tidak merasa bergairah.

Grimmjow sialan! Tidak tahu diri!

Tidak tahu semenjak kapan dirinya berada di dalam mobil yang menyebarkan wewangian laviondia, dan entah semenjak kapan mobil yang ia kemudikan melaju dengan kecepatan standar di jalanan kota yang lumayan sepi, Ichigo hanya terus mengumpat di dalam hati. Sebuah keajaibanlah dirinya bisa membawa mobil keluar dari kediaman Aizen yang bagaikan istana itu dengan lancar dan tanpa sedikit pun kendala.

Langit saat itu sudah berubah kemerahan menandakan waktu yang sudah semakin sore. Ichigo melirik ke arah kaca tengah dan mendapati Aizen menatapnya dengan senyum di wajah yang menandakan kalau pria itu tahu sesuatu, membuat wajah Ichigo memerah. Tanpa disadari, ia menelan ludah.

_Aizen tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Grimmjow 'kan?_

_Suaranya tadi pagi tidak sekeras itu 'kan?_

_..._

_..._

_You're so death, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! So fucking death!_

Kembali melirik ke arah kaca tengah, kedua alis Ichigo berkerut. Sudah semenjak tadi ia melihat mobil _pick-up_ yang sama berada di belakang mobil yang dikendarainya. Sebenarnya sih, bisa saja dua kendaraan secara kebetulan mengarah kepada arah yang sama, tapi untuk yang satu ini, entah mengapa instingnya menjerit padanya untuk segera tancap gas dan menghindar sejauh mungkin. Hanya saja, ia tidak mau gegabah begitu saja karena insting manusia bisa saja salah, "... Aizen-san," Ia memanggil nama bosnya itu dengan nada suara yang hampir berbisik, membuat sang pria menatap ke arahnya melalui kaca tengah, lalu kemudian melirik ke belakang ketika mendapatkan pesan dari lirikan mata yang ia berikan.

Saat itu, walau hanya sekilas, Ichigo yakin ia melihat rahang Aizen yang mengejang. "Tetap jalan." Suara yang dikeluarkan Aizen begitu tenang, tapi nada kewaspadaan yang terlontar bisa Ichigo rasakan dibaliknya.

Seolah hal itu adalah sebuah izin, Ichigo dengan sengaja mempercepat laju mobilnya. Pertama mengetes apakah mobil di belakangnya akan ikut mempercepat lajunya. Dan... _bingo_! "Brengsek..." Mendesis, Ichigo mengganti gigi dan semakin menambah kecepatan sehingga melewati batas yang diizinkan. Bukan karena mobil yang mengikutinya itu juga menambah kecepatannya, tetapi karena—jika matanya tidak sedang membodohinya—ia juga melihat dari jendela penumpang mobil itu keluar tangan yang tengah mengarahkan senjata api pada mobilnya.

Ichigo tahu kalau dunia bisnis itu bukanlah dunia yang aman dan saling bunuh demi mempersempit saingan merupakan hal yang lumrah, apalagi untuk perusahaan sebesar Hueco Mundo. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan bisa terlibat di dalamnya.

Dan yang ingin ia jeritkan sekarang ini adalah kenyataan bahwa Aizen keluar rumah tanpa membawa seorang pun bodyguard! Apa sih sebenarnya yang dipikirkan bosnya ini!

"Lima peluru," Aizen bergumam, dan Ichigo kembali melirik ke arahnya melalui kaca tengah, "Jika lima peluru ditembakkan dalam titik yang sama, kaca anti peluru ini akan tetap pecah." Ingin rasanya Ichigo melemparkan botol minuman di atas dashboardnya ke kepala Aizen karena pria itu bisa-bisanya menjelaskan hal semacam itu dengan tenang dalam situasi begini.

_DZING!_

Karena dengan tembakan yang barusan, berarti sudah 3 kali kaca belakang kena. Ia bahkan bisa melihat retakan yang lumayan besar di sana. Menggerutu, Ichigo memilih jalur yang berbeda jauh dengan tujuannya yang semula. Dengan suara ban yang berdecit keras, ia membelokkan mobilnya menuju jalan yang jauh lebih sepi lagi.

Ia benar-benar baru tahu kalau ayahnya bekerja seperti ini. Akan ia peluk ayahnya itu ketika keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengatakan "Ayah hebat".

...

... _Pfft. Bercanda_.

"Belok kiri di depan, Ichigo-kun."

Lagi-lagi menyumpahi ketenangan Aizen di dalam hati, Ichigo tetap menuruti apa kata bosnya itu untuk berbelok... sebelum kemudian ia mengerem mendadak. Kedua matanya terbelalak, dan ekspresinya nampak begitu panik ketika melihat tembok yang membumbung tinggi di hadapannya.

Jalan buntu.

Kenapa Aizen malah menyuruhnya berbelok ke tempat semacam ini sih? !

.

**TBC**

.

**Entah kenapa saya punya perasaan kalo idup saya terancam sekarang... *celingukan***


	6. Chapter 5: Run For Your Life!

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Rose:** Yang pertama untuk Ichi... nanti bakalan muncul kok orangnya~ :)

**Zanpaku nee:** *cengo liatin gerimis yg dateng* Eh? Apanya ya yg direncanain sama Aizen? *siul2 gaje* *plak* Untuk fanart... Emang pernah kepikiran semacem itu sih n udah bikin beberapa sketsa dari cerita yg ada. Tapi, selalu males setiap mau mulai kalering :| *gampared* Ah, kalo ada yg mau bikin fanart dari fanfic saya juga boleh2 aja kok :"| *pengennya* Akakak~ Kalo mood gambar saya balik, biasanya sih bakalan saya lanjut kerjain :)) Sekarang2 ini lagi art block. Dan kemarin ini juga sempet webe... Masih agak nyisa sih sekarang =A=" Makanya kemampuan update jadi turun... *ORZ*

**Ryuu:** Belum waktunya~ Nanti kalo udah waktunya, saya kasih HOT STEAMY SEX-nya spesial buatmu deh :"|b

**ndoek:** Eh... Namamu jadi ada 'e'-nya sekarang 8Da *gapentingplisdeh* Kalau tbc ga nanggung, ga asik sih :"| Karena saya sering dikin bete tbc di bagian yg rame2 dari fanfic lain, saya juga jadi pengen balas dendam =w= *dibuang ke pelukan Kokuto* *eh* Ehh... Btw, dikau belum pernah on twitter lagi ya? ' 'a Ngerasa jarang ketemu...

**Aoi LawLight: **BYAKUYAAAA! SENBON DIKAU DIPADOK SI AO! *lari ke barak divisi 6* Seandainya emang bisa ada rape massal di fanfic ini *lirik Ichi* *ditabok Zangetsu* Tapi... Nggak kok~ Karena genrenya humor, jadi ga mungkin ada raep2an =))" . . . . . . . . . . . . *ngacir ke tempat Ki Joko Bodo buat cari kekebalan tubuh* *bletakk*

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Arya Angevin / astia aoi / euke hatsumoto / ArthuriaMariePendragon

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 5: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Grimmjow ga terlalu banyak muncul di sini**

Enjoy...

XOXOXO

_**Creak.**__ "Ohh...!" __**Creak.**__ "Ah... Haa..." __**Creak.**__ "Oh! Grimmjow!" __**Creak.**_

Berbagai suara bercampur menjadi satu dan seolah memantul dari dinding ke dinding lainnya, lalu kembali mengenai pendengarannya. Grimmjow mengerang pelan, ia mendesis merasakan rasa panas yang semakin membludak di daerah kunci pahanya. "_H... Har-Harder, _Grimmjow...!" Suara serak seorang wanita dengan nakalnya memprofokasi gerakan yang ia lakukan semenjak 20 menit yang lalu. Ajakan yang mengundang, dengan senang hati Grimmjow mengabulkan, ia menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan tenaga lebih, menghantamkannya tanpa peduli pada tubuh sang wanita yang menggeliat dengan liar di bawahnya.

"Oh, _yes! Yesss...!_ Se... Sedikit... lagi...! OHH!"

Jemari dengan cat kuku berwarna merah menusuk punggung Grimmjow dalam sebuah cengkeraman yang kuat. Bibir tipis yang berlapiskan lipstick merah muda menganga, mengeluarkan jeritan bisu, sebuah pertanda jika sang wanita kini berhasil mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Ia membasahi kejantanan Grimmjow yang berada di dalam dirinya, membuat pemuda yang bersangkutan mendesis dan juga menyusul kemudian. Sayangnya, karena lawannya adalah wanita, Grimmjow tidak bisa merasakan cairannya sendiri untuk memenuhi lapisan daging dalam yang mengurungnya kala itu.

Tentu saja ia tidak mau dituduh menghamili anak orang lain dan diharuskan menjadi seorang ayah di usia yang belum genap 20 tahun.

Ia menggunakan pengaman karenanya.

Diliputi kepuasan yang tidak tergantikan, keduanya hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa waktu. Mengatur laju nafas yang terlalu memburu. Ketika merasa kakinya sudah kembali bisa menopang tubuhnya, Grimmjow mengeluarkan miliknya, melepaskan kondom dan mengikatnya, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia bergerak menuruni ranjang, tanpa peduli akan tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan apa pun, Grimmjow meregangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya, dan menghela nafas panjang. Amarah yang sempat ia rasakan kepada Nnoitra akibat peristiwa tadi pagi, sudah dirasakan mulai berkurang.

Walau nampaknya ketika ia bertemu kembali saudara angkatnya itu, ia akan tetap _sedikit_ memberikan balasan.

"Hmm... Grimmjow, bisakah kau memberikanku aspirin?" Dengan menggunakan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, wanita yang baru saja Grimmjow gauli itu duduk bersandar di bagian _headboard_ ranjang. Salah satu tangannya memijat kening, sementara kepalanya yang menunduk membuat helaian surai oranye panjangnya dengan bebas menutupi bagian wajahnya yang kini meringis merasakan kepala yang berdenyut.

Mendengus, Grimmjow kemudian terkekeh sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di mana ia menyimpan aspirin sebagai jaga-jaga di salah satu lemari penyimpanan di sana. "Sudah merasakan _hangover_ lagi? Ran... Kemampuan minum alkoholmu benar-benar melemah." Sahutnya sambil masih terkekeh ketika menyerahkan secangkir air mineral dan pil aspirin kepada sang wanita yang kepalanya masih menunduk.

Rangiku tertawa kecil dan menerima aspirin serta air mineral yang diberikan, "Oh, kalau bukan karena seseorang yang sudah terlalu _horny_ untuk menunggu, aku tidak akan begini." Dengan cepat ia menengguk habis air mineral beserta aspirinnya, lalu menyerahkan gelas yang sudah kosong kembali pada Grimmjow, "Ya sudah. Sekarang aku mau tidur dulu." Sahutnya tenang sembari melambaikan tangan pelan dan mengubah posisi menjadi tiduran di balik selimut ranjang sang pemuda bersurai biru.

"Eh?" Grimmjow mengerutkan dahi, "Tunggu dulu, Matsumoto Rangiku. Aku tidak pernah setuju untukmu menghabiskan malam hari ini di sini."

Grimmjow dan Rangiku sudah berkali-kali saling memanfaatkan tubuh satu sama lain. Yang mereka perlukan hanya kehangatan tubuh yang lain, yang bisa memuaskan hasrat yang ada di dalam diri. Karena itu walau pun mereka berhubungan intim, mereka tidak pernah bertindak mesra. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan _sex buddy_ lainnya di luaran sana. Hubungan mereka tidak melibatkan perasaan, hanya tubuh dan nafsu gairah yang menggerakkan keduanya bersama.

"... Jangan khawatir, aku cuma ingin tidur selama beberapa jam, setelah itu pulang. Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak mungkin menyetir dalam keadaan _hangover_ seperti ini. _Oyasumi_, Grimmy~"

Mendecak, namun tidak memiliki pilihan lain—karena ia juga tidak mau menjadi penyebab alasan Rangiku (yang berkemungkinan) kecelakaan akibat mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk, Grimmjow membiarkan wanita muda bertubuh molek itu beristirahat selama beberapa jam ke depan. Setelah menyimpan gelas kosong di atas meja di dekat ranjangnya, Grimmjow berjalan kembali menuju kamar mandi, merasakan tubuhnya perlu dibangunkan sedikit lagi dan _shower_ dingin terasa begitu menggoda saat ini.

Padahal hari ini Grimmjow sama sekali tidak ada maksud mendekati Rangiku dan mengajaknya minum-minum di siang bolong setelah kuliah selesai. Tapi, karena tadi pagi ia _ditinggalkan_ begitu saja sebelum sampai _garis finish_, ia jadi tidak bisa berhenti marah-marah kepada siapa pun yang menegurnya di universitas tadi. Termasuk Yumichika dan Nakeem, seorang 'anak buah'nya lagi sih beruntung karena tidak masuk beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan orang yang 'tersedia' untuknya bisa membuang rasa frustasinya kala itu hanyalah wanita muda dengan dada besar yang kebetulan melangkah di depannya itu.

Selama ini Rangiku selalu berhasil membantunya, jadi untuk kali ini pun ia yakin begitu. Wanita muda itu memang sudah sangat _master_ dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan seks.

Menyalakan keran _shower_, Grimmjow mulai membersihkan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan _sponge_ yang sudah penuh dengan busa sabun.

XOXOXO

Yang pernah menonton fillm James Bond ataupun film _action_ mafia lainnya pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya adrenalin yang terpacu ketika menyaksikan detik-detik di mana tokoh utama jagoannya berusaha kabur dari kejaran musuh dengan tanpa dipersenjatakan apa pun. Yah, walau pun dalam film sudah bisa dipastikan bersenjatakan atau tidak, terluka atau segar bugar, si tokoh utama akan selamat. Seandainya saja hal semacam ini berlaku pada kenyataan juga, Ichigo tidak akan perlu merasa sesak nafas.

Semenjak meninggalkan mobil BMW yang dikendarainya, ia tidak berhenti berlari mengikuti pria yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan surai kecoklatan yang disisir rapih ke belakang. Aizen Sousuke seolah tidak kehabisan nafas, terus memimpin jalan di depan.

Ichigo jadi ingin tahu, seberapa besar paru-paru atasannya itu sebenarnya, karena sekarang ini ia merasa tubuhnya akan menyerah jika dipaksakan berlari lebih jauh lagi. Hanya saja, suara derap langkah yang berada di belakangnya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bertahan. Mana mau ia mendapatkan tubuhnya berlubang di hari pertamanya bekerja.

_DZING!_

"Uah!"

Secara refleks Ichigo agak menunduk. Peluru yang ditembakkan barusan dengan telak mengenai bongkahan kayu yang berada tepat di sebelah tubuhnya. Suaranya sempat membuat telinga Ichigo berdenging selama beberapa waktu sebelum tubuhnya terasa limbung. Hei! Tidak setiap hari ia dihadapkan dengan koboi-koboian semacam ini, jadi wajar saja kalau terlalu tegang bukan? !

Aizen yang sadar dengan kondisi Ichigo, menarik lengan sang pemuda dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah celah. Dengan satu tangannya, ia menutup mulut Ichigo agar yang bersangkutan tidak bersuara hingga tempat persembunyian mereka tidak akan ketahuan.

Kedua mata Ichigo nampak membelalak ketika mulut dan juga hidungnya ditutup. Ia sempat memberontak karena merasa jalan nafasnya terganggu. Tetapi genggaman erat di pinggangnya membuatnya berhenti. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengambil nafas... yang ternyata masih bisa ia lakukan karena Aizen membekapnya dengan masih meninggalkan ruang untuknya bernafas. Saking sepinya dan hanya terdengar suara derap langkah yang sempat mendekat kini semakin menjauh, tanda bahwa mereka bisa selamat, bukan hanya debar jantungnya sendiri, Ichigo pun bisa mendengar debar jantung Aizen. Hanya saja, debar jantung atasannya itu terbilang normal jika dibandingkan dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri yang seolah bisa membuat pusat kehidupannya itu meledak.

...

...

...

Apa ini cuma perasaannya saja kalau selain debaran jantung, Ichigo pun bisa merasakan nafas Aizen di pipinya?

...

...

Kalau mencoba dipikirkan kembali, dan dilihat secara lebih teliti...

Tangan Aizen membekap mulut Ichigo, sementara tangannya yang lain mendekapnya di pinggang, membawa tubuhnya hingga melekat dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dan kokoh di belakangnya. Di antara punggungnya yang tertutup lapisan kain t-shirt abu-abu yang dikenakannya, secara tidak langsung bisa ia ukur seberapa luasnya dada sang bos. Bau tembakau, serta harum parfum _aquatic_ hanya menambah daftar dari banyaknya alasan yang membuat wajah Ichigo merah padam saat ini. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melakukan kontak tubuh sedekat ini selain dengan keluarganya. Ganju pernah, hanya saja pria besar dan _agak_ bodoh itu tidak pernah masuk daftar orang yang akan ia kagumi, jadi namanya sudah tercoret semenjak awal.

_Ah Ichigo, kau lupa bagaimana tubuhmu menempel dengan tubuh Grimmjow pagi tadi?_

_Tanpa selembar pun pakaian pula, dan Grimmjow sudah_—

NGGAK!

Ia sangat tidak akan mengingat hal semacam itu di sini. Karena sekarang ia sudah merasa jeans yang ia kenakan menyempit. _Isshin memakai bikini... Isshin memakai bikini..._ Berkali-kali Ichigo merapalkan kata-kata itu di benaknya bagaikan sebuah mantra. Bayangan mengenai hal yang berada di urutan terakhir dalam hidupnya yang ingin ia lihat itu berhasil menenangkan _si Ichigo kecil_ dengan baik.

"Sepertinya sekarang sudah aman."

Suara berat seorang pria yang terdengar berikutnya sempat membuat Ichigo kaget dan mencari tahu siapa yang barusan berbicara, sebelum kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Aizen sudah tidak lagi menyentuhnya dan dada bidang yang berada di belakangnya kini menjauh. Dan suara yang berkata barusan adalah suara Aizen.

Ichigo mengatur nafasnya dan menstabilkan debar jantung secara perlahan, ia menghela nafas, "Y-yang tadi... si-siapa?"

"... Sepertinya _utusan_ dari Seireitei." Jawab Aizen sambil membenarkan posisi jas yang ia kenakan, dan sebelum sempat Ichigo bertanya lebih lanjut, ia menjawab lagi, "Bisa dikatakan Seireitei adalah saingan bisnis. Sudah semenjak dulu hubungan Hueco Mundo dan mereka tidak harmonis, dan keadaan itu diperparah dengan adanya insiden 'salah akte' di sebuah perternakan di Yokohama... Mereka berpikir kalau aku melakukan kecurangan, dan karena meja hijau tidak bisa meraihku, mereka menggunakan cara mereka sendiri untuk menunjukkan kekesalan mereka."

"... Kalau memang seberbahaya itu, kenapa kau tidak membawa bodyguard?" Tanya Ichigo.

"... Karena aku ingin mengetes sesuatu."

Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Aizen. Dahinya yang berkerut itu menunjukkan apa yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan dengan sangat jelas, karena itu Aizen bisa langsung menjawab tanpa menunggu Ichigo menyuarakan pertanyaannya itu, "Aku ingin tahu apa mereka beberapa waktu belakangan ini tidak muncul adalah karena keberadaan Isshin atau bukan... Dan nampaknya aku benar."

Tanpa perlu berpikir terlalu jauh, Ichigo bisa dengan cepat mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Aizen barusan. Intinya sih, dia diremehkan. Dirinya yang masih muda, 19 tahun, seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra, dianggap tidak bisa melindungi seorang pria pengusaha dari kejaran saingan bisnisnya. Geraman pelan terselip di sela-sela giginya yang menggeretak. Seireitei secara tidak langsung sudah menantangnya. Ichigo yang dilahirkan dengan nama yang memiliki arti; _The one who protects_, tentunya tidak akan begitu saja menerima dikatakan tidak bisa melindungi satu orang, sepenting apa pun orang itu.

Harga dirinya tidak membiarkan dirinya dianggap 'tidak bisa'.

Saking sibuknya dengan berbagai rencana untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya 'layak' untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya (walau cuma sementara), Ichigo tidak memperhatikan kalau saat ini Aizen tengah menghubungi seseorang dan memanggil namanya. Setidaknya sampai Aizen memutuskan untuk menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan mata sang pemuda. Kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, Ichigo menatap ke arah sang pria dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Bis menuju pusat kota baru akan tiba satu jam lagi," Aizen menjelaskan dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Ia mengakhiri teleponnya ketika mendengar balasan yang meyakinkan dari sambungannya, lalu berlanjut, "Karena itu, sebaiknya kita menunggu di tempat kerja Nnoitra saja. Tidak jauh dari sini."

... Bis?

Nnoitra?

"Eh... Maksudmu..."

Ichigo tidak salah ingat kalau tadi mereka tengah mengendarai mobil sebelum turun dan berlari ke gang sempit begini kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba harus menaiki bis jika yang perlu mereka lakukan sekarang ini hanya berjalan kembali ke tempat di mana mereka meninggalkan mobil tadi?

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh para pengejar itu pada mobilku. Lebih baik kita bermain aman di sini. Anak buahku yang akan mengecek mobil itu nanti." Tutur Aizen tanpa sedikit pun rasa kesal, walau pun Ichigo semenjak tadi nampak seperti yang kesulitan menerima informasi yang ada.

Tahu tidak memiliki wewenang apa pun untuk membantah, lagipula yang barusan itu bukanlah ide yang buruk, Ichigo mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah." Bagaimana pun, ia tidak mau juga kembali ke mobil hanya untuk ikut meledak bersama, kalau-kalau mobil BMW bosnya itu dipasangi bom oleh kawanan tadi. Hanya saja, pemuda bersurai oranye yang kini mulai melangkahkan kaki kembali mengikuti Aizen ke sebuah 'tempat kerja' yang dimaksudkan, ia tidak bisa berhenti merasa pernah mendengar nama 'Nnoitra' di suatu tempat.

Dan ketika melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri tempat tujuan mereka, Ichigo berharap ia bisa pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat tersebut. Inginnya sih berkata: _"Fuck you, Aizen!"_ lalu menghilang. Tapi tidak bisa ia lakukan. Pertama, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan dan membuat kedua adiknya kelaparan. Dan yang kedua, ia tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja secara tiba-tiba karena ia bukan ninja.

_... Fuck._

_Seandainya saja dirinya adalah Naruto..._

XOXOXO

Gerutuan yang terdengar bersamaan dengan suara tawa riang seorang gadis kecil, terdengar membahana dari sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berlabel 'Staff Only'. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria muda dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi namun kurus tengah membuka berbagai laci yang ada di sisi dinding, sementara seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah jambu tengah tertawa-tawa senang sambil berloncatan di sofa yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Nocchan kalah~! Nocchan kalah~!" Gadis kecil yang bernama Yachiru itu terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama yang dengan jelas ditujukan kepada pria muda yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Nnoitra, dengan tampang super _bete_ dan berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mencekik gadis kecil itu sampai mati—karena sekurang ajar apa pun, gadis itu adalah anak dari bosnya—terus mengacak-acak isi laci demi mencari benda yang ia butuhkan. Dan ketika pencariannya itu nihil, ia akhirnya mengerang kesal dan membanting pintu laci itu hingga tertutup dengan suara berdebam.

"Brengsek! Yachiru! Kau simpan di mana palu milikku? ?"

"Gilga-san!" Tesra yang baru saja memasuki ruangan karena mendengar ribut-ribut, nampak sangat kaget seniornya itu mengumpat di depan anak kecil. "Kalau Zaraki-san sampai tahu kau mengumpat di depan anaknya, ia pasti marah sekali padamu dan menyuruhmu lembur tanpa bayaran!"

Nnoitra hanya menggeram pelan mendengar nasehat yang tidak ingin ia dengarkan, dan membantingkan tubuhnya begitu saja ke sofa yang berada di sebelah Yachiru. Gadis kecil itu kini sudah berhenti berlompat-lompatan dan duduk dengan manis sambil menatap ke arah Tesra. Ia tahu kalau anak buah ayahnya yang satu itu selalu memiliki makanan yang ia sukai, dan pasti akan diberikan padanya kalau ia bersikap sangat manis. Dan benar saja, melihat Yachiru yang terdenyum simpul ke arahnya, Tesra kemudian mengelus surai merah muda sang gadis lalu memberikan 5 bungkus permen karet padanya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, Yachiru langsung membuka keseluruhan permen karetnya dan memasukkan semuanya sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya. Nnoitra mendengus melihatnya, "Heh... Aku tidak akan heran kalau kamu nanti dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena lambungmu menempel dengan jantung." Ia lalu kemudian memencet hidung Yachiru yang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya, membuat gadis itu sempat terpekik lalu cemberut.

Sayangnya, Nnoitra tidak tahu kalau cemberutnya Yachiru saat itu adalah karena gadis itu ingin dirinya lengah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari semenjak tadi, Gilga-san?" Tanya Tesra.

"Palu yang sengaja kubawa dari rumah beberapa hari lalu." Nnoitra menghela nafas, lalu menatap ke arah Yachiru dengan tatapan nanar, "Bocah kecil ini sudah seenaknya bermain dengan benda itu dan sekarang ia lupa di mana terakhir kali ia menyimpannya!" Dengan kasar ia menjewer telinga Yachiru, tapi kemudian memekik karena gadis kecil itu membalas perbuatannya dengan menggigit balik hingga menimbulkan bekas deretan gigi di pergelangan tangannya.

Tesra hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran orang dewasa dengan anak-anak yang sudah biasa terjadi di bengkel tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu semenjak 4 bulan lalu. Tidak mau ambil pusing dan terlibat dalam keributan yang tidak perlu, Tesra bergerak mengelilingi ruangan untuk mencarikan palu yang Nnoitra maksudkan barusan. Pada saat itu, seorang wanita bersurai hitam gelap yang diikat dalam bentuk ekor kuda memasuki ruangan.

"Gilga-san, diluar ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ujar wanita itu dengan nada penuh sopan santun.

Dengan kerutan di dahi, Nnoitra melepaskan kedua pipi Yachiru yang tengah ia tarik. Menebak-nebak mengenai siapa yang ingin menemuinya, Nnoitra beranjak berdiri, untuk kemudian matanya terbelalak ketika langkah kakinya terasa berat dan sulit lepas dari lantai. Tangannya bergetar lantaran kekesalan yang teramat sangat ketika melihat di balik sepatunya terdapat gumpalan permen karet berwarna merah muda, "YACHIRU! KEMBALI KE SINI KAMU! DASAR SETAN KONTET!" Kali ini ia langsung mengejar Yachiru yang berlari keluar ruangan dengan terkikik-kikik.

"Gilga-san! Sudah kubilang jangan menyumpah di depan anak kecil!" Teriak Tesra dengan nada tidak senang dari belakang.

Entah disengaja atau memang secara refleks, Nnoitra tidak tahu, tapi Yachiru berlari ke bagian terdepan bengkel. Suara tawa terkikik gadis kecil itu menggema dan terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Nnoitra, membuatnya berusaha melepaskan sepatu yang terdapat permen karetnya dan melemparkannya ke arah setan kecil berambut merah jambu... hanya untuk menyasar ke wajah orang lain dengan sangat telak.

Nnoitra bukanlah orang yang takut dipecat, atau pun takut membuat keributan dengan para pengunjung bengkel. Ia juga tidak terlalu peduli apakah pengunjung bengkelnya akan kembali lagi atau tidak nantinya, dan ia juga malas untuk berbaik-baik hati dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Benar, Nnoitra Gilga adalah orang yang hidup seenaknya, tidak pernah peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, selama ia masih bisa membuat perutnya kenyang. Karena itu, alasan wajahnya memucat dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran saat ini bukanlah karena ia telah tanpa sengaja menamparkan sepatu dengan telak kepada salah seorang pengunjung saat itu.

Bukan pula karena beberapa orang lain yang ada membelalakkan mata.

Bukan pula karena Yachiru menaiki atap truk yang tengah didongkrak tanpa tahu kalau hal itu berbahaya.

Tapi karena wajah yang nampak dari balik sepatu yang ia lemparkan barusan menampakkan senyum yang begitu lembut yang sanggup membuat para malaikat mencium bokong mereka sendiri. Kedua mata yang tertutup, yang hanya menambah kelembutan senyum yang terarah padanya saat itu. Jika orang lain melihat ekspresi semacam ini, mereka pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau orang itu baru saja merasakan dicium oleh alas sepatu yang terdapat permen karet... yang kini menempel di hidung wajah yang tersenyum itu.

Sayangnya, tinggal di kediaman raksasa milik seorang Aizen Sousuke, membuat Nnoitra tahu kalau ekspresi semacam itu nampak di wajah sang ayah angkat, berarti harinya akan berakhir menyakitkan.

_Gulp_.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata-kata Tesra tadi.

XOXOXO

Hal pertama yang ia sangka akan ia lihat ketika memasuki bengkel dengan nama _ZARAKI'S_ ini adalah sosok dari seorang Zaraki Kenpachi itu sendiri. Karena itu, tentu saja ia sudah bersiap untuk kabur jika pada kenyataannya memang sosok pria bertubuh besar dan berwajah narapidana inilah yang muncul di depan matanya.

Kalian pasti bingung kan mengapa Ichigo begitu ingin sekali menghindari sosok bernama Zaraki ini?

Katakakanlah, hubungan keduanya jauh dari kata mesra.

Makanya, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan sepatu ke arahnya, sebelum di saat terakhir ia melihatnya dan menghindar tepat waktu... hanya untuk kemudian sepatu itu menampar Aizen—yang berada di belakangnya—tepat di muka. Suasa yang sempat terbilang ribut beberapa waktu lalu, dalam sekejap berubah hening. Dan tanpa melihat pun, Ichigo sudah tahu bagaimana wajah Aizen saat ini—walau pun memang ia tidak menyangka kalau kekesalan yang dirasakan oleh pria itu akan ditunjukkan dengan wajah yang tersenyum bagaikan malaikat yang rela dilempari oleh kotoran sapi.

Senyuman penuh keikhlasan dan kepasrahan.

... _Yeah, benar._

_Seperti yang dua kata itu ada saja dalam kamus seorang Aizen Sousuke._

Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah orang yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan, dan merasa kedua matanya akan keluar dari kelopaknya. Tidak jauh darinya, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi, panjang membumbung tinggi, fisik yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Terlebih setelah kejadian memalukan tadi pagi. Pantas saja ia merasa pernah mendengar nama "Nnoitra" sebelumnya. Nama yang sama juga pernah dilontarkan dalam nada kekesalan oleh Grimmjow. Dan merupakan nama yang membuatnya tersadar dari apa yang tengah ia lakukan tanpa pikir panjang, dan sekaligus membuatnya amat sangat malu.

Nnoitra adalah nama salah satu saudara Grimmjow yang memergokinya tengah berseks dengan sang pemuda, dan mengutarakan keinginan untuk melakukan _threesome_.

Bagusnya, nampaknya Nnoitra tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena kondisi yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini. Jadi, sekarang Ichigo bisa menyisikan tubuhnya, menghindar menjauh, dan...

"Kelihatannya kau selalu bekerja dengan penuh energi, Nnoitra-kun?"

Ichigo tidak bisa menahan sentakan dari tubuhnya saat mendengar nada suara Aizen. Nada suara pria itu _agak_ lebih berat daripada biasanya, dan Ichigo sangat bersyukur nada semacam itu tidak ditujukan kepada dirinya. Karena ia tahu, nada semacam itu sangat membahayakan. Apalagi dari seseorang yang selalu ingin mendapatkan nilai baik dari orang lain seperti Aizen.

Nnoitra saat ini tengah berada di ujung tanduk, ia tahu itu.

Dan dilihat dari wajah pucat sang pemuda jangkung, Ichigo pun tahu kalau pemuda itu menyadari posisinya.

_Kasihan_...

Tidak mau terlibat, Ichigo mulai berjalan menjauh secara diam-diam, seolah saat ini ia tengah berencana kabur setelah mencopet orang lain di tengah keramaian. Karena itu tidak heran ketika ia melompat kaget mendengar sebuah pekikan melengking, "BERRY-CHAAAAAN!" Dan mendadak di kepalanya tertemplok _bongkahan_ berwarna hitam dan merah jambu, membuat tubuhnya sempat tidak seimbang dan jatuh jika tidak karena meja counter yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Y-Yachi-chan..."

_Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial._

"Apa aku tidak salah mendengar nama yang dijeritkan barusan?"

_OH. MY. FUCKING. HELL. GOD_.

Seperti robot yang rusak, Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan susah payah karena beban yang ada di sana. Dalam sekejap tidak ada lagi warna yang menempel ditubuhnya, kecuali dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, ketika kedua iris _cinnamon_nya yang membelalak lebar menampakkan dengan jelas sosok seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan luka yang menurun di wajahnya, serta seringai lebar yang mengkonsumsi setengah dari wajah tersebut.

Zaraki Kenpachi berdiri di salah satu ambang pintu dengan sangat kokoh, menyeringai, seperti seorang psikopat yang akhirnya bisa kembali mendapatkan kesenangan setelah sangat lama tidak membunuh orang.

Sekarang, bukan hanya Nnoitra yang berada di ujung tanduk, tetapi juga dirinya.

"Sudah siap untuk ronde kedua, Kurosaki?"

Hanya dalam sekejap mata, katana—yang muncul entah dari mana—kini melesat ke arah Ichigo.

_Kami-sama, apakah permintaannya untuk bisa melalui hari dengan tenang ini berlebihan?_

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6: Let's Get The Fuck Outta Here

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**ndoek: **Complicated. Biar Grimmy yg ngejawabnya sendiri nanti ;)

**Rose:** Mengenai masalah Kenpachi n Ichi, ada dijelasin garis besarnya di sini~

**Zanpaku nee: **Tahan yaa... Grimmy fucked orang lain cuma sekali kemaren doang T^T Saya buat itu implisit karena saya sendiri ga suka het rate-M sih ==a Tp, demi cerita itu teh T^T *serba salah* *plak*

**Aoi LawLight:** Akakakak... Iyah, yg James Bond udah dibetulin ^^' Lupa banget mana yg bener sih... *dasar pikun* Rape massal =)) Keknya seru tuh *dicincang kecil2*

**Ryuu: **Tenang... lemon het-nya ga bakalan ada lagi kok. Saya sendiri juga ga kuat sebenernya ._. Tapi... for the sakes of story... *kekeuh* *plak* Di sini Grimmjow banyak kok :D Kalo lemon... kayaknya chapter depan bisa ada, tapi ga janji juga :D *plakplakplak*

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **katskrom / Arya Angevin dan kepada kalian yang memasukkan cerita ini pada alert dan fave ;)

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 6: LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Ada percakapan yang murni menggunakan bahasa Inggris karena memang karakternya sedang berbicara menggunakan bahasa itu.**

Enjoy~

XOXOXO

_Haaaahh..._

Akhirnya bisa juga ia menghela nafas panjang, segera setelah kakinya melangkah melewati pagar tinggi semampai kediaman Aizen, ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan lebih dari jam 8 malam. Kedua kakinya mulai terasa pegal karena terlalu banyak berlari dan melompat, kedua tangannya pun terasa sakit, seluruh otot di tubuhnya terasa tegang semua. Yang bisa membantunya merasakan kenyamanan kembali, nampaknya hanya dengan berendam di bak mandi penuh dengan air hangat.

Melepaskan diri dari Kenpachi adalah yang paling sulit yang pernah ia lakukan.

Pria bertampang narapidana yang pernah menjadi guru olahraganya ketika SMA itu selalu saja mengejarnya, walau pun baru rambut oranye-nya saja yang muncul, sama seperti banteng yang langsung bereaksi ketika melihat warna merah.

Awalnya, Ichigo yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA, tidak pernah sekali pun berbicara dengan Kenpachi yang saat itu diharuskan mengajarkan lempar lembing pada anak-anak di kelasnya. Kontak yang mereka lakukan hanyalah tatapan mata dan deheman. Hanya saja, ketika sudah sampai giliran Ichigo yang melakukan lempar lembing, hubungan guru-murid mereka langsung berubah 180 derajat. Ichigo, yang tidak memiliki kontrol baik dengan tangannya, kecuali untuk menyetir, melayangkan lembing ke arah yang terlarang.

Depan wajah Kenpachi persis.

Kenpachi yang ternyata memiliki dojo kendo dan master dalam hal berpedang, menganggap kecelakaan _kecil_ itu sebagai sebuah tantangan. Dan Ichigo yang tidak ingin menginap di rumah sakit, dibuat pontang-panting keliling sekolah demi menghindari guru olahraga yang haus darah itu. Dirinya yang terus berhasil kabur semenjak saat itu, tidak pernah menyulut keinginan Kenpachi untuk bertarung. Bayangkan betapa leganya Ichigo ketika masuk kuliah dan jauh dari lingkungan SMAnya itu.

Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka juga kalau Kenpachi memiliki bengkel sendiri.

Apalagi bertemu kembali seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Berkat Aizen dan Nnoitra-lah dirinya bisa kabur kali ini. Ditambah dengan bantuan salah seorang pegawai yang mengalihkan perhatian Kenpachi selama beberapa waktu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Nnoitra...

"Hei, Berry. Padahal aku sudah mengajakmu untuk makan di restoran, kenapa malah jadi pulang ke rumah?"

Pemuda kurus dan jangkung itu sama sekali tidak lepas sesenti pun darinya semenjak kembali setelah mengantar Aizen ke tempat tujuannya. Sudah berkali-kali dirinya mencoba melepaskan diri, namun selalu berakhir nihil, sehingga ia malah capek sendiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencueki sang pemuda jangkung bermata satu yang kini melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pundaknya.

Kalau sampai ada yang melihatnya seperti ini...

"... Ichi-nii, aku tidak tahu kalau kau gay."

Suara Karin yang muncul di sampingnya, bukan hanya membuat Ichigo terlonjak, tapi juga melompat beberapa senti dari tanah saking kagetnya. Nnoitra yang juga kaget, tanpa disadari memberikan Ichigo peluang untuk mengambil langkah menjauh. Dengan mata yang membulat dan keringat dingin yang mengucur, Ichigo menatap ke arah adik bersurai hitamnya itu, "K-Karin, bukannya kau seharusnya bersama dengan Yuzu?" Karena semenjak tinggal di kediaman Aizen ini, Karin tidak pernah lepas dari Yuzu sedikit pun. Mungkin karena mereka berada di tempat yang asing, insting kembar mereka pun langsung bekerja.

"Yuzu sedang bersama Lily di rumah belakang." Jawab Karin singkat. Bola yang semenjak tadi ia giring menggunakan kakinya, ia tendang ke atas pelan dan menangkapnya dengan tangan. "Jadi... Semenjak kapan?" Kedua alis remaja putri yang tomboi itu terangkat tinggi dan bergantian melihat ke arah Ichigo dan juga Nnoitra.

Menggeliat tidak nyaman, Ichigo melihat ke berbagai arah kecuali ke arah Karin, "Sejak kapan... apanya?" Ia sebenarnya tahu apa yang adiknya maksudkan barusan dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi, mana mau ia menjawab begitu saja. Karena dengan mengatakan 'salah paham' saja, Karin tidak akan dengan mudahnya percaya walau pun apa yang ia katakan adalah kenyataan. Dan memang benar, Karin saat ini hanya diam saja menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan pandangan malasnya yang sering kali membuat Ichigo merasa tidak nyaman. Lalu, ditambahkan lagi dengan seringai lebar yang kini nampak di wajah Nnoitra, Ichigo merasa semakin tersudut karena ia yakin pemuda jangkung itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Jangan begitu, Berry. Katakan saja pada adik kecilmu ini," ucap Nnoitra sembari menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke kepala Karin. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal yang dilemparkan padanya dari sang gadis kecil, "Kalau aku tadi mengajakmu ken—"

—_SMACK!_

Sepatu yang kini mendarat di wajahnya, membuat Nnoitra menghentikan perkataannya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak...!" Ichigo mendesis, "Kau mau ajak aku ke restoran kek, ke pantai kek, ke kuburan nenek moyangmu kek, pokoknya aku menolak dan berhentilah mengikutiku!" Dengan begitu, Ichigo pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, meninggalkan Karin dan Nnoitra yang tertawa-tawa di belakang.

Tapi, baru saja Ichigo melewati pintu depan, langkahnya langsung berhenti dan kedua matanya membelalak melihat adegan yang ada di hadapannya.

Di depannya, tidak lebih jauh dari lima langkah dari posisinya berdiri, terdapat Grimmjow berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang wanita bertubuh molek dan surai oranye panjang bergelombang. Tubuh keduanya menempel satu sama lain, dan nampak tenggelam dalam ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan. Bahkan sebelum wanita itu mengeluarkan suara lenguhan, kinerja otak Ichigo sudah putus. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ada rasa marah di dalam hatinya yang begitu membara... dan diikuti dengan perasaan lain yang tidak ingin ia ketahui apa.

"Ichi-chan?"

Tersadar dari kondisinya yang terpaku karena mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali, kedua iris coklat Ichigo kembali terfokus pada dua sosok di hadapannya. Grimmjow yang nampak cuek—_brengsek_—dan wanita yang nampak kaget melihat ke arahnya... yang ternyata memang ia kenali.

Rangiku.

"Ichi? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di sini."

Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang Rangiku lontarkan, Ichigo mengeluarkan nafas dan melangkah melewati keduanya. Kedua alisnya berkerut hebat, bingung dengan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Hatinya yang mengernyit membuatnya merasakan sakit, tapi kemudian ia anggap perasaan itu sebagai perasaan yang timbul karena dirinya saat ini sangat lelah. Ia yang fokus dengan kekesalan yang dirasakannya, sama sekali tidak menyadari Grimmjow mendadak meraih lengannya dan menariknya, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Wajah kagetnya dalam sekejap berubah kembali menjadi wajah yang penuh kekesalan kembali ketika melihat ke arah wajah Grimmjow yang memandang lurus ke lengannya, "Apa maumu?"

"... Kau terluka."

"... Apa?"

Grimmjow yang kemudian menaikkan lengan pendek kemejanya, membuat Ichigo mengaduh karena tiba-tiba merasakan rasa perih yang sebelum ini tidak ia rasakan. Kedua matanya kembali terbelalak ketika melihat garis merah dan darah yang mengering di bagian lengan atasnya yang tadi tertutup lengan kemeja. Ia _memang_ benar terluka, tapi tidak tahu semenjak kapan.

Mungkin ketika berusaha menghindar dari Kenpachi tadi.

Menghela nafas, Ichigo pun mencoba menarik lengannya dari genggaman Grimmjow, "Lepas, Grimmjow." Tapi yang dilakukan oleh pemuda bersurai biru itu malah semakin mengencangkan genggamannya, dan Ichigo dibuat tersentak kecil karena rasa sakitnya.

"Di mana kau mendapatkan luka ini?" Grimmjow bertanya sambil menatap lurus ke kedua iris coklat Ichigo.

Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, tatapan Grimmjow saat itu membuat Ichigo menelan ludah, "Ini bukan..."

"Apa tadi Aizen kembali diserang?"

"... Yeah, tapi—GRIMMJOW!" dengan cepat Grimmjow menarik Ichigo dan berjalan cepat semakin dalam ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Rangiku yang menatap dengan keheranan sebelum kemudian tersenyum nakal seolah mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan memang menarik bagi wanita muda yang senang main-main itu.

Tidak sekali pun genggaman Grimmjow melemah, seberapa pun kerasnya usaha Ichigo untuk melepaskan diri. Menyerah, Ichigo pun akhirnya hanya membuang nafas dan mengikuti langkah panjang Grimmjow dengan agak tersendat-sendat.

_Ingat kan kalau panjang kaki mereka berdua berbeda?_

Sesampainya di sebuah kamar, yang Ichigo yakini sebagai kamar Grimmjow karena ia masih belum lupa bentuk kamar sang pemuda, ia didorong begitu saja ke arah tempat tidur hingga membuat keseimbangannya goyah, tapi untungnya berhasil ia tahan. Belum sempat mengeluarkan amarahnya akibat diperlakukan seenaknya dan ditarik-tarik ke sana kemari, sebuah tas ransel berwarna biru dongker melayang ke arahnya dan Ichigo menangkapnya karena refleks. Setelah tas, melayang juga t-shirt, celana jeans, topi, kemeja, celana dalam... _The fuck_?

"Masukkan keseluruhan benda itu ke dalam tas, Berry. Jangan cuma bengong saja." Grimmjow berucap tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo sambil kemudian berajalan ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar, tidak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa sikat gigi, dan menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia menghela nafas, lalu menjitakkan kepala sikat gigi ke dahi sang pemuda bersurai oranye yang terbengong.

"Aw! Apaan sih? !"

"Bereskan. Aku harus menelepon seseorang dulu." Tatapan yang diberikan Grimmjow nampak begitu menusuk, dan Ichigo mau tidak mau menurut tapi tetap bersungut-sungut sambil memasukkan pakaian yang dilemparkan Grimmjow tadi ke dalam tas. Di saat yang bersamaan dengan ia membereskan barang, ia bisa menangkap kata-kata Grimmjow yang memiliki ponsel menempel di telinga kanannya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu menelepon dengan jarak yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. "Sediakan aku pesawat dalam waktu 2 jam." Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengarkan ini.

Apa itu artinya Grimmjow akan bepergian ke luar pulau? Luar negeri? Makaya dia disuruh membereskan pakaian sang pemuda?

Ichigo menggeram pelan, dan tanpa peduli rapih atau tidak, ia melanjutkan memasukkan keseluruhan pakaian ke dalam tas. Brengsek... Grimmjow pikir siapa dirinya? Seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh. Padahal dia berada di sini itu untuk pekerjaan sebagai supir, bukan pembantu. Sudah seenaknya memindahkan barangnya dan barang-barang adiknya ke kediaman ini, sekarang pemuda itu juga akan seenaknya memerintahkan dia?

"Las Vegas."

Mengerjapkan mata, Ichigo mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Grimmjow. Pemuda itu nampaknya sudah selesai menelepon dan mengembalikan ponselnya itu ke sakunya. _Apa yang barusan itu dia tidak salah dengar? Las Vegas? Keren banget kalau Grimmjow berniat ke sana. _Ichigo juga pernah bermimpi untuk bisa pergi ke tempat semewah itu, tapi ia tahu kalau keinginannya itu tidak akan pernah terkabulkan karena ia tidak sekaya itu untuk bisa menghabiskan uang di hadapan mesin koin. Tangan kembali ditarik, Ichigo memandang Grimmjow dengan tatapan kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Grimmjow? Lepas! Kenapa sih kau senang sekali menarikku ke sana sini? !" Sekali lagi Ichigo berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kenapa kalau untuk saat semacam ini, rasanya Grimmjow selalu lebih kuat darinya?

Padahal biasanya mereka selalu seimbang.

Grimmjow menggeram, mulai merasa pemberontakkan Ichigo menyebalkan. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membawa Ichigo di pundaknya, gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Ichigo terpekik dan memberontak lebih sangar. Tapi, Grimmjow memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menghentikan pemuda penuh tenaga itu.

Ichigo merasa nafasnya tercekat ketika merasakan jari yang menyodoknya tepat di bagian pintu masuknya yang tertutup oleh jeans yang dikenakannya. Dalam sekejap, gerakannya terhenti. Dan karena Grimmjow tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, hanya terus melakukan _itu_, Ichigo menggertakkan gigi, "... Kali ini kau mau bawa aku ke mana? !" desisnya.

Untuk beberapa saat sama sekali tidak ada jawaban, hening. Seolah barusan Grimmjow tidak mendengarkan apa yang Ichigo tanyakan. Tapi, baru saja Ichigo akan mengulangi pertanyaannya, Grimmjow menjawab, "Las Vegas. Aku harus bertemu temanku di sana, dan kau harus menemaniku. Aku jarang berpergian sendiri."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, tapi kemudian menyengir, "Aaw... Apa ini? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez takut untuk bepergian seorang diri? Ingin aku melindungimu dari orang jahat—AH!" Grimmjow mencubit keras pantat Ichigo, sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah dan yakin cubitan di pantatnya itu akan berbekas. Di saat itulah ia sadar kalau mereka sudah berada di luar rumah dan hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Ichigo kembali memberontak, lebih kuat daripada biasanya, sampai-sampai Grimmjow hampir saja melepaskan pegangannya.

"Woa! Sebaiknya kau lihat-lihat, Berry! Aku bisa saja menjatuhkanmu lho!"

"Kalau begitu, jatuhkan saja! Mana mungkin aku mau ikut denganmu!" Ichigo mendorong kepala Grimmjow sekuat tenaga dan menyarangkan lututnya tepat di perut sang pemuda bersurai biru, membuat genggaman pada tubuhnya terlepas dan walau pun hampir jatuh, ia berhasil turun dan menapak permukaan tanah dengan kakinya sendiri.

Grimmjow menghela nafas melihat kelakuan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa hari darinya itu, dan sebelum sempat Ichigo berjalan terlalu jauh darinya, ia menarik lengannya kembali dan tanpa peringatan apa pun, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ichigo. Jelas saja, hal ini membuat Ichigo benar-benar diam. Kedua matanya membelalak, namun segera tertutup ketika Grimmjow memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, dan mulai mengeksplor bagian dalamnya. Ichigo mengerang, merasa tubuhnya meleleh dengan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Grimmjow.

Ini menyebalkan, tapi ia akui, Grimmjow memang seorang pencumbu yang handal.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan ketika Grimmjow mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggu dengan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Setelah pintu tertutup dan mobil mulai berjalan dikemudikan oleh sang tukang kebun, Shinji, yang menyeringai sangat lebar mendapatkan tontonan gratis, Grimmjow pun akhirnya menyudahi ciuman dan Ichigo nampak agak kesulitan untuk menarik nafas. Dahi pemuda bersurai oranye yang wajahnya sangat merah itu kembali mengerut. Kelihatannya karena menyadari kini dirinya berada di dalam mobil yang tengah berjalan. Geraman terdengar dari celah yang ada di antara bibir plum yang masih basah, dampak dari kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Grimmjow..."

"Kau ikut ke Las Vegas denganku. Titik." Mengibaskan tangannya, Grimmjow mengambil posisi nyaman di kursinya tanpa ambil pusing dengan ekspresi Ichigo yang kelihatannya siap meledak di setiap detik.

XOXOXO

Ichigo tidak bisa menutup mulut yang menganga dan membuka matanya yang terpejam semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah asing yang berada ratusan ribu kilometer dari rumahnya. Walau pun saat ini Grimmjow tengah terkekeh-kekeh di sebelahnya karena wajah bodoh yang tengah ia kenakaan saat ini, Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia memikirkan mengenai seberapa banyak lampu dan seberapa besar penerangan yang digunakan di jalanan yang tengah ia lalui ini, karena seerat apapun matanya terpejam, rasanya ia masih merasa silau.

Ia sekarang ini berada di kota yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia singgahi. Las Vegas. Pusat kota Las Vegas. Kota yang menjadi pusat hiburan malam dan surganya para orang kaya untuk menghamburkan uang.

Plus, saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam limousin yang panjangnya hanya pernah ia lihat di televisi.

_Dengan wajah bodoh mengarah ke jendela mobil._

Benar-benar, sebenarnya seberapa besar kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh Aizen sehingga putranya bisa seenaknya pergi ke kota termahal di dunia ini? Dengan menggunakan pesawat pribadi, mobil jemputan... dan katanya sekarang ini mereka sedang menuju ke arah hotel yang dikelola oleh Aizen.

"Ayo, Strawberry. Betulkan wajahmu itu dan segeralah turun dari mobil, kita sudah sampai." Suara Grimmjow yang terdengar dari depannya sontak membuat Ichigo kaget dan membuka kedua matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari semenjak kapan mobil berhenti dan Grimmjow membuka pintu di sebelahnya. Seringai lebar yang menunjukkan sederetan gigi putih Grimmjow, membuat dahi Ichigo kembali berkerut. Seperti layaknya anak kecil yang mengambek karena kemauannya tidak dituruti, Ichigo mendengus dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada ketika sudah turun. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melihat-lihat sekitarnya karena merasa yakin kali ini ia bisa pingsan melihat hal yang _luar biasa_ lagi.

Perhatian Ichigo teralihkan ketika lengan Grimmjow melingkari pundaknya. Dengan dahi yang berkerut, ia melirik ke arah wajah sang pemuda, tetapi yang bersangkutan terus menatap ke depan dengan menggiring dirinya ke dalam hotel. Ichigo mendecak, berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Grimmjow dari pundaknya, tapi akhirnya menyerah karena Grimmjow sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Ketika memasuki _lobby_, untuk pertama kalinya kedua iris coklat Ichigo _jajan_ ke sana kemari. Serupa dengan kediaman Aizen di Jepang, hotel yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Las Noches ini pun memiliki interior yang serba putih. Rasanya tanpa lampu pun ruangan tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini sudah akan terang. Dan ketika melihat ke atas, Ichigo kembali dibuat terperangah, karena jarak lantai dan atap hotel kelihatannya tidak akan pernah berakhir.

_Jauh banget!_

"Welcome, Jaegerjaquez Sir. May I know what is the reason you come suddenly like this?"

Pria berdagu panjang dan juga berpakaian serba putih menghampiri mereka, membuat Ichigo mengerjapkan mata. _Ah, benar juga. Saat ini sekarang dia sedang berada di luar negeri, wajar saja bahasa yang digunakan bukan bahasa Jepang_. Dan kemudian pikiran itu membuat wajah Ichigo agak pucat, karena pada dasarnya Ichigo sangat lemah berbahasa Inggris. Jurusan sastra yang ia ambil di kampus, adalah sastra Jepang. Tidak salah lagi, ia akan kesulitan berkomunikasi di sini jika tidak bersama dengan Grimmjow.

_Aargh... Kenapa waktu yang ia lalui jadi terasa sulit seperti ini sih?_

Grimmjow menggeram pelan, nampak tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan barusan, "Shut up, Shawlong! I own this fuckin' place, so I can come whenever I want. Just bring my things from the car to my room, and don't disturb me unless I tell you so." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang manajer hotel, Grimmjow melangkah mendekati lift bersama Ichigo yang nampak kebingungan. Ada beberapa kata yang Grimmjow lontarkan barusan yang menarik perhatian pemuda bersurai oranye itu yang nampaknya ia tahu apa artinya, tetapi masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengoprek kamus bahasa Inggris terbatas yang ada di kepalanya.

Memasuki lift yang akhirnya terbuka, Grimmjow menekan tombol yang bertuliskan "PS". _Playstation?_ Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, tapi kemudian membuang jauh-jauh perkiraannya itu karena tidak mungkin singkatan tersebut memiliki kepanjangan semacam itu. Masih sibuk dengan kamus di otaknya, Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau ia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Grimmjow. Bahkan menggenggam bagian belakang jaket yang pemuda bersurai biru itu gunakan. Grimmjow yang menyadari hal itu hanya menyeringai, dan mencoba mengetes dengan menurunkan tangannya yang tadinya berada di pundak, ke pinggang Ichigo. Dan Ichigo masih juga belum menyadarinya.

Kelihatannya terlalu penasaran dengan arti kata-kata Grimmjow tadi.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berpikir, juga melihat ke arah monitor yang menunjukkan nomor lantai yang dilalui oleh lift, yang sudah lebih dari 20 lantai, kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak karena akhirnya otaknya bisa menemukan jawaban yang ia cari-cari.

PS adalah singkatan dari _Penthouse Suite_.

Dan arti dari kata-kata Grimmjow tadi... _'I own this'_... Oh, _Shit_...

"... Hotel ini milikmu." bisik Ichigo dalam keterkagetannya. Namun, wajah kagetnya segera berubah ketika mendengar Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga badannya bergetar. "Apa yang lucu?" Ichigo mendesis, tapi kemudian kedua matanya mengerjap karena menyadari seberapa dekat... menempelnya... tubuhnya dengan tubuh Grimmjow. Dengan segera ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jaket Grimmjow, dan hendak mengambil langkah menjauh, tapi tertahan oleh lengan Grimmjow yang berada di pinggangnya.

Grimmjow yang nampaknya puas sekali tertawa, kini tengah berusaha membenarkan nafasnya, "Kau... Kupikir apa yang membuat wajahmu serius begitu... _Hehe_... Pantas saja kau tidak nampak kaget ketika kukatakan dengan jelas kalau akulah pemilik hotel ini, bukan Aizen. Ternyata... Kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, eh, _Ichi_?"

Bukannya merasa kesal dengan ekspresi mengejek Grimmjow, Ichigo merasa bulu kuduknya meremang ketika mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh sang pemuda dengan nada yang seduktif. Dalam sekejap, bayangan kejadian di kamar Grimmjow beberapa waktu lalu langsung menghantuinya dan membuat wajahnya merah, semerah tomat. Hal ini membuat Grimmjow tertawa semakin keras, sehingga Ichigo menendang tulang kering Grimmjow dengan sangat keras, membuat yang bersangkutan melepaskan genggamannya di pinggangnya demi mengelus tulang kering kanannya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Di saat yang bersamaan, pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai "PS". Dan Ichigo dibuat memekik karena mendadak ada orang yang menerobos, padahal pintu lift belum terbuka sepenuhnya, dan menubruk Grimmjow... _Well_, sebenarnya bukan menubruk yang benar-benar _menubruk_, tapi... Yang jelas, siapa pun itu, kini tengah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Grimmjow yang nampak kaget.

"Grimmy!" Dari jenis suaranya, Ichigo bisa menebak kalau figur bertubuh mungil di mana surai hitamnya mengenakan pin rambut, adalah seorang pemuda.

Ekspresi yang Grimmjow tampakkan saat itu adalah ekspresi yang menunjukkan rasa tidak suka, "The hell do ya think yer doin', Luppi?" Mengelap bibirnya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan, Grimmjow menatap ke arah pemuda yang bernama Luppi itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Tapi, kelihatannya Luppi sama sekali tidak peduli, dan malah memajukan bibirnya, "But... I miss you, Grimmy..." Ia melepaskan dekapannya dari leher Grimmjow, dan menaikkan kedua alisnya ketika untuk pertama kalinya menyadari keberadaan Ichigo. "Who is it?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Ichigo yang langsung mengerutkan dahi karena disamakan dengan benda.

_'It' itu penggunaan untuk benda dan bukannya orang kan?_

_... Sialan! Memangnya siapa sih orang ini? !_

"How about we talk in your room, ne? I can't always keep the elevator open, you know..." Kali ini sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan langsing, dengan surai... _pink? Beneran tuh?_—yang tengah menekan tombol lift agar pintunya terus terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Grimmjow dan menarik lengannya sampai keluar dari lift. Tidak sekali pun pria bersurai pink itu menatap ke arah Ichigo, seolah dirinya tidak ada.

Ia tidak dianggap.

Pikirannya itu membuat urat kekesalan Ichigo berdenyut keras, dan kerutan dahinya semakin dalam ketika pintu lift tertutup, tapi tidak sekali pun Grimmjow menengok ke belakang untuk mengecek keberadaannya. Brengsek. Sialan. Mati saja kau, Grimmjow _fucking_-Jaegerjaquez. Menekan tombol lantai dasar dengan penuh kekesalan, Ichigo memutuskan kalau lebih baik dirinya pulang saja.

Toh sekarang ini Grimmjow sudah memiliki orang lain yang menemaninya kan?

Dua orang lagi.

Ichigo merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh karena tidak memberikan perlawanan yang lebih berarti ketika Grimmjow menariknya dari kediaman Aizen. Ia bahkan tertipu dan sempat berpikiran kalau Grimmjow memang peduli padanya ketika melihat dirinya terluka. Ciuman dengan Rangiku... Dan sekarang dua orang yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membuatnya lupa akan keberadaan dirinya... Sudah jelas kalau Grimmjow memang hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengan dirinya.

Benar.

Grimmjow itu orang yang senang bermain-main, makanya Ichigo membencinya.

Benar. Itu alasannya. Dan sekarang, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah membalas perbuatan yang Grimmjow lakukan padanya... berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit.

... _Sakit?_

Ichigo mengedipkan mata, cukup kaget ketika merasakan rasa panas yang menuruni pipinya, dan semakin kaget saja ketika melihat bayangannya sendiri di dinding lift yang mengkilap bagaikan cermin besar. Ia bisa melihat kedua matanya yang memerah, alis yang berkerut, serta air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. _Ia menangis? Yang benar saja._ Mengelap wajahnya dengan menggunakan lengan baju, Ichigo merasakan nafasnya semakin memburu dan bukannya air mata menghilang dari wajahnya, sekarang malah bertambah.

_Brengsek. Brengsek. Brengsek!_

"Eh... Are you okay?"

Tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangan di pundaknya, Ichigo menempatkan pandangannya kepada figur yang berada di hadapannya. Dilihat dari kondisi pintu lift yang nampak terbuka sebelum kemudian tertutup kembali, kelihatannya figur itu pun berniat menggunakan lift dan sempat bingung ketika melihat seorang pemuda menangis di dalamnya. "Are you sick?" Kedua iris hijau memandangnya dengan pandangan cemas, yang kemudian membuat Ichigo mendengus.

Tatapan semacam itu tidak akan pernah secara tulus ia dapatkan dari Grimmjow.

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 7: Las Vegas Panic! part 1

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Rose: **Jepang-Las Vegas itu kurang lebih 12 jam perjalanan, jarak yang ditempuhnya sekitaran 8900 km. Anggap aja udah diobati, lagipula cuma lecet biasa sih didiemin juga sembuh sendiri :))" Yg ketemu dgn Ichi n Grimmy yg pegang peranan penting, ga cuma Luppi n Szayel aja pastinya sih ;)a

**nanao yumi:** Ohoho... Siapa yaaa? Kasih tau ga yaa? 8D *ditampar* Ada jawabannya di sini kok~

**Aoi LawLight:** Eaa... Kepikiran ga tuh siapa si cowok mata ijo? ;) Cek tebakan kamu bener atau ga, di sini aja ya 8D *berasa kuis*

**GrimmIchiLoverz:** Nggak. Nel kan saudaranya Grimmy, n ada di Jepang ' 'a Iyap. Bleach yg sekarang ini Arc terakhir. Selain nyeritain masa lalu Isshin n mengenai kelahiran Ichi, Grimmy juga katanya bakalan muncul n jadi temen! XDD KYAAAAAAA! Seneng banget deh pas ngedenger beritanyaaaa...! Rikues sih boleh, tapi dijamin lama banget :)

**Zanpaku nee:** Ufufufu... Entah si mata ijo itu masuk kategori "saingan Grimmy" atau bukan. Yg pasti, keberadaannya emang bikin Grimm-kitty marah besar~ XD

**ndoek:** Akakakak~ Grimmy di cerita saya yg ini emang beda dari yg biasanya saya bikin. Dia ke Ichi itu care, tapi ga care juga *nah lho*. Tapi, karena genre humor lebih gede porsinya daripada drama, so... tenang aja~ ;)

**Winter Aoi Sakura:** Ehehe, makasih sayang :) Monggo dibaca kalo penasaran dengan siapa yg sebenernya nyamperin Ichi ;) Ada hubungan erat dengan judul chapter lho~

**rumput langit:** Hai jugaaaa XD Eaa nyadar sendiri nih kalo dirimu bejad :| *kayak yg ga aja* *plak* Rikuesnya akan saya kabulkan, karena emang ada rencana bikin yg begitu, tp tunggu sampai FS selesai ya. Sebentar lagi kok XD Ayoo... Kalo ingin bikin, bikinlah. Jangan sampe keduluan orang ide yg kamu punyanya :)

**Ryuu:** Benar banget! Las Vegas isinya orang2 mesum semua wong isi kotanya tempat hiburan malam XD *plakplakplak* Mengenai Aizen gimana2nya, bakalan ada kabarnya kok nanti. Tunggu aja :)

**hoshichan:** Nanti bakalan ada kok, tunggu aja ya :)

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Arya Angevin / Cho Marrietta / astia aoi / Chibi Dan / katskrom / Aoi LawLight

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 7: LAS VEGAS PANIC! 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Satu pesan, gomen lama... Kemarin ini komputernya habis diinstall ulang, jadi banyak program yg ngilang u_u'**

**Warning! Expect OOCness karena di sini Ichigo bakalan mabuk berat, dan... dapet ide dari Ikoku Irokoi Romantan-nya Yamane Ayano. Oh ya, kita juga bakalan sedikit mengetahui perasaan Grimmjow di sini.**

Enjoy~

XOXOXO

Grimmjow menghela nafas, sudah lebih dari malas untuk melepaskan dekapan yang diberikan oleh Luppi.

Sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, ia mengambil segelas bir yang disodorkan Szayel padanya. Pria bersurai pink itu sendiri pun kini sedang duduk dengan kaki yang bertumpuk di atas kaki lainnya, cara duduk yang _anggun_, di sofa yang berhadap-hadapan dengannya. "To the point saja, apa alasan kalian ada di sini? Terlebih kau, Szayel. Kupikir kau sedang dinas ke Oman?" Dengan sekali teguk, Grimmjow menghabiskan bir yang ada di gelasnya. Yakin kalau hanya sekedar bir, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mabuk.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kami bertemu dengan teman yang sudah lama sekali tidak ditemui? Kami kesepian, Grimmjow." Szayel menjawab dengan seulas seringai kecil di wajahnya, ekspresi yang menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya bukan itulah tujuannya datang menghampiri Grimmjow ketika mendengar kabar kalau putra angkat Aizen itu mengadakan perjalanan mendadak dari Jepang.

Kalau ditanya dari mana dirinya bisa tahu mengenai kabar itu, anggap saja ia memiliki banyak orang yang bersedia menjadi telinganya.

Duduk di sebalah Grimmjow, Luppi memajukan sedikit bibirnya, merasa ditinggalkan. "Oh come on, guys... I'm sure you knew that I can't understand Japanese. Don't leave me..." Berbeda dengan Szayel yang juga sering kali datang ke Jepang karena pekerjaannya, Luppi yang hanya merupakan anak SMA belum pernah keluar dari negara sendiri. Orang tuanya masih belum memberikan kepercayaan sejauh itu kepada sang anak bungsu Antenor.

"Che. You don't need to." Berdiri dari duduknya, Grimmjow memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jeans yang ia kenakan, "Look, guys. I don't wan't to get into this shit right now. So, just go. Ichi, get your things—" ia mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika mendapati ruang kosong di posisi yang ia yakini di mana Ichigo berada.

... _—the fuck...?_

Szayel yang melihat Grimmjow menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, bertanya setelah menyesap minumannya, "Ada apa, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow saat itu tidak langsung menjawab dan malah menuju beberapa pintu yang ada di ruangannya, membukanya satu persatu, dan di setiap pintu yang ia buka, kerutan dahinya semakin lama semakin dalam.

Ichigo tidak ada di ruangan mana pun.

_Coba pikirkan, ia juga tidak terlalu tahu apakah tadi Ichigo ikut masuk ke kamarnya ini atau tidak_.

"... Fuck." Dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan, Grimmjow berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya dengan sangat kasar. Meninggalkan Szayel dan Luppi yang masih di dalam kamar saling memandang dengan bingung.

XOXOXO

"Blackjack."

Sorak-sorai dari seruan kemenangan terdengar ramai di salah satu sudut casino yang merupakan bagian dari hotel Las Noches, dan salah seorang diantaranya adalah Ichigo. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika melihat teman barunya, Shiba Kaien, memenangkan kembali babak baru dari permainan kartu Blackjack. Total uang yang pria bersurai hitam itu dapatkan sekarang ini sudah tidak bisa Ichigo hitung lagi. Semenjak permainan dimulai, Kaien selalu menang.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya, bahwa ia adalah orang yang beruntung.

Ichigo yang tadinya agak sulit percaya, sekarang sudah percaya 100 persen. Sebab, orang biasa saja tidak akan bisa menang dalam permainan ini hingga berkali-kali. Karena yang ia tahu, peraturan dari permainan yang ada, hanya membuatnya pusing. Bisa saja orang lain pun mengalami hal yang serupa dengannya, sehingga menang atau kalah kemudian bergantung kepada peruntungan masing-masing kan?

Yah, setidaknya, itu pendapat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kau menang lagi, Kaien! Tidak kusangka kalau apa yang kau katakan itu memang kenyataan! Hebat!" Dalam kesenangannya, Ichigo melompat girang dan memeluk lengan Kaien dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya yang sudah berwarna kemerahan, kini terlihat begitu sumringah, menatap ke arah wajah pria yang baru saja dikenalnya di lift tadi.

Pria yang berjanji akan membuatnya melupakan kekesalan dan rasa sakit hatinya.

_Di tengah rasa kalutnya tadi, Ichigo kelepasan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya kepada Kaien_.

Kalau diingat-ingat, hal itu memalukan, tapi tidak mungkin juga ia menarik semuanya kembali. Kaien sudah tahu, pria itu pun tidak menekannya untuk terus membicarakan hal itu, dan Ichigo merasa sangat lega. Saat ini, kelihatannya Kaien memang bisa menghiburnya, sebab, semenjak bersama sang pria yang mengaku orang Jepang namun tinggal di Las Vegas inilah Ichigo bisa terus tertawa.

Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di depan meja dealer Blackjack, Kaien tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Ichigo yang berubah 180 derajat dikarenakan alkohol. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di pundak pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan menariknya kembali ke arah bar yang terletak di sudut lain casino, "Ayo, Ichigo. Sesuai janjiku, akan kutraktir kau minuman termahal di tempat ini."

Dengan berpegangan erat pada Kaien, Ichigo terkikik. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya, dan dengan siapa ia bercengkerama. Karena ia sudah menetapkan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang dan melupakan semua hal yang terjadi. Tentang kekesalannya, tentang kemarahannya, tentang kekecewaannya, tentang sakit hatinya... tentang Grimmjow. Biar saja pemuda bersurai biru ini sekarang mau tenggelam di lautan Artik kek, mau melakukan kesenangan versinya sendiri dengan dua orang yang ditemuinya tadi kek, mau kepeleset di kamar mandi kek, terserah. Ichigo tidak akan pernah peduli lagi, karena Grimmjow sendiri pun tidak peduli padanya kan?

Buat apa ia melakukan hal yang tidak menguntungkan baginya.

Tapi... Apa memang sebegitunya dirinya tidak memiliki nilai apa pun di mata Grimmjow? Padahal dengan apa yang sempat Grimmjow lakukan padanya; menculiknya dari rumah untuk tinggal bersama (apa pun alasannya)... bahkan dengan telaten pemuda itu sudah membalutkan luka di lengannya ketika di pesawat tadi. Padahal untuk orang seperti Grimmjow, mudah saja baginya untuk menyuruh orang lain. Tapi tidak, pemuda itu melakukannya sendiri... untuknya.

Ichigo bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya melihat wajah Grimmjow yang begitu serius mengobatinya dari dekat.

_Sampai-sampai ia berpikir, mungkin saja hubungan mereka berdua akan berubah._

_Ke arah yang lebih baik, mungkin?_

Benar. Kalau Ichigo mencoba melihat atau mengingat-ingat kembali hubungannya dengan Grimmjow semenjak awal bertemu dulu, rasa benci... kemarahan yang selalu muncul ke permukaan setiap kali Grimmjow menyeringai lebar ke arahnya... debarannya setiap kali Grimmjow mengejeknya, berbicara padanya... _fuck_. Kelihatannya semua itu hanyalah topeng belaka yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi perasaannya sendiri selama ini.

Pernah mendengar kutipan yang mengatakan kalau kita ingin mencintai, maka kita harus membenci terlebih dahulu?

_Well... Kelihatannya Ichigo pun mengalami hal yang sama_.

"Either you hate them, or love them, you'll remember them." tanpa sengaja mengatakan pikirannya secara nyata, Ichigo tertawa pelan dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Kaien. Ia menghela nafas ketika Kaien memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, "Kau tahu, hanya itu bahasa Inggris yang kuhafal artinya." Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya pelan di depan wajahnya, baru kemudian menumpukan dagunya di tangannya yang bertumpuan di meja bar.

"... Berarti kalimat itu memiliki arti yang besar bagimu." dengan tenang Kaien berucap sembari memesan dua gelas alkohol yang baru. Satu di antaranya, adalah minuman yang ia janjikan pada Ichigo.

"Yeah... Kurasa begitu."

_Makanya banyak pula orang yang sering tertukar antara benci dan suka._

"Sudahlah, kau ada di sini untuk bersenang-senang kan, Ichigo? Jadi, buang jauh-jauh mood angst-mu itu." Kaien mengacak rambut Ichigo dengan niat bercanda. Hal itu membuat yang bersangkutan mencibir. "Ini. Minuman yang kujanjikan. Habiskan ya, harganya tidak murah soalnya." Ia pun kemudian menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna keunguan kepada Ichigo yang menerima dengan senang hati dan tanpa pikir panjang. Kaien mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat kalau Ichigo menghabiskan minuman tersebut hanya dengan sekali teguk.

Walau pun rasa minumannya aneh ketika mengenai kerongkongannya, Ichigo tetap tidak berniat menunggu lama untuk menghabiskannya. Makanya, tidak heran jika ia merasakan keadaan sekitarnya berputar ketika akhirnya minuman itu habis tidak bersisa dari gelasnya. Tepuk tangan riuh dari Kaien yang juga bersiul, membuat Ichigo menyeringai. Merasa sangat bangga karena bisa menghabiskan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi tanpa tersedak sedikit pun.

Padahal sebenarnya ia bukan tipe yang bisa minum.

"Errrgh..." Ichigo memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya ketika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Namun, secepat sakit itu datang, secepat itu pulalah rasa sakit itu pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaien dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

Ichigo kembali menyengir lebar, wajah kini sudah sangat merah akibat mabuk berat, "Jangan khawatir~" ia pun membuat tanda V dengan dua jarinya yang kemudian membuat Kaien tertawa. "Hmm... Kurasa aku ingin ke wc..."

"Perlu kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu~"

Walau pun dengan langkah yang gontai dan sesekali nampak akan terjatuh, Ichigo pada akhirnya berhasil pula sampai di wc yang dikhususkan untuk pengunjung di bagian paling dalam casino. Sayangnya, karena terlalu mabuk, ia jadi tidak menyadari tatapan mata beberapa pemuda yang barusan secara tidak sengaja ia tabrak di depan wc. Setelah menggumamkan kata maaf, Ichigo yang berjalan masuk ke dalam wc mendadak tubuhnya didorong hingga membentur dinding. Ia mengerang karena benturan barusan membuat pandangannya kabur, ia mencoba menggoyangkan kepalanya, berharap penglihatannya membaik... tapi pilihannya itu salah.

Karena dalam keadaan mabuk berat, terlalu banyak menggerakkan kepala akan benar-benar serasa mengocok otak hingga pusing.

Pada saat seperti ini, keadaan akan membaik kalau ia duduk. Benar. Duduk. Maka, itulah yang Ichigo pilih sekarang, mendudukkan diri di lantai wc sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut, seolah tidak menyadari kalau barusan ia dorong oleh seseorang. Baru setelah tangan yang memegang kepalanya ditariklah, ia menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Tiga orang pemuda yang kelihatannya semuanya adalah orang asing (Padahal seharusnya dialah yang orang asing, karena ini bukan negaranya), memandang ke arahnya dengan seringai yang nampak mengejek.

"Well... Well... What do we have here? A _Geisha_?" kekeh salah seorang diantaranya yang memiliki seringai yang Ichigo ingat betul persis seperti Nnoitra.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, mencoba menarik lengannya hanya untuk kemudian digenggam semakin erat oleh sang pemuda asing. _Kenapa rasanya hari ini semua orang lebih kuat darinya sih?_ Pengaruh alkohol pada sistem tubuhnya, membuat Ichigo kesulitan untuk berpikir. Ia tahu kalau sekarang ini ia sedang berada dalam masalah, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak peduli. Benaknya yang sudah teracuni oleh alkohol terus-menerus menyuruhnya untuk rileks dan hanya bersenang-senang, tidak perlu memikirkan hal lainnya. Dan kondisinya sekarang tentu membuat pikiran yang seperti itu menang telak daripada daya nalarnya yang setengah sadar. Karena itu, Ichigo menghela nafas. Ia membiarkan pemuda dihadapannya itu menariknya hingga berdiri kembali.

Belaian lembut di pipinya membuat Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya ke arah belaian itu. Jika ia seekor kucing, bisa dipastikan saat ini ia sedang mendengkur karena merasa nyaman.

_Ingat kalau Ichigo yang setengah sadar sangat mudah untuk dimanfaatkan dan sikapnya akan menjadi sangat submisif?_

Karena itulah, selain rasa kantuk, alkohol juga merupakan kelemahan terbesarnya.

Ichigo bahkan tidak melawan sedikit pun ketika pemuda bersurai blondie pudar itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan bernafas tepat di sisi lehernya. "Hm... What a delectable catch I get for the night. It's rarely to be able to get a _Geisha_ here." pemuda itu berbisik, dan bisa Ichigo rasakan tangan-tangan yang mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit menggeliat ketika tangan itu mengenai bagian yang sensitif. Walau pun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh lawannya, Ichigo bisa menangkap kata 'geisha' yang sangat dikenalnya, dan ia berpikir apa yang menjadi makna sebenarnya dari kata itu bagi sang pemuda.

"Hhh...!"

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat merasakan jemari yang menjepit pucuk dadanya. Tapi, bukannya mulai mendorong dan melawan, Ichigo malah menutup kedua matanya dan mendesah ringan saat jemari itu berganti menjadi menekan-nekan pucuk dadanya itu.

"Oi, c'mon, Di. Give us a chance too, will ya?" sahut salah seorang yang bersurai merah.

Di Roy mendecak, tanpa melirik, ia menendang tulang kering kawannya itu. Tidak sungguh-sungguh, hanya bentuk _candaan_ belaka yang sering kali mereka lemparkan satu sama lain. "Tsk. Shut up. I get it already." Di Roy memutar bola matanya ketika temannya itu hanya cekikikan dan melangkah mendekat... untuk kemudian tersungkur ke samping hingga menabrak salah satu pintu toilet yang ada. Benturan keras yang ada membuat Di Roy melirik ke belakang, kedua matanya membelalak ketika melihat dua orang kawannya sudah terkapar dengan seorang pria yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Dan ia tahu betul siapa pria itu. "... You are..."

"Let the boy go, and get out. Don't forget to bring your friends."

Pria itu berkata dengan nada yang sangat tenang tetapi hanya orang buta dan tidak sensitiflah yang tidak bisa merasakan kemarahan yang terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Dan Di Roy yang mengetahui betul mengenai sang pria, menelan ludah, dengan ragu ia mengangguk. Menyeret kedua temannya dan langsung menjauh tanpa berkata dan melirik lagi ke belakang. Seolah jika ia melihat ke belakang ia akan langsung tertelan ke dimensi lain yang berbahaya.

"Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo yang matanya masih tertutup, kini membukanya karena mendengar suara yang ia kenal, "... Kaien? Apa yang terjadi?" menggosok kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan, Ichigo kemudian menguap. "... Rasanya ngantuk sekali..." Selesai ia mengatakan kalimat itu, tubuhnya langsung tersungkur ke depan. Untung saja Kaien dengan sigap menangkapnya, atau kalau tidak, ketika bangun nanti Ichigo akan mendapati posisi hidungnya berubah arah.

"Yare yare..."

Menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala, Kaien mengubah posisi Ichigo hingga ia bisa membawanya dengan gaya _bridal_. Ia rapatkan wajah Ichigo ke lehernya... dan kalau saja Ichigo belum tertidur, ia pasti akan bisa melihat seringai kecil terukir di wajah Kaien yang pandangan matanya berubah.

XOXOXO

Apa yang Grimmjow rasakan saat ini sudah lebih dari sekedar marah.

Awan gelap berpetir yang dengan setia menemani langkahnya ketika mengitari hotel membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tidak berani mendekat dalam radius 5 meter. Langkahnya yang dihentak-hentakkan terdengar menggema di langit-langit hotel yang tinggi. Dan ia menggeram setiap kali ada orang yang melirik ke arahnya, dan menahan keinginan untuk mengaum bagaikan singa setiap kali kedua iris birunya gagal menemukan satu helai pun rambut berwarna oranye.

Sudah sejam berlalu semenjak ia mulai mencari Ichigo yang pergi entah ke mana. Lamanya waktu membuat amarah yang tadinya ditujukan pada sang pemuda, berganti dengan rasa khawatir, dan amarahnya itu ia tujukan pada orang lain.

Ia sekarang sudah tahu kalau Ichigo tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, dan yang lebih terpenting, kelihatannya Ichigo pun tidak tahu kota macam apa Las Vegas ini.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan, keesokan paginya ia akan melihat Ichigo berada di salah satu etalase toko di _black market_ jika ia tidak segera menemukannya. Di Las Vegas ini, budak berdarah Jepang sangat laku. Apalagi untuk digunakan sebagai budak seks. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi pada Ichigo, Grimmjow tidak tahu akan menerimanya bagaimana.

"FUCK!"

Satu hantaman keras ia berikan pada dinding di sebelahnya hingga retak, membuat orang yang berada di sekitarnya semakin menjauh lagi dengan wajah yang pucat.

Padahal, ia bawa Ichigo ke tempat pelariannya pribadinya ini bukan untuk kemudian kehilangan sang pemuda seperti ini. Membuang nafas, Grimmjow mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam casino yang terletak di sisi lain hotelnya. Walau kemungkinannya kecil karena yang ia cari adalah tipe orang yang tidak menyukai keramaian, tapi bisa saja Ichigo ada di sini.

Jika dalam kondisi biasanya, maka Grimmjow akan memasang senyum lebarnya karena merasa bangga casinonya memiliki banyak pengunjung, sekarang ini ia bisa merasakan urat kekesalan berdenyut di keningnya ketika melihat lautan manusia yang sibuk mempertaruhkan harta berharap mendapatkan jumlah yang lebih besar lagi. Walau pun Ichigo memiliki warna rambut yang sangat mencolok, tetap tidak akan ada gunanya jika pemuda itu ternyata tengah duduk atau berjongkok di suatu tempat di antara para manusia yang ada.

Mengumpat di dalam hati, untuk pertama-tama Grimmjow memutuskan menuju bar terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja sang bartender, Dordonii, mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Ichigo. Walau kemungkinannya kecil, karena lagi-lagi Grimmjow juga tahu bahwa Ichigo bukanlah orang yang terbiasa minum dan lebih memilih untuk menjauhi alkohol, apalagi bar.

_Heh. Banyak sekali yang ia ketahui mengenai pemuda itu kan?_

Makanya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika Dordonii mengiyakan kalau ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai oranye yang nyatanya juga bernama Ichigo beberapa saat yang lalu di meja barnya. "Lalu? Kemana dia sekarang?" Sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja, dengan tidak sabaran Grimmjow menunggu Dordonii mengingat-ingat. Ketika dirasanya pria itu terlalu lama berpikir, Grimmjow menarik nafas dan mendesis, "Di. ma. na. dia. se. ka. rang. Dor. do. nii?"

Berkacak pinggang Dordonii menatap bos mudanya itu dengan kening yang berkerut, "Mana aku tahu, Jaegerjaquez, sir. Setiap pegawai harus bia berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya masing-masing kan? Mana sempat memperhatikan yang lain." Ia kemudian menyilangkan lengannya di dada, lalu kemudian berkata "Ah!" lumayan keras saat Grimmjow mendecak kesal dan hendak beranjak pergi, yang membuat pemuda kemudian menahan langkahnya. "Walau aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana sekarang, tapi aku tahu siapa yang membawanya."

_'Membawa'_.

Saat mendengarnya Grimmjow merasa tidak bisa mendengar suara lain, selain suara sang bartender yang sudah bekerja selama lebih dari 3 tahun padanya itu. Jadi Ichigo bukan hanya sendiri? Kalau 'dibawa', bisa berarti juga 'diculik' kan?

_Well... Fuck this._

"... Siapa?" Grimmjow menajamkan matanya ke arah Dordonii hanya untuk kemudian membelalakkannya kembali saat mendengar nama yang dimaksudkan oleh sang bartender.

"Aaroniero Arruruerie."

XOXOXO

**Somewhere in a room**

**00.13 AM**

"Yeah, don't you worry. I've found something more than interesting for our boss." Ia tertawa kecil, "Of course. He will definitely love for every piece of it." Membuka pintu menuju ke sebuah kamar, ia membiarkan pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya itu masuk lebih dulu. Pemuda beriris emas itu dengan segera berjalan ke arah ranjang di mana ia melihat warna oranye yang menarik perhatiannya.

"A _Geisha_, huh?" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyingkirkan rambut oranye yang menutupi sebagian mata Ichigo. "Good thing you have here, Aaroniero." ia tertawa kecil, dan menyeringai ketika Ichigo mendekatkan kepalanya kepada tangannya.

Mengambil posisi duduk di tepian ranjang, Kaien—yang pada kenyataannya bernama asli Aaroniero—dengan senyum di wajahnya menatap ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam yang kelihatannya cukup senang _mencicipi_ apa yang ia temukan secara kebetulan. _Yeah_, kebetulan. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya olehnya kalau malam ini ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang langka, yang sebenarnya dicari-cari oleh para pengusaha kaya kurang kerjaan itu. _Geisha_, sebutan favorit dari orang-orang yang selalu berkeliaran di _black market_ bagi para orang Jepang, laki-laki ataupun perempuan, yang berpenampilan menarik.

"Does his hair color really orange?"

Senyum di wajah Aaroniero berubah menjadi seringai ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah ia duga akan selalu ditanyakan oleh setiap orang yang melihat sang Berry untuk pertama kalinya, "Yes. It does, Ggio." Ia hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika kedua mata rekannya itu nampak bersinar senang mengetahui maksud sebenarnya dari kata-katanya.

"Hmm... I don't believe you." Nada suara Ggio Vega bertambah dengan _hint_ kenakalan di setiap katanya. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya dari ujung bibir Ichigo dan terus ke bawah melewati leher, dada, perut... dan ujung jeans yang masih terisletingkan dengan rapat. "Can I check it out for myself?"

Kali ini Aaroniero benar-benar tertawa, tidak merasa takut Ichigo akan terbangun karena yang bersangkutan sudah tertidur sangat pulas. Terima kasih kepada alkohol yang banyak diminum oleh sang pemuda. "Do what you like. But, don't leave any marks, Ggio. Boss'll not like it." Ia kemudian berdiri dan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Ggio bersenang-senang sendiri.

Suara terakhir yang ia denger sebelum menutup pintu adalah suara risleting yang diturunkan.

.

**TBC**

.

**Oh ya, kemarin ini saya iseng bikin scene-cap dari chapter 1 WCMTP ini. Yg ingin tau, bisa dicek di **ht tp :/ /megumonster. tumblr. com/post/17411284865/i-see-you-naked **Kalo rajin, saya bakalan sering2 bikin yg macam begitu untuk setiap chapter dari seluruh cerita yg saya punya =))**

**Last, review pls?**


	9. Chapter 8: Las Vegas Panic! part 2

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**GrimmIchiLoverz:** Tenang, selain kamu, masih banyak yg kok lainnya yg lupa ;) Tapi yah, sebenarnya warna mata Kaien itu greenish-blue. Karena ribet, saya translate jadi hijau aja karena warna hijaunya lebih kuat daripada birunya :)

**Rose: **Silakan kalo mau menggunduli si Grimmy XD *sodorin dgn senang hati* *ceroed*

**nanao yumi:** Mengenai Kaien dan nasib Ichigo, diceritakan di sini walo masih belum jelas kok~ ;) Monggo sebagian menebak2 aja dulu~

**Zanpaku nee:** Muahahahaha XDD *berlari menjauh dari Kaien yg marah2 karena dimarahin kamu* Yang namanya pahlawan, kalo ga kesiangan, mana seru. ya ga? ;) *ditampol*

**F . Freyja:** Dengan senang hati saya berikan Ichigo untuk diraep Grimmjow :"| *dorong Ichi ke arah Grimmy yg nungguin sambil senyum2 cabul* *ditabok Zangetsu*

**ndoek:** Uhohoho... Grimm bakalan dateng kok~ Tenang aja. Udah nyesel kan dia udah ninggalin Ichi begitu aja ;)a

**rumput langit: **Hoho... Terima kasih. Kamu bikin saya blushing2 gaje di sini :"| Wokeh deh, kalo udah publish cerita, kabar2i yaa 8Db

**Ryuu: **Namanya Aaroniero, 9th Espada. Namanya emang ribet, saya aja baru sekarang2 ini bisa ngelafalinnya. Sebelum2nya keplitek mulu lidah =A=a *plak*

**Aoi Namikaze:** Eh, baru mampir ya? Welkomi welkomiii~ XDD Sankyuu atas kudosnya :"| Kamu bikin saya blushing2 malu di sini *uhuk*

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Arya Angevin / ArthuriaMariePendragon / Aoi LawLight / Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra / Chibi Dan / Rani M Mario / seakey07

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 8: LAS VEGAS PANIC! 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Untuk kalian yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya update ini lama sekali, well... jawabannya cuma satu, 4 hari belakangan ini saya lagi Movie Marathon ^^' Maksudnya, nonton film secara berturut-turut tanpa henti. Cuma berhenti ketika mau tidur atau istirahatkan mata *plak* Jadi yah... Begitu... *ORZ* Gomen ne... Tapi, karena sekarang film2 yang baru dibeli udah dibabat habis semua, saya bisa kembali meng-update lagi :d**

**IMPORTANT! Kalian mungkin bakalan bingung karena saya ubah2 panggilan antara Kaien dan Aaroniero, tapi perlu diketahui kalau mereka tetap satu orang yang sama. Jika point of view terpusat pada Ichigo, maka saya akan menjabarkannya sebagai Kaien (karena Ichigo tahunya ia bernama itu), tapi jika dari point of view yg lain, maka Kaien akan dijabarkan sebagai Aaroniero. Semoga ga memusingkan. Tenang saja, begitu Ichigo tahu nama sebenarnya Kaien, maka nama Aaroniero lah yg akan digunakan secara permanen.**

So... Onwards~

XOXOXO

Dibalik usianya yang masih belia, Karin adalah remaja yang memiliki pemikiran kritis. Karena itu, berbeda dengan Yuzu yang menanggapi kepergiaan Ichigo ke Las Vegas secara mendadak hanya dengan, "Oh... Semoga Ichi-nii bisa sampai dengan selamat.", Karin menanggapinya dengan mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkin karena ia pun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kakak semata wayangnya itu ditarik-tarik pergi oleh salah satu anak dari Aizen, yang kalau ingatannya tidak salah bernama Grimmjow.

Tinggal serumah semenjak lahir bersama sang pemuda bersurai oranye, tentu membuat Karin menjadi salah satu dari sedikit orang yang benar-benar mengerti sifat sang kakak untuk tahu kalau Ichigo saat itu sama sekali tidak memberi perlawanan berarti walau dipaksa. Yang berarti, ada sesuatu yang amis di sini.

Prasangkanya itu lalu terbukti ketika ia melihat Ichigo sama sekali tidak melawan saat Grimmjow menciumnya.

Dan bukan ciuman biasa. Karin yakin akan hal itu. Bukan sekedar ciuman yang hanya melibatkan bibir dengan bibir, tetapi juga dengan pergerakkan lidah dan pengeksploran rongga dalam mulut.

Akhirnya, Karin mengerti mengapa Ichigo selama ini belum juga menghamili Rangiku, walau pun gadis bertubuh molek itu selalu menempelkan dadanya ke bagian mana pun tubuh sang kakak yang bisa dijangkau. Tidak salah lagi. Ichigo pasti gay. Ditambah, pasti memiliki perasaan terhadap Grimmjow. Karena sifat dasar Ichigo tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain di mana tidak ia kenal, tidak ia miliki perasaan yang khusus, mencium dan menyentuh tubuhnya secara sensual.

Karin yang saat itu tengah berada di ruang televisi, menonton tayangan ulang pertandingan amefuto, menyengir dengan sangat lebar dan tertawa terkikik membuat Nnoitra yang duduk di sebelahnya mendelik bingung.

Oh, betapa senangnya ia mendapatkan bahan baru untuk menggoda kakaknya itu. Karena sudah jelas di antara Ichigo dan Grimmjow siapa yang menjadi ukenya.

Ia yakin di belahan dunia sana, Ichigo tengah merinding merasakan malapetaka yang tengah menunggunya di Jepang.

XOXOXO

"Hatsyiiiihh!"

Hidung yang mendadak tergelitik membuat Ichigo mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali hingga pandangannya terhadap sekitarnya lebih jelas. Walau pun awalnya ia tidak peduli dan kembali memalingkan tubuhnya, menarik selimutnya semakin ke atas, pada akhirnya ia membelalak juga. Otot tubuh yang protes karena digerakkan secara tiba-tiba untuk bangun sama sekali tidak ia indahkan. Kepala ia gerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan, sebelum kemudian desisan keluar dari sela-sela giginya yang beradu ketika merasakan sakit kepala yang membuat pandangannya berputar.

_Hangover_. Tidak salah lagi.

Ia kini kembali mengingat dari mana asalnya _hangover_ yang baru sekali dulu ia rasakan datangnya, karena sebenarnya ia bukan tipe yang suka minum-minum, dan kalau pun minum, tidak pernah ia sampai melebihi toleransi tubuhnya terhadap minuman beralkohol tersebut. Dan ingatannya itu kembali ke saat di mana Grimmjow menariknya paksa dari Jepang, membawanya ke hotel miliknya di Las Vegas... untuk kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja, hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Lalu ia bertemu dengan Kaien.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Ichigo."

Dikarenakan kepalanya terasa berat di antara kedua tangannya, Ichigo hanya menggerakkan bola matanya saja. Berdiri di dekat pintu yang kini kembali tertutup, adalah Kaien yang tengah menenteng nampan berisi segelas air mineral, serta minuman lain yang berwarna kuning yang kelihatannya merupakan jus jeruk. Pria yang ia ketahui merupakan kelahiran Jepang itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya, dan setelah menempatkan nampan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, segelas air mineral dan kapsul disodorkan padanya.

"Obat sakit kepala, bisa untuk mengurangi _hangover_mu." jelas Kaien setelah melihat wajah bertanya-tanya Ichigo yang terarah padanya.

Dengan janji kalau _hangover_nya bisa berkurang, Ichigo menerima kapsul serta air mineral itu dan langsung menenggak keduanya tanpa menunggu lama lagi. "Ini... di mana?" Pertanyaan bodoh memang, karena ia mengetahui jika dirinya masih bersama dengan Kaien, maka ia tidak mungkin berada di hotelnya sendiri, bisa jadi berada di rumah sang pria. Tapi, yah, jauh lebih baik bertanya daripada tersesat nantinya kan?

"Ini rumahku." Kaien menjawab sembari mengambil kembali gelas yang sudah kosong dari tangan Ichigo. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah salah satu pintu yang terletak di sisi dalam, "Di sana ada kamar mandi. Mandilah agar tubuhmu lebih segar lagi, tapi jangan lupa untuk habiskan jusmu dulu." Setelah meletakkan kembali gelas kosong di atas nampan, Kaien berjalan ke arah pintu kamar sebelum kemudian berbalik ketika sampai di ambang pintu, "Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menemukanku di ruang depan." dan pintu pun tertutup, kembali meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri.

Menghela nafas, Ichigo kemudian menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur hingga menyentuh ringan permukaan lantai yang berkarpet. Ia meraih gelas berisi jus jeruk di atas meja dan mulai menyesapnya perlahan. Rasa manis dengan sedikit _hint_ asam yang mengenai lidahnya, hampir membuat Ichigo mengerang karena kenikmatan yang memanja lidahnya. Dalam sekejap, jus jeruk itu habis dan Ichigo kini sudah berdiri di dalam kamar mandi, tengah melucuti pakaiannya sendiri satu persatu.

Kedua alisnya berkerut ketika mencium bau keringat dari t-shirt yang belum ia ganti semenjak pagi kemarin, padahal ia sudah banyak bergerak kesana kemari. Kalau saja Grimmjow tidak menariknya begitu saja dari kediaman Aizen... tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja di lift... tubuhnya tidak akan sebau ini.

Lama-lama rasanya ia jadi malu pada Kaien yang kemarin mengangkutnya dari kasino.

"Ichigo? Kau sudah di kamar mandi?"

Ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamar mandi membuat Ichigo terlonjak kaget, "I-Iya!" Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka tadi, apalagi mendengar suara langkah kaki. Mungkin karena lantai kamarnya menggunakan karpet, jadi ada orang yang memasuki kamar, tidak akan pernah ketahuan kecuali melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Suara tawa kecil yang terdengar dari balik pintu mau tidak mau membuat wajah Ichigo meranum. Kaien pasti tahu mengenai kekagetannya yang sampai membuatnya terlompat tadi.

"Kutinggalkan baju ganti yang lebih bersih untukmu di atas kasur."

"O-Oke."

Menunggu selama beberapa menit, mengira-ngira waktu yang dibutuhkan Kaien untuk keluar dari kamar, baru kemudian Ichigo melanjutkan membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga tidak ada selembar kain pun yang menempel di tubuhnya. Masuk ke dalam _shower stall_, ia kemudian memutar kerannya dan mengeset air dalam kondisi dingin agar tubuhnya benar-benar segar. Selama melakukan itu, tidak sekali pun Ichigo menyadari benda putih bulat berukuran kecil yang berada di salah satu sudut atas kamar mandi bergerak mengikuti langkahnya, maupun suara lensa yang _zoom in_ atau _zoom out_.

XOXOXO

Tanpa mengetuk, Aaroniero memasuki sebuah pintu berwarna putih dan menutupnya kembali rapat-rapat seolah tidak ingin ada orang lain dari luar ruangan yang mendengar apa pun yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan terdapat 5 orang lainnya, di mana tiga diantaranya mengenakan setelan jas serba hitam dan berdiri di pojok ruangan bagaikan patung. Dan dua orang lainnya berada di hadapan sebuah layar monitor. Satu yang bertubuh paling besar, tengah duduk di sebuah kursi sementara satu yang bertubuh kecil berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tubuh yang condong ke depan dan tangan yang bertumpuan di atas meja.

Aaroniero berjalan mendekat ke arah pria bertubuh besar yang ia kenali sebagai bosnya, "How is it?" Untuk beberapa saat pertama, tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan atas pertanyaannya. Tapi, Aaroniero tidak merasa khawatir pertanyaannya itu tidak didengarkan karena jika ia melirikkan bola matanya ke arah sang Bos, bisa ia lihat di antara kumis putih sang pria tua terdapat sebuah seringai tipis yang menandakan hal baik.

Setidaknya bagi kelompoknya.

"How did you find him?"

Suara yang terdengar berat dan serak, seperti yang jarang digunakan, mengembalikan pandangan Aaroniero ke arah layar di mana ia bisa melihat Ichigo kini tengah membungkuk untuk menggosok kakinya dengan sabun. "At Las Noches when I visited some friend of mine. I've found him in the elevator, crying over something." Senyum puas mengembang di wajah sang pria bersurai hitam ketika Ichigo berbalik sehingga bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau warna rambutnya yang oranye itu adalah warna asli. Bukan berarti ia memerlukan bukti lagi karena ia sudah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi sang Bos setidaknya perlu bukti kalau warna rambut bagaikan matahari itu benar-benar ada bukan?

"Looks like he's done." Ggio yang semenjak tadi diam, menerangkan dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari layar monitor ketika dilihatnya Ichigo berjalan keluar kamar mandi. "You need _that_ thing now, Sir?" Walau hanya mendapatkan jawaban berupa gerungan ringan, Ggio menangkapnya sebagai 'iya' yang kemudian membuatnya berjalan ke arah salah seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam di pojok ruangan dan menyuruh pria tersebut mengambil benda yang dimaksudkan.

Derik yang berasal dari kursi yang digeser terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup. Pria paruh baya bertubuh tinggi besar berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "I want to see him now." Melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, ia tidak perlu lagi melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan anak buahnya mengikutinya.

XOXOXO

Sesuai dengan apa yang Kaien katakan sebelum ini, terdapat pakaian bersih untuknya di atas tempat tidur, walau ketika ia coba memakai celana jeans-nya ia sempat agak kesulitan karena ukuran pinggang celana yang agak besar hingga membuatnya membutuhkan ikat pinggang. Namun, sejauh mata memandang, di dalam kamar itu tidak terdapat satu pun ikat pinggang. Mengangkat bahu, Ichigo akhirnya membiarkan saja celana itu agak melorot di pinggangnya.

_Jauh lebih baik daripada tidak mengenakan celana sama sekali_, pikirnya.

Tapi, ketika Ichigo baru saja akan mulai mengancingkan kemeja kotak-kotak birunya, pintu kamar terbuka dan ia menatap bingung ke arah orang-orang yang masuk.

Sebuah kerutan di dahi, dan Ichigo menatap was-was kepada pria paruh baya bertubuh tinggi besar yang langsung berjalan mengitarinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun, hanya "hmhm" ringan dan beberapa anggukan kepala. Dan pemuda bersurai oranye itu membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika pinggangnya mendadak digenggam dan... diraba-raba.

"HEI! APA-APAAN KAU? !"

Sayangnya, belum sempat tinju yang ia layangkan mengenai wajah sang pria, seseorang meraih pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang sebelum dua pria menahannya di tempat. Ichigo sempat menghentikan pemberontakkannya ketika menyadari kalau salah satu dari dua pria yang menahannya adalah Kaien. "Kaien? Teme...! LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN!" Ichigo memberontak semakin kuat dan berhasil membuat tendangannya mengenai tulang kering sang pria, tetapi hal itu malah membuat cengkeraman di tangannya semakin menguat hingga membuatnya meringis.

"Maa... Maa... Tenanglah, Ichigo. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kok." Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Kaien kembali melemparkan senyum ramah ke arahnya, tapi untuk kali ini Ichigo sama sekali tidak mempercayainya.

Tentu saja. Bagaimana Ichigo bisa percaya kalau senyum itu merupakan senyum tulus saat kondisinya seperti ini? Padahal ia pikir Kaien adalah orang baik-baik yang memang berniat membantunya. Kelihatannya ia terlalu naif, karena bagaimana pun, seramah apa pun orang-orang di sekitarnya sekarang, ia tetap bukan berada di Jepang. Seharusnya ia lebih waspada dan hati-hati dalam setiap tindakannya. Karena bagaimana pun, orang asing tetap saja orang asing.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Sebaiknya kau simpan tenagamu untuk nanti, karena perlawananmu saat ini hanya akan percuma saja." Suara sang pria tua yang terdengar kemudian, membuat Ichigo berhenti melawan. Ia melotot ke arah sang pria, sebenarnya cukup kaget mendengar pria paruh baya itu berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang. "Good boy." Pria itu mengangguk, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Namaku Baraggan Louisenbairn." Jemari besar dan kasar Baraggan membelai ringan sisi wajah Ichigo yang kemudian membuat sang pemuda bergidik tidak senang dan mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Tapi, Baraggan yang tidak suka orang lain mencuekinya, menggenggam dagu Ichigo dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk kembali melihat ke arahnya. Ia menyeringai kecil saat melihat tatapan tajam yang terarahkan padanya, "Hmm... Aaroniero benar-benar membawakanku barang bagus hari ini."

Mendengar nama yang begitu asing, Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam.

_Aaroniero?_

Yang ia tahu, yang membawanya ke sini adalah Kaien... kecuali kalau pria itu...

Geraman penuh amarah meluncur dari mulut Ichigo ketika akhirnya menyadari kalau dirinya baru saja ditipu habis-habisan. Pria yang mengaku bernama Kaien, pada kenyataannya ternyata bernama Aaroniero. Nama yang rasanya terlalu penuh huruf dan membuat lidahnya terbelit kala mengucapkannya itu akan selalu meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutnya.

"Nama asli Jepangku memang Kaien kok. Tenang saja, Ichigo." Seolah tahu apa yang membuat kemarahan Ichigo semakin naik, Kaien memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya malah membuat Ichigo semakin kesal saja. Apalagi karena pria itu mengucapkannya dengan nada ceria seolah apa yang dikatakannya itu bukanlah hal yang salah.

Tidak. Yang dikatakan Kai—bukan—Aaroniero memang tidak salah, tapi bisa menjadi salah jika berada dalam kondisi seperti apa yang Ichigo alami sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Pertanyaan Ichigo itu keluar dengan nada suara yang begitu sengit, namun tidak cukup sengit untuk mengalahkan aura berat yang dikeluarkan oleh Baraggan yang terus memandang rendah ke arahnya. _Tsk. Mentang-mentang pria tua itu jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya_. Ichigo yang banyak menonton film-film Hollywood mulai berpikiran kalau film-film sana bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Karena jika yang dihadapannya ini bukan mafia, lalu apa? Aura mereka sudah mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat tegas.

Dan Ichigo jadi harus bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati agar tubuhnya tidak berlubang nantinya dan dibuang begitu saja ke segitiga bermuda.

_Ia tidak mau mati muda. Maaf saja deh._

Ergh. Yang paling membuatnya sebal sekarang ini adalah bahwa dirinya mulai merasa menyesal meninggalkan tempat Grimmjow begitu saja, di mana kelihatannya lebih baik dianggap tidak ada oleh sang pemuda daripada berada dalam kondisi kritis di tengah-tengah mafia seperti saat ini. Hanya saja, ketika pikirannya kembali ke saat di mana ia melihat punggung Grimmjow dari dalam lift yang pintunya perlahan-lahan menutup, Ichigo dibuat menahan rasa menyengat di matanya.

_Brengsek. Grimmjow brengsek._

_Kalau sampai ia tidak bisa kembali lagi ke... Jepang, ini semua salahnya! Karena ia tidak akan pergi dari Las Noches kalau saja Grimmjow mengingat mengenai keberadaannya! Bukannya malah teralihkan karena ada dua pria lain yang bersikap intim begitu!_

Kekehan Baraggan adalah satu-satunya yang menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo tadi. Suara derik pintu yang terdengar berikutnya, mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo dan ia menatap bingung ke arah pria bersetelan serba hitam lainnya yang membawa bungkusan di tangannya. Kedua matanya memicing, menatap curiga ke arah bungkusan yang kelihatannya merupakan alasan juga kenapa ia sampai ditahan oleh dua orang begini.

Ichigo kembali memberontak ketika melihat seorang pemuda lainnya berjalan ke arahnya setelah mengangguk ke arah Baraggan. Kedua iris emas sang pemuda nampak berkilat senang akan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak membuat Ichigo senang. Apalagi ketika pemuda itu menjilati bibirnya sendiri sambil menatap ke arahnya. "Do it gentle, Ggio." Ichigo membatu ketika mendengar kata-kata Aaroniero dari sebelahnya. Yang barusan itu adalah kata dalam bahasa Inggris yang sederhana, yang tentu saja bisa Ichigo mengerti dengan mudah. Dan pengertian yang ia tangkap sama sekali tidak membuat debaran di jantungnya menenang, malah sebaliknya. Ia bahkan sampai merasakan sesuatu menggumpal di tenggorokannya hingga ia tidak bisa menelan ludah.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, TEME! ! !"

Rasa takut semakin besar di dalam diri Ichigo ketika tubuhnya dibaringkan ke permukaan tempat tidur, sementara kedua tangan dan kakinya ditahan oleh Aaroniero dan seorang pria lainnya di tiap sisi. Membuat Ichigo sama sekali tidak berdaya, dan pemberontakan yang ia lakukan menjadi sebuah hal yang percuma. Kedua pandangannya hanya terfokus pada Ggio yang saat itu tengah merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan menarik kemeja yang ia kenakan, sehingga Ichigo tidak mendengar siulan Aaroniero, "Wow. You actually can talk in English, huh? Looks like it just cursing though..." Pria bersurai hitam itu terkekeh pelan dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di kaki Ichigo ketika sang pemuda memberikan tenaga lebih untuk memberontak.

"No matter what, I love when he said 'fuck'." Menyengir lebar, dalam hitungan detik, Ggio sudah menurunkan kembali risleting celana jeans Ichigo dan karena pada dasarnya celana itu memang kebesaran di pinggangnya yang ramping, pemuda beriris emas itu bisa dengan mudah melepaskannya. Tidak sekali pun ia indahkan pekikan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda Jepang di bawahnya.

Ichigo yang saat ini dibenaknya penuh dengan segala sumpah serapah yang jelas-jelas ditujukan hanya kepada pemuda bersurai biru bernama Grimmjow _fucking_-Jaegerjaquez, semakin membelalakkan mata dan wajahnya memucat ketika pandangannya teralih ke arah Baraggan yang berdiri di belakang Ggio sambil menggenggam benda yang kelihatannya merupakan benda yang dibawa oleh pria berpakaian serba hitam lainnya beberapa saat tadi.

Dan hal itu membuat Ichigo memberontak dan berteriak semakin keras.

Ajaibnya, ia bisa saja terus menahan nama yang ingin sekali ia teriakkan kuat-kuat. Bukan dengan kemarahan, tapi dengan _hint_ pengharapan bahwa orang itu akan menolongnya.

_'Grimmjow..!'_

.

**TBC**

.

**Oke, saya kepaksa motong ceritanya di sini atau bakalan terlalu panjang karena untuk seterusnya bakalan susah ditemuin tempat yg pas untuk nulis TBC =) Tapi, jgn khawatir. Seharusnya chapter depan ga bakalan terlalu lama karena udah kekerjain setengahnya. Tapi, baru akan saya lanjutkan nulisnya setelah saya update SBB.**

**Dan POV chapter depan sebagian besar akan dari sisi Grimmjow. For now, review please?**


	10. Chapter 9: Declaration

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Rose:** Kalau Karin sih jangan diragukan. Dia punya sisi yang dominan lebih dari Ichi :"| Saingan ya... Maunya ada saingan nih?

**F . Freyja: **Jangan pasrahan jadi orang, nanti malah dapet yg jelek2 mulu lho :( *eh*

**Aoi Namikaze:** Grimmy kan lagi nyari Ichi ada di mana :') Dia dapet Ichi di sini kok~ Ga tega bikin nunggu lama lagi XD

**D:** Yang ini dipanjangin kayak biasanya XD

**ndoek:** Kalo pahlawan ga kesiangan kan ga dramatis :"| *plak*

**nanao yumi:** Silakan lempar Grimmy ke kandang singa! Dengan senang hati saya minta kursi terdepan :DD *dicero*

**rumput langit:** Kalo sampe bikin kamu sensi, berarti saya TBCin di tempat yg bener :"| Muahahahaha *ditamplok*

**via-sasunaru:** Awalnya emang susah diucapin, tapi lama2 biasa kok~ Aizen sih udah pastinya tau :)

**Ryuu:** Yang dibawa Baraggan? Ohohoho... *plak*

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Chibi Dan / astia aoi / Arya Angevin / Zanpaku nee / Dr . Kimchie / Aoi LawLight / Rani M Mario / chiisana yume

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 9: DECLARATION**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

So... Onwards~

XOXOXO

"Turn to the left and stop at the end of the street, Shawlong."

"Yes, Sir."

Grimmjow diharuskan menahan seringai yang ingin tercetak di wajahnya kala melihat sekumpulan anak-anak remaja yang _nongkrong_ tepat di tepian ujung jalan sesuai perkiraannya. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa juga menahan seringai lebarnya untuk mengembang di wajahnya ketika salah satu remaja yang memiliki surai _dirty-blond_ berhenti tertawa dan dalam sekejap berwajah pucat saat menyadari mobilnya mendekat.

Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi di Las Vegas ini tidak ada yang tidak tahu siapa pemilik dari _Royal Blue _2009 Acura Rsx, dan seberapa penting orang di dalamnya... juga seberapa mengerikannya jika sampai salah bicara sedikit saja.

Shawlong menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pemuda bersurai _dirty-blond_ tersebut tanpa mematikan mesin. Dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dan wajah datar, Grimmjow membuka jendela bertinta gelap di sebelahnya, dan dengan segera pemuda yang dimaksudkan menghampiri sementara anak-anak yang lainnya berdiri dan menatap dari kejauhan.

"H-hey... Euh... W-wazzup, G?"

"Ya know wha' kinda business I hav' ta be here, D. Spill out." Grimmjow menggeram pelan. Dari tepian matanya, bisa ia lihat Di Roy tersentak dan mulai bermain-main dengan ujung t-shirt yang dikenakannya. Kegugupan orang lain yang berhadapan dengannya biasanya selalu ia nikmati, tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak memiliki begitu banyak waktu untuk itu.

Walau merupakan antek terbawah, Di Roy tetap akan tahu di mana Baraggan berada. Yang berarti tahu pula di mana Aaroniero.

"3974 South Valley View, Suite 2, near Donna Beam."

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, Shawlong yang mengerti keinginan Grimmjow, langsung tancap gas dan mengebut menuju tempat yang dituju. Meninggalkan debu jalanan yang membuat Di Roy serta teman-temannya terbatuk-batuk. "Damn beast... That man really scary as hell!" sahut salah seorang di antaranya sambil terbatuk-batuk dan mengibaskan tangan di depan muka, demi menyingkirkan debu.

"Shut up! Just be glad he didn't chop our heads off." Di Roy mendengus dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

XOXOXO

Sebuah _Royal Blue _2009 Acura Rsx berhenti tepat di depan sebuah _mansion_ serba putih bergaya Eropa. Pintu pagar otomatis yang sudah sangat mengenali kendaraan tersebut langsung terbuka dan tanpa menunggu mobilnya benar-benar berhenti, Grimmjow langsung keluar dan membanting pintu mobil di belakangnya. Dahinya yang sudah berkerut, menjadi semakin berkerut ketika samar-samar pendengarannya menangkap suara ribut dari dalam_ mansion_. Tidak lama, beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam yang sudah kusut, sobek di beberapa sisi, berhamburan keluar dari pintu utama yang berada tidak lebih dari sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Grimmjow hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, apalagi ketika tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mengenali dirinya dan lewat begitu saja. Seolah nyawa mereka terancam jika berada dalam radius 100 meter dari _mansion_.

_Hunh... Mungkin kali ini mereka eksperimen untuk menghidupkan kembali T-Rex dan berhasil, tapi T-Rexnya malah ngamuk_.

Sebenarnya tebakan Grimmjow itu tidak meleset jauh. Hanya saja, bukan T-Rex yang sedang mengamuk di dalam _mansion_ bergaya Eropa tersebut. Dan dia hampir saja mengetahui siapa yang tengah mengamuk kalau bukan gara-gara 'seonggok' tubuh yang bertubrukan dengannya hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang. "—The fuck? !" Grimmjow mengerang. Dengan sodokan kuat, ia singkirkan orang yang menimpanya, dan memicingkan mata ketika akhirnya melihat jelas siapa yang menabraknya itu, "Yero? What the fuck is goin' on?"

Mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sempat berbenturan dengan pintu sebelum ini, Aaroniero bergumam, "That bitch... Didn't know he can be all Hulk like that if he want..." Dan seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Grimmjow, ia terperangah menatap ke arah sang pemuda bersurai biru, "G? Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ke Las Vegas tahun ini."

Grimmjow mendengus, "Yeah, sudah pasti. Tidak mungkin juga aku harus selalu mengabarkan ada di mana padamu." Ia menoleh ke samping tepat pada saat sebuah meja kecil terlempar ke arahnya. Pas-pasan, Grimmjow berhasil menghindar walau diharuskan hidungnya menyeret aspal di bawahnya. Meringis, ia kemudian menatap nanar ke arah dari mana meja itu berasal, dan mendapatkan seorang cewek berdiri dengan eskpresi lebih seram daripada anjing yang ekornya terinjak dan berpakaian seragam _sailor_.

... _Seifuku? The fuck...?_

Dan kelihatannya, walau pun 'cewek' itu mengenakan pita di rambutnya, kelihatannya 'cewek' ini bukan benar-benar cewek. Karena Grimmjow sangat mengenal surai oranye yang berbentuk _spiky_ itu.

"... Ichi?"

Walau awalnya tidak begitu yakin karena ia hanya melihat sosok belakangnya saja, tapi begitu figur berpakaian ala seifuku itu berbalik dengan wajah yang sangat merah, tebakannya sudah terkonfirmasi dengan sangat baik. "G-Grimm?" Ichigo mengenakan ekspresi yang tidak kalah kagetnya dengan dirinya. Sama-sama tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tapi, di detik berikutnya, wajah pemuda bersurai oranye itu pun berubah 180 derajat. Rona merah yang tadinya karena malu, sekarang karena amarah. Kerutan di dahi yang semakin dalam, aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan, _plus_ geraman serta desisan yang keluar dari sela-sela gigi yang menggeretak.

Ichigo sudah lebih dari sekedar marah.

"KAU! TERNYATA KAU YANG BERADA DI BELAKANG INI SEMUA? ! !" Ichigo berteriak penuh amarah, dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Grimmjow yang susah payah menghindar. "KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK, JAEGERJAQUEZ! SETELAH MENYERETKU SEENAKNYA SAJA KE NEGARA INI, MENCUEKIKU, LALU SEKARANG INI? ! !"

"Woa woa woah... Tenang dulu, Ichigo!" Grimmjow mendecak. Susah payah ia menghindar dari berbagai hantaman yang diarahkan padanya. Ia tahu kalau pada kondisi semacam ini ia melawan, maka yang ada Ichigo malah akan semakin merasa kesal. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia tidak memiliki kemungkinan lain. Tidak mungkin ia terus-menerus menghindar tanpa bonyok nantinya. Jadi, dengan segera ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Ichigo dan memelintirnya ke belakang, membuat pemuda itu meringis. Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo masih terus memberontak, meminta cengkeramannya dilepaskan. Lama-lama kesal juga, Grimmjow akhirnya menggeram sambil mencengkeram lengan Ichigo lebih keras lagi. Kelihatannya pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan berhasil, karena di detik berikutnya Ichigo langsung benar-benar diam tidak berkutik.

"Good girl." bisik Grimmjow tepat di telinga Ichigo. Pemberontakan yang hampir diberikan lagi, berhasil di tahan Grimmjow dengan sekali lagi semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya. Puas ketika akhirnya Ichigo kembali diam, ia melanjutkan bisikannya, "Aku sempat tidak suka ketika tahu Yero membawamu, Ichi. Tapi, kelihatannya untuk kali ini aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya, eh?" Ia kemudian menyeringai kecil ketika merasakan tubuh Ichigo bergetar.

_Hm... Benar juga._

_Mungkin kali-kali ada bagusnya ia berkunjung ke toko milik Baraggan_.

XOXOXO

"Toko... Cosplay?"

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika diberitahu ada pembunuh di rumahmu, lalu salah satu dari temanmu bersikukuh untuk menemukannya sendiri daripada menelepon polisi? Panik bukan? Maksudnya... Ayolah, ini kan bukan film misteri di mana para tokoh utama kelihatannya terlalu gengsi untuk berteriak, lari, atau menelepon polisi untuk pertolongan. Bisa-bisa kau mati dalam keadaan masih virgin, atau belum pernah sekali pun merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki pacar.

Mengerikan 'kan?

Karena itu artinya kita hidup di dunia belum semuanya bisa benar-benar kita rasakan, tapi sudah mati duluan hanya karena terpengaruh oleh film bodoh yang jelas-jelas membodohi.

Lalu, setelah merasakan ketegangan yang teramat sangat karena tiba-tiba hukum rimba berlaku di rumahmu, _bunuh atau dibunuh_, sang pembunuh yang sudah menekanmu hingga terpojok, mendadak disinari oleh cahaya yang begitu terang dari atas. Perlahan tubuhnya terangkat, semakin lama semakin jauh di atasmu, lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya terangnya. Benda terakhir yang kau lihat di dalam kegelapan malam adalah sebuah piring yang terbang di angkasa. UFO. Pembunuh yang akan membunuhmu, dibawa pergi oleh UFO, oleh Alien.

Bagaimana perasaanmu?

_Sweatdrop_nya banget banget BANGET 'kan?

Dan itulah apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Ichigo saat ini. Sudah panik, jantung mau copot, karena mengira dirinya akan diperkosa oleh banyak orang sekaligus, pada akhirnya malah ini? MALAH BEGINI? Bukannya ia mau protes sih, tapi tidak adakah alasan yang lebih keren lagi daripada dirinya ternyata diinginkan untuk memperagakan kostum cosplay milik Baraggan?

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu, _Berry_?" Grimmjow bertanya balik seolah apa yang ditanyakan dirinya sebelum ini adalah hal bodoh yang seharusnya tidak dipertanyakan.

Ichigo hanya mendengus, "Kalau tahu, aku tidak akan sepanik tadi tahu!" Ia melempar salah satu sepatu yang dikenakannya ke arah Grimmjow yang kini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang utama. Tapi, kemudian ia dibuat mendecak kesal karena lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai biru itu bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

"Jadi, kalau kami bertanya lebih dulu, kau akan bersedia, Ichigo?"

Dengan segera Ichigo melemparkan tatapan nanar ke arah Aaroniero yang langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya, karena merasa Ichigo akan kembali melemparinya dengan kursi seperti tadi. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan wajah, bentuk pernyataan kalau ia tidak akan bicara apa-apa lagi. Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi semakin dalam, "Tidak." Jawaban yang lugas dan tegas. Mana mungkin ia akan mengiyakan hal yang tidak ia sukai, walau pun ia diberikan kostum yang berbeda dan lebih laki-laki daripada kostum yang tengah dikenakannya sekarang, ia tetap tidak akan pernah setuju.

"Nah kan. Makanya kami memang tidak berniat mengatakannya sebelum membawamu ke perayaan, agar nantinya mau tidak mau kau menurut." Baraggan menimpali dengan tenang. Ia mengangguk-angguk sendiri, seolah jawaban yang ia lontarkan barusan merupakan hal yang paling benar yang pernah dideklarasikan.

Ichigo membuka, lalu menutup kembali mulutnya. Selama beberapa saat terus begitu. Nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya dan hanya mengeluarkan geraman kesal saja. Kedua tangan yang mengepal di sisi tubuhnya menandakan kalau ia menahan diri untuk mencekik mati orang tua di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau pilih aku?" Ia menghela nafas pendek ketika merasa dirinya mulai tenang. "Kulihat di casino kemarin malam, bukan hanya aku yang orang Jepang. Ada beberapa yang lain, bahkan ada yang perempuan."

"Tapi tidak ada yang memiliki rambut sepertimu."

Biasanya, jika ada yang menyinggung mengenai rambutnya, Ichigo akan langsung _berserk_. Tapi, kali ini nampaknya ia tidak bisa. Kenapa? Karena wajah tua Baraggan ketika mengatakan hal itu sama sekali tidak terlihat pertanda kalau ia sedang mengejeknya. Malah jauh sebaliknya. Daripada ekspresi mengintimidasi seperti yang ia lihat ketika pria tua itu memaksa dirinya untuk menggunakan seifuku, sekarang ini ekspresinya nampak begitu rileks, seolah tengah mengagumi artefak budaya kuno yang tidak ternilai harganya. Dan tatapan itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Jadi, tidak salah kan kalau wajahnya sekarang ini merona merah?

Jarang-jarang ada yang memujinya terang-terangan begitu.

...

...

...

Gawat. Gawat. GAWAT.

Kalau lawannya seperti ini, Ichigo jadi merasa ragu untuk benar-benat menolak. Karena pada dasarnya dia orang yang mudah 'tidak-enakan', beberapa kali ia merasakan kesulitan untuk mengatakan 'tidak' kepada orang lain, dan akhirnya ia akan benar-benar melaksanakan seperti apa yang dikatakan. Sama seperti sekarang ini.

"Dan kaki Ichigo menjadi nilai utamanya 'kan?" celetuk Grimmjow.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA... Ketahuan ya?" Walau agak gugup, Baraggan tetap tertawa renyah dengan satu tangan yang menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri.

Dan akibat pernyataan itu, urat kekesalan kembali muncul di dahi Ichigo. "THAT'S IT! AKAN KUPASTIKAN UNTUK MENGACAK ISI PERUTMU DAN MEMBERIKANNYA PADA SAPI, DASAR KAKEK MESUM! ! !" Tapi, sebelum sempat Ichigo melompat untuk kembali menyerang Baraggan, sebuah tangan yang kuat menariknya dan membenamkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang yang kini tengah tertutup oleh t-shirt hitam, yang sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menutupi lekuk tubuh karena ketat. Ichigo merasa wajahnya memanas ketika aroma parfum yang begitu familiar menerpa penciumannya, bercampur dengan aroma tubuh yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Maaf, Baraggan. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan memberikan izin untuk hal ini. Dia milikku."

Dengan itu, Grimmjow membawa Ichigo pergi. Tidak menyadari kalau saat itu Ichigo terperangah, tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

XOXOXO

_Royal Blue _2009 Acura Rsx kembali berhenti setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, kali ini adalah Las Noches. Pintu terbuka tidak lama kemudian, mencueki petugas hotel yang kebingungan karena sudah terlanjur mendekat, berniat untuk membukakan pintu. Grimmjow menunduk di dekat pintu mobil dan nampak tengah menarik sesuatu yang menolak untuk keluar dari mobil saat itu juga.

"_Berry_, kalau kau tidak keluar, kau akan bermalam di mobil ini, kau tahu!"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, "Apakah kau tidak mengerti, Grimmjow?" ia mendesis pelan, "Lihat apa yang sedang kukenakan! Tidak mungkin aku berjalan di dalam hotelmu dalam kostum begini!" dengan kasar ia menepis keras tangan Grimmjow yang berusaha meraihnya. Sekarang ini masih siang, banyak tamu hotel yang berlalu-lalang, dan ia masih saja mengenakan seifuku! Mana mau ia mempermalukan diri sebagai laki-laki yang senang berdandan seperti perempuan! Ia ini bukan seorang _crossdresser_, dan ia tidak mau orang menganggapnya seperti itu!

Argh!

Seandainya saja tadi Grimmjow tidak menariknya terburu-buru begitu dari rumah peristirahatan Baraggan, Ichigo pasti bisa menggunakan waktunya untuk berganti ke pakaiannya yang lama.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya, ia hanya sempat melepaskan pita yang menempel di rambutnya.

"... Baiklah. Terserah padamu saja." Grimmjow menghela nafas, lalu berbalik menjauh, mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel.

Mulut Ichigo menganga ketika mendengar pernyataan Grimmjow. _Semudah itu? Hanya begitu saja?_ Ichigo kembali mendesis sementara giginya menggeretak keras menahan amarah yang kembali memuncak. "Hanya begitu saja? Setelah mengambilku kembali, lagi-lagi kau meninggalkanku?" Ichigo berbisik pelan, tapi setiap kata yang ia keluarkan mengandung kesengitan yang mendalam. Grimmjow yang memiliki pendengaran sangat bagus, bisa mendengar kalau Ichigo tengah membisikkan sesuatu, walau tidak bisa menangkapnya, makanya ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap ke arah sang pemuda bersurai oranye yang masih terduduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya... hanya untuk kemudian dibuat terpaku di tempat ketika melihat kedua mata Ichigo sudah basah.

"Kau selalu begitu!" lanjut Ichigo dengan menaikkan volume suaranya, membuat beberapa pengunjung hotel menoleh tapi pada titik ini ia sudah tidak peduli. "Menyeretku kesana-kemari, memaksaku tanpa mau mendengarkan apa yang kuinginkan... hanya untuk kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja ketika kau sudah mendapatkan _mainan_ yang lain? ! Kalau kau memang hanya akan meninggalkanku, ITU ARTINYA KAU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANKU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGIRIMKU PULANG SAJA KE JEPANG AGAR KAU BISA BERMAIN DENGAN TENANG BERSAMA DUA TEMAN _MAIN_MU ITU? ! ! AKU BUKAN MAINAN YANG BISA KAU LEMPARKAN KESANA-KEMARI SESUKAMU, JAEGERJAQUEZ! _Fuck_—ketika memikirkan kalau aku menyukai orang sepertimu, rasanya bo—" Menghentikan ocehannya, kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak ketika merasakan sepasang bibir menempel pada bibirnya sendiri.

Dari semua hal yang terpikirkan olehnya akan dilakukan oleh Grimmjow ketika mendengar kata-katanya barusan, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan menciumnya.

_Ia bahkan tidak menyadari semenjak kapan Grimmjow mendekat ke tempatnya_.

Walau sebenarnya ingin melawan karena ia masih marah pada yang bersangkutan, pada akhirnya Ichigo tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, pemuda bersurai oranye itu dengan segera meleleh kepada ciuman yang diberikan oleh Grimmjow. Ia mengerang pelan dan membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan lidah Grimmjow masuk ke dalamnya, bergerak bersamaan dengan lidahnya sendiri. Kedua pendengaran Ichigo bisa menangkap suara pintu mobil yang kembali menutup, dan kemudian Grimmjow menjauhkan bibirnya dari dirinya hingga memaksa Ichigo untuk membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam beberapa saat lalu. Wajahnya kembali merona merah ketika menyaksikan kedua iris biru Grimmjow yang menggelap menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, dan dengan Grimmjow berada di atas tubuhnya—mengurung tubuhnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang lebih besar—sama sekali tidak membantu keadaannya di mana nafsunya mulai terpancing.

"Take us to the parking lot, Shawlong. And go away." Grimmjow pada kenyataannya menggeram dengan gigi-giginya yang saling menekan satu sama lain. Suaranya yang terdengar serak dan kental dengan aroma nafsu, secara tidak disadari membuat Ichigo mendesah. Tidak sengaja ia menaikkan lututnya hingga menyentuh selangkangan Grimmjow yang menonjol, dan yang bersangkutan pun kembali menggeram.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di tempat parkir. Shawlong yang mengerti dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Bosnya, dengan sengaja memilih area yang paling sepi dan berada di bagian paling dalam. Ia pun segera keluar dari dalam mobil setelah mematikan mesin, dan langsung masuk ke dalam hotel, tidak ingin mengganggu Bosnya lebih lama lagi.

Segera setelah Shawlong keluar dari mobil, Grimmjow kembali menyerang bibir Ichigo. Ia tidak menunggu Ichigo membuka mulutnya dan langsung saja menyeruakkan masuk lidahnya. Ichigo mengerang, kedua bola matanya memutar ke belakang dan menutup saat merasakan lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Grimmjow dan dihisap untuk memasuki mulut sang pemuda bersurai biru. Ia membenamkan jemarinya di antara helaian rambut biru, dan memberikan tarikan hingga memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka. Ketika lidah Ichigo sedang begitu bersemangat mengeksplor bagian rongga mulut Grimmjow, lidah Grimmjow kembali mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Ichigo merengek pelan, hal itu membuat Grimmjow tertawa kecil.

Pemuda yang lebih dominan itu menyudahi ciuman mereka dan memilih untuk menyerang rahang lawannya, sebelum kemudian turun ke leher. Hisapan kuat ia berikan di sana, hingga membuat Ichigo mengerang, "Aahhnn... G-Grimm...!"

"_Fuck_, Ichi..." geram Grimmjow pelan, "Kita _skip_ saja _foreplay_ untuk saat ini, _ne_?"

Dalam kondisi yang dikuasai oleh nafsu, tawaran Grimmjow barusan bagaikan sebuah emas di antara sampah. Apalagi kata-kata Grimmjow barusan memberikan _hint_ bahwa mereka akan melakukannya lagi di kemudian hari, "Ye-yeah, aku setuju..." Dengan itu, Ichigo kemudian memindahkan tangannya ke celana jeans yang dikenakan oleh pemuda di atasnya. Ia langsung meraih kancing dan membuka risletingnya, hingga kembali membuat Grimmjow menyeringai kecil.

"Bersemangat sekali, Ichi."

"Berisik." dengus Ichigo. Ia kemudian menggeliat dan menaikkan pangkal tubuhnya sedikit, demi membantu Grimmjow menurunkan celana dalamnya. Di saat yang bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya yang akhirnya terlepas, Ichigo pun sudah berhasil membuka risleting jeans lawannya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika menyadari kalau Grimmjow tidak mengenakan dalaman.

Kali ini giliran Grimmjow yang mendengus ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikenakan Ichigo, "Kau tahu, lebih baik sedia payung sebelum hujan, 'kan?" Kedua iris biru Grimmjow akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk melihat dengan baik penampilan pemuda di bawahnya. Helaian oranye yang lebih berantakan daripada biasanya, peluh yang mulai menuruni kening menuju pipi yang bersemu merah, tanda berwarna keunguan yang ada di bagian leher, seifuku yang berantakan dengan bagian rok yang terangkat, menampilkan dengan jelas kejantanan Ichigo yang sudah berdiri tegak dan penuh _precum_ yang menetes. Grimmjow menjilati bibirnya, dan seringai lebar mulai terbentuk di wajahnya ketika akhirnya ia bisa melihat kembali lubang berwarna _pink_ yang hanya dengan memikirkannya saja bisa membuat miliknya mengeras.

Ichigo yang sadar kalau sedari tadi Grimmjow memperhatikan kondisinya, mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Ia melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di pinggang sang pemuda dan menekannya hingga ia bisa merasakan sentuhan kepala kejantanan Grimmjow di bagian luar rectumnya, membuatnya mengerang.

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku tidak lupa kok, Ichi." sahut Grimmjow sambil tertawa kecil.

Ichigo semakin merona merah mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menarik wajah Grimmjow hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, "Kalau begitu... _fill me_, Grimm." tantangnya, lalu kali ini dirinyalah yang berinisiatif mencium Grimmjow lebih dulu. Sang pemuda dominan tentunya dengan senang hati menerima lidah submisifnya, dan di detik berikutnya ia menghujamkan kejantanannya masuk hingga keseluruhan. Erangan Ichigo dijamin akan sangat keras jika bukan karena mereka sedang berciuman saat ini.

Grimmjow menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga hanya bagian kepalanya saja yang ada di dalam, lalu kembali menghantamkannya masuk dan dengan telak menghajar prostat Ichigo. Jeritan Ichigo kali ini terdengar karena hantaman barusan membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Ichigo menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk bertumpuan pada pintu mobil, yang ia kemudian gunakan sebagai alat bantunya untuknya mendorong balik pangkal tubuhnya pada saat yang bersamaan dengan gerakan Grimmjow.

"Ahh! AH...! Grimm! _Harder... fuck me har_—AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sepuluh menit berlalu semenjak mereka saling menghantamkan diri satu sama lain, tapi seolah tidak ada rasa lelah, tenaga mereka tidak berkurang sedikit pun—kecuali tubuh Ichigo yang bergetar semakin hebat di setiap hantamannya. Ingin mencapai puncak pada saat yang bersamaan dengan pasangannya, Grimmjow menggenggam kejantanan Ichigo dan mulai memompanya, sementara ia kembali menyerang telinga sang pemuda. Sudah menemukan titik sensitif yang berada di belakang telinga tersebut. Ichigo merasa tubuhnya semakin terasa terus bergetar ketika Grimmjow menjilat telinga dan terus menjilatnya hingga sampai di perpotongan antara leher dan pundaknya. Dan ketika Grimmjow menggigit keras bagian itu hingga berdarah, Ichigo tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengerang keras dengan kedua mata yang membelalak, mengeluarkan cairan hasratnya. Mengotori seifuku yang masih ia kenakan, dan tangan Grimmjow.

Merasakan area di sekitar kejantanannya mengetat, Grimmjow mendesis. Dengan beberapa gerakan lagi, ia pun menyusul Ichigo. Mengeluarkan keseluruhan bukti hasratnya di dalam sang pemuda bersurai oranye, membuat yang bersangkutan ikut mengerang pelan merasakan dirinya menjadi penuh.

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya tidak ada yang bergerak. Setidaknya hingga kedua pendengaran Grimmjow menangkap suara dengkuran ringan. Dan ketika ia melihat ke arah Ichigo, ia tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya menyadari sang pemuda kini sudah tertidur karena lelah. Tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Ichigo, Grimmjow menjatuhkan badannya yang lebih besar di atas Ichigo.

"Heh... Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mimpi tertindih batu, _Berry_."

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyusul sang uke ke dunia mimpi.

.

**TBC**

.

**Yosh. Akhirnya mereka bener2 **_**fucking each other**_**~! Semoga lemonnya ga mengecewakan, dan membuat kalian semangat untuk review ;D Hmmm... Ngomong2 adakah yang sempat menebak nasib Ichigo di tangan Aaroniero jadi begitu? ;) Ah ya, sekalian untuk memudahkan penggambaran, saya ada gambar Ichigo ketika mengenakan seifuku:** ht tp :/ /yfrog. com/ki8kalvj **- Jangan lupa hilangkan spasi kalo mau melihat~ ;D**


	11. Chapter 10: It's Nice to See Japan Again

**A/N:** Ahahaha... Haha... Ha... Err... Masih adakah yang bersama saya di sini? Gomen na... Saya tau ini chapter keluarnya lama banget. Silakan, kalian mau timpuk saya dengan tomat, semangka, bahkan durian sekali pun, saya terima *gemetaran* Sebab, walau pun ingin OL, tapi saya bener2 ga bisa. Salahkan modem yg mendadak error dan nendang saya keluar terus dari jaringan koneksi internet ( TT ^ TT ) Makanya saya cuma bisa pakai modem punya adik, dan waktu berinternet jadi terbatas banget. Jadi, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, saya bisa OL cuma seminggu atau 2 minggu sekali *ORZ* Mohon pengertiannya aja ya... Setiap OL saya bakalan langsung upload update-an semuanya. Tolong sabar ya, cuma sampai saya dapet modem lagi kok ( TT ^ TT ) Duh, lagi galau, jadi tambah galau gara2 ini *plak* Padahal kalo bisa upload melalui hape, enak sih... Tapi, ga mungkin... *swt*

Dan... Saya juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, jadi ya... Haha. Gomen na... _Rambling_nya kepanjangan *swt*

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**F . Freyja:** Aih, senangnya kalau kamu juga senang dengan adegan pengakuan di mobil itu~ :"| Ahaha... Gomen, yg kali ini lama...

**grimmichiloverz:** Hehe. Makasih, say~ *kecup* Ah, foreplay dan roleplay ya? Araa... Gomen kalo telat menjawab, tapi foreplay itu dipakai sebagai istilah dalam seks untuk menyebutkan bagian di mana seks tersebut dipakai main-main dulu. Misalnya dengan _teasing_ pasangan. Kalau roleplay itu sama kayak foreplay, cuma ada skenario mini/buatannya. Contohnya mungkin kayak pasutri yg iseng main-main berperan sebagai guru dan murid sebelum kemudian ngeseks. Aih, semoga penjelasannya ga membingungkan ._.'

**ndoek:** Oh, Ichi bakalan lebih agresif lagi kok nanti2nya~ ;;) *menghindar dari zangetsu*

**Ryuu:** Hehe... Makasih ( ^_^ ) Di sini ga bakalan ada raep-lah, karena genrenya humor. Raep ada kok nanti, di cerita saya yg laen kalo kamu demen ;) *plakplakplak*

**Aoi LawLight:** Ehehehe... Sankyuu~ XDD Mantap ya gambarnya? Iya dong, Wing-Z emang numba wan deh X"D *apaan*

**D:** Iyah, Ichi di sini ga bakalan diapa-apain yg begitu kok~ ;)

**Mucha boo:** Ah, salam kenal, Boo-chan~! ( ^_^ )/ *ga enak banget panggilannya* *plak* Sankyuu banget ya~ Nanti2 lemon bakalan banyak kok~ Namanya juga Grimm n Ichi itu remaja yg hornian *bletakk*

**Kei:** Nanti2 saya usahakan lebih hot lagi, okey? ;) Di chapter ini juga ada btw

**Rose:** Buset =)) Bisa aja... Wkwkwk, maaf, maaf, yg kali ini keluarnya lama banget ( TT ^ TT )

**rumput langit:** Aih, dirimu seneng adegan raep, nak? Jgn khawatir. Di cerita saya yg lainnya bakalan ada kok ;) *woi* Tenang~ Konflik mulai muncul di sini kok~ Diriku kelamaan ya ngebangun perasaan Ichi n Grimm? ._. *swt*

**nanao yumi:** Tenang~ Lemon ga cuma satu kok. Kalo ditumpuk semuanya, mau ga mau hot kan? XD *plak* *yg ada berat woi*

**Aoi Namikaze:** Ehehe... Sankyuu ( ^ o ^ )

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Arya Angevin / astia aoi / Chibi Dan / iztha dark neko / Zanpaku nee / chiisana yume / seakey07 / Frau - chan / Erzchako / nanao yumi / Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 10: IT'S NICE TO SEE JAPAN AGAIN**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

So... Onwards~

XOXOXO

Suara pembicaraan seseorang terdengar begitu jauh ketika untuk pertama kalinya bisa ia rasakan kalau kesadarannya mulai kembali. Semakin lama, suara-suara itu semakin terdengar jelas sehingga ia yakin kalau suara itu berasal tidak jauh darinya, atau bahkan sangat dekat karena nampaknya ia bisa mendengar suara itu berada tepat di telinganya.

Tapi, masa sih?

Perlahan ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya, tetapi karena rasa kantuk yang masih kental, ia jadi menutupnya kembali. Kehangatan yang tubuhnya rasakan saat itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaman dan semakin meringkuk, bersiap untuk kembali ke alam mimpi... kalau bukan untuk hentakan bagaikan aliran listrik yang menyerang tubuhnya membuatnya mengerang sambil memejamkan mata dengan erat.

_What the..._

"Oh, kelihatannya _Berry_ sudah bangun."

Mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpuan pada sesuatu yang keras namun juga lembut, Ichigo agak mengangkat tubuhnya dan membatu ketika sepasang iris _azure_ bertabrakan dengan kedua iris coklatnya yang membelalak.

Sekarang, di saat benaknya sudah lebih jernih dan rasa kantuk mulai menghilang, Ichigo akhirnya bisa menelaah dengan baik kondisinya. Saat ini, Grimmjow berada di bawahnya, masih dengan seringai lebar khasnya yang menunjukkan sederetan gigi putih yang ia jamin selalu diperiksakan ke dokter gigi karena deretannya begitu sempurna. Kedua tangannya yang ia kira bertumpuan pada sesuatu yang lain selain dada bidang Grimmjow, tanpa disadari salah satunya menekan pucuk dada sang pemuda, kenyataan ini langsung membuat wajah Ichigo merona merah, apalagi ketika menyadari salah satu tangan Grimmjow tengah memegangi pinggangnya sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga.

Dan yang paling penting...

MEREKA BERDUA TELANJANG! _OH. MY. GOD_.

Tanpa ditutupi oleh selimut, berada di atas ranjang dengan posisi yang berbahaya—"Aangh...!" Desahan yang secara refleks keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya ketika Grimmjow menghentakkan pinggangnya ke atas, membuat Ichigo langsung menutup mulutnya itu dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam, sementara ia memberikan pandangan membunuh ke arah sang _bluenette_ yang terus nampak bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

_My fucking Goodness_...

Ia jadi heran dengan dirinya sendiri karena kelihatannya ia tidak akan pernah terkejut jika pada kenyataannya Grimmjow akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika dirinya sedang tidur, bahkan dengan sengaja menunjukkan dengan jelas 'sisa-sisanya' ketika ia bangun di kemudian. _Yeah, yeah_... Sekarang ia jadi kehilangan nafsu untuk kaget saat mengetahui kalau kejantanan Grimmjow yang sudah menegang kini berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Bagaimana bisa sih ia tidak merasakan ketika Grimmjow memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar itu—

...

...

_Apa barusan ia mengatakan milik Grimmjow itu "besar"?_

...

...

_Screw that!_

_Yang barusan itu bukan pujian!_

"Oke, cukup sampai di sini saja pembicaraan kita, Ulquiorra. _I hav' a Berry ta myself tha' ripe and ready for the plucking_." Suara serak Grimmjow itu kemudian diiringi oleh suara tombol ponsel yang ditekan, pertanda bahwa hubungan telepon sudah di putus. Tatapan nanar yang Ichigo berikan kepada sang _bluenette_ kelihatannya sama sekali tidak digubris karena Grimmjow hanya melanjutkan seringainya, lalu menelengkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping, "Tidakkah kau lupa untuk memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untukku, _Berry_?"

"_Fuck you_...!" Ichigo mendesis. Kedua tangannya kini sudah tidak lagi menutupi mulutnya ketika tahu Grimmjow sudah tidak mengaktifkan sambungan telepon lagi. Ia kesal, dan benaknya saat ini tengah merencanakan beragam skenario untuk membalas perbuatan Grimmjow. Tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya kalau sang _bluenette_ bisa menelepon dengan tenangnya sambil menguburkan _penis_nya ke dalam pantat orang lain.

Tapi sekali lagi, yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Pemuda bersurai biru yang selalu membanggakan diri itu tentu selalu bisa melakukan apa yang orang lain tidak bisa lakukan.

"Oh, memang itu rencanaku."

Ichigo tahu kalau seringai serta kilatan mata yang Grimmjow tunjukkan saat itu bukanlah sebuah pertanda baik. Dan dugaannya itu terbukti ketika Grimmjow menghantamkan pinggangnya ke atas, hingga membuat ujung kejantanannya bergesekan dengan _sweet spot_nya di dalam, membuatnya kembali mengerang keras dan kedua tangannya kembali bertumpuan di dada bidang sang _bluenette_. Tanpa peduli Ichigo siap atau tidak, Grimmjow terus melakukan gerakan yang sama. Dengan kedua tangannya memegangi pinggang ramping sang _orangenette_, ia terus menghujamkan kejantanannya, merasa sangat puas karena posisi mereka saat ini memudahkannya untuk masuk hingga titik yang terdalam dan berhasil membuat Ichigo melupakan sekelilingnya.

"A-Aaahh... Gr-Grimmj—nngghh! Haa... Ahh!"

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu nampak begitu... _berantakan_. Tapi dalam konteks yang baik, yang membuat kejantanan Grimmjow mengedik semakin bersemangat, apalagi ketika tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, Ichigo mulai ikut bergerak dengan irama yang sesuai dengan gerakan Grimmjow.

Entah apa yang merasuki diri Ichigo saat itu, tiba-tiba ia menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Grimmjow, membuat sang _bluenette_ membelalakkan mata kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo mengambil inisiatif untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu, dan tanpa ia ketahui, Ichigo sendiri saat ini sednag mengumpat di dalam hati karena ia terlalu mudah menyerah terhadap Grimmjow. Bersamaan dengan gerakan mereka yang semakin cepat, ciuman di antara keduanya pun menjadi semakin dalam, memberikan rasa panas yang lebih membakar lagi di antara perut keduanya.

"AAAAHH!" Ichigo memekik, melepaskan ciumannya, ketika tangan besar dan kasar Grimmjow mendadak menggenggam miliknya dan mulai menggosokkannya. Dua sensasi yang ia rasakan dalam satu waktu, membuat benaknya semakin berkabut, mulutnya menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tidak bisa ditalar oleh otak. Hanya sekedar gumaman-gumaman yang tidak berguna, saking tenggelamnya Ichigo dalam lautan kenikmatan seksual yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Grimm... Grimm..."

Mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak, mendesahkan nama figur yang telah berhasil membuatnya melupakan nama sendiri. "Ai_-Aishiteru ze_... Grimmjow..." Tidak sadar. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang ia katakan saat itu. Ia pikir dirinya hanya menggumamkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, tapi Grimmjow yang semenjak tadi menangkap apa yang dirinya gumamkan, sontak mengeratkan genggamannya dan menghentakkan kejantanannya lebih kuat lagi sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuhnya. Dan dirinya menyusul tidak sampai sedetik kemudian akibat cairan hangat yang menyemprotnya di dalam, mengenai prostatnya dengan sangat telak.

Ichigo mendesah cukup panjang merasakan dirinya dipenuhi oleh benih milik Grimmjow.

Membiarkan tubuhnya yang kehilangan tenaga terjatuh di atas tubuh Grimmjow, Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dengan posisi kepala berada tepat di bawah dagu Grimmjow, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari Grimmjow saat itu memandang ke arahnya dengan pancaran yang berbeda daripada biasanya.

XOXOXO

Akhirnya...

JEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG~!

Kalau saja semenjak lahir seorang Kurosaki Ichigo itu memiliki 100 persen darah sang Kurosaki Isshin di tubuhnya tanpa campur tangan Masaki, saat ini ia pasti sudah menangis bombay sambil memeluk dan mencium pilar bandara Tokyo tanpa peduli pandangan orang lain. Tapi, karena hal itu tidak terjadi, Ichigo saat ini hanya memejamkan mata dengan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya yang (tumben-tumbenan) nampak begitu cerah. Helaan nafas panjang ia keluarkan ketika akhirnya bisa mencium aroma tanah airnya kembali.

Mungkin ia terlihat berlebihan, apalagi ia meninggalkan Jepang hanya dalam waktu 3 hari saja.

_Yeah_, jujur ia katakan kalau Las Vegas tidaklah buruk—walau sempat terjadi hal-hal yang membuatnya sebal bukan kepalang. _Tapi, hey, dibalik kesialan, selalu ada keberuntungan 'kan?_—tapi memang, sesuai dengan kata-kata orang tua zaman dulu; Semegah apa pun istana yang diberikan, tidak ada yang senyaman rumah sendiri.

Lagipula, di Jepang ini ia tidak akan mengalami kesulitan berkomunikasi.

Ia bisa tenang.

_Chu!_

...

...

...

"TEME! GRIMMJOW!" Wajah semerah nama panggilannya, Ichigo menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan dan melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan wajahnya semakin merah saja ketika menyadari ada beberapa pengunjung bandara yang mengerutkan dahi ke arahnya, berbisik-bisik, dan bahkan tertawa genit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk. Ia lemparkan ransel yang semenjak tadi digendongnya hingga mengenai punggung sang pemuda bersurai biru yang kini tertawa puas karena misinya berhasil.

"Apa, _Berry_? Kau sendiri yang mengundangku dengan menutup mata dan rona wajahmu itu." Grimmjow terkekeh-kekeh sembari mengelus punggungnya yang terbentur ransel, "Aku ini lelaki sehat yang bisa dengan mudah tergoda, dan ekspresimu itu membuatku ingin menciummu, tahu."

"TAPI KAN BISA TIDAK DI DEPAN ORANG LAIN!" Membuang muka dengan maksud menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, Ichigo menepuk-nepuk ranselnya yang barusan ia gunakan untuk menghajar Grimmjow.

"Hmm... Memangnya kau tidak ingin menyombongkan diri kalau kau mempunyai pacar sekeren diriku?" ucap Grimmjow dengan suara yang diturunkan beberapa oktaf. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika melihat getaran yang timbul di tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ichigo, ia kemudian menarik sang _Strawberry_ yang nampak terdiam menuju pintu keluar bandara. "Ayo, kurasa Shinji sekarang sudah sampai dan ngomel-ngomel karena kita lama."

_Get a grip, Ichigo!_

Ia tahu kalau seharusnya ia menghajar Grimmjow kembali karena sudah menyombongkan diri. Tapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak ia lakukan. Bukan karena tidak ingin, tetapi tidak bisa. Benaknya mendadak _shuting down_ ketika mendengar kata "pacar" dilontarkan oleh sang _bluenette_.

Padahal ketika pertama melakukan seks, ia pikir dirinya dan Grimmjow hanya akan terlibat _one night stand_ belaka.

Kalau Grimmjow sampai berkata "pacar", itu artinya hubungan mereka saat ini... _serius_?

...

...

Oke. Kelihatannya ia masih mabuk udara gara-gara naik pesawat tadi.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sekarang, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Ichigo yang merona. Wajahnya semakin terlihat cerah lebih daripada sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak masalah Grimmjow menarik-nariknya, dan malah menggenggam kaos bagian belakang sang _bluenette_.

Yah, layaknya sepasang kekasih saja.

_Kelihatannya kepergiannya yang 'terpaksa' itu ke Las Vegas akhirnya memberikan sisi positif juga, eh?_

Atau begitulah yang ia inginkan. Karena setelah melihat wajah Karin ketika ia menapakkan kedua kakinya kembali di kediaman Aizen Sousuke—yang masih saja nampak seperti istana—dan seringai lebar yang tidak biasa ada di wajah gadis remaja yang baru beberapa waktu lalu menapaki masa puber itu, Ichigo langsung tahu kalau ia berada dalam masalah besar.

"_I see_... Jadi, kalian ke Las Vegas untuk bersumpah mengenai cinta kalian? _I see... I see_..." Karin tertawa kecil, kedua tangan bersilangan di dada. "Aku menantikan untuk menjadi bibi lho, _Ichi-nii_."

Tidak diperlukan seorang pakar untuk mengetahui kalau Karin sudah bisa menebak apa saja yang ia lakukan di Las Vegas bersama Grimmjow.

Terutama mengenai kegiatan yang _itu_.

Dan Ichigo semakin merasa bahwa dirinya akan menjadi _madesu_ a.k.a masa depan suram ketika sebuah tangan yang panjang melingkar di pundaknya tanpa peduli tatapan kesal dari Grimmjow. "Hei, _Berry_. Kau pulang di saat yang tepat. Kemarin ini aku baru saja menemukan restoran yang menyediakan menu enak. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana sekarang?" Nnoitra. Masih seperti biasanya, tidak peduli keadaan, selalu mengajaknya pergi. Tentu saja, dengan maksud berkencan.

Dengan kerutan di dahi, Ichigo menepis tangan Nnoitra hingga lepas dari pundaknya, "_Fuck off_, Nnoitra!"

"Aww... _Berry_... _Ya playing hard ta get_?" Kembali mengulurkan tangan untuk melingkarkannya di pundak Ichigo lagi, Nnoitra agak kaget ketika mendadak tangan lain mengcengkeram pergelangannya. Dan bukan cengkeraman biasa, melainkan sepenuh tenaga yang kalau saja Nnoitra bukanlah pemuda _badass_, akan langsung meringis dan memohon untuk dilepaskan. Satu matanya yang tidak tertutup _eyepatch_ memicing ke arah sepasang iris _azure_ yang memandangnya tidak kalah bengis.

Sebenarnya pemadangan di mana dua seme memperebutkan satu uke secara terang-terangan itu akan terlihat dramatis, kalau saja Karin tidak memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus, "Kalian _threesome_-an saja 'napa? Rivalan itu sudah nggak jaman sekarang sih."

"KARIN!" Shock jelas terlihat di wajah Ichigo mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. Ia tidak tahu kapan, dan bagaimana gadis bersurai hitam itu bisa mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini. Ia selama ini selalu beranggapan bahwa kedua adiknya masih kecil, jadi mendengar kata-kata yang menjurus ke arah... euh, seksual... rasanya terdengar sangat salah dan memalukan.

Tapi, belum sempat Ichigo menyusun kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan kepada sang adik, lengannya keburu ditarik menjauh oleh Grimmjow yang nampaknya sedang kesal. Karena langkah kaki sang _bluenette_ saat itu dihentak-hentakkan, sementara jari tengah tangan kanannya terarah kepada Nnoitra yang juga melakukan hal sama ke arahnya.

Melihatnya, Karin kembali memutarkan kedua bola matanya, lalu membiarkan seringai kecilnya mencuat.

Ooh, ia tahu sekali apa yang akan terjadi pada kakaknya itu di kamar bersama Grimmjow. Setidaknya manga yaoi yang sering Yuzu perlihatkan kepadanya pernah menggambarkan adegan seperti barusan.

Ah, benar juga.

Karin yakin Ichigo akan langsung terkena stroke ketika tahu kalau Yuzu—adik yang selama ini terlihat paling polos dan keibuan—ternyata seorang fujoshi.

XOXOXO

Sesampainya di kamar Grimmjow, Ichigo menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengerang kesal karena akibat kejadian barusan, ia jadi berpikiran jauh lebih baik berdiam lama saja di Las Vegas daripada harus pulang ke Jepang untuk mendapati adik sendiri siap menggoda karena bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Grimmjow. _Seriously_, Ichigo tidak pernah habis pikir darimana Karin bisa menebak beragam hal yang seharusnya tidak mudah diketahui begitu saja oleh orang lain.

Kecuali kalau wajahnya menuliskan semua yang terjadi di Las Vegas.

Tapi, terakhir kali ia mengecek wajahnya di cermin ketika masih berada di pesawat, ia yakin tidak ada tulisan apa pun di wajahnya itu.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Grimmjow menatapnya dengan tatapan geli karena nampaknya sang _orangenette_ tidak sadar kalau barusan isi pikirannya terucapkan begitu saja hingga ia bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Gerutuan Ichigo terhenti ketika lengannya ditarik, dan rona merah kembali memenuhi wajahnya karena Grimmjow memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas pangkuannya, sementara sang _bluenette_ duduk di tepian ranjang.

Seringai khas seorang Jaegerjaquez kembali tercetak, dan Ichigo mengerutkan dahi melihatnya.

"Apa?" sentak Ichigo dengan kesal.

Tidak perlu menjadi seorang ilmuwan untuk tahu kalau seringai tersebut memiliki arti yang jelek baginya saat itu. Jelek, tapi sekaligus menantang. Diam-diam, ia tidak sabar untuk mengetahuinya.

Grimmjow hanya tertawa kecil sembari menggerakkan tangannya di tengkuk Ichigo, membuat sang _orangenette_ bergidik dan tarikan nafasnya bergetar. Ia yakin kalau Grimmjow tahu betul bahwa bagian tengkuk merupakan salah satu sisi sensitif di tubuhnya, dan saat ini sang pemuda bersurai biru itu tengah memanfaatkan kenyataan tersebut. "Grimm! Sto—" Ichigo yang hendak menepis tangan Grimmjow, dibuat menghentikan perlawanannya ketika sepasang bibir menutup bibirnya. Karena kaget, kedua bola matanya membesar sebelum kemudian tubuhnya rileks dan membiarkan kelopak matanya menutup.

Mengerang pelan di pangkal tenggorokannya, kali ini dengan berani Ichigo menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Grimmjow yang sudah terbuka. Ia pun mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher kokoh sang _bluenette_ ketika merasakan dua tangan besar dan agak kasar masuk ke dalam bajunya dan memberikan belaian di tulang belakangnya.

"Mmfh..."

Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya, memberikan akses bagi Grimmjow untuk mendorong kembali lidahnya, sehingga kali ini giliran Grimmjowlah yang mengeksplor bagian dalam mulut Ichigo. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu tidak bisa menahan erangannya ketika ia merasakan lidah Grimmjow di langit-langit mulutnya, di giginya, di bagian dalam pipinya, lalu kembali beradu dengan lidahnya. "Nnnaahhh...!" Dan Ichigo paling menyukai ketika Grimmjow menghisap lidahnya, hingga mau tidak mau salivanya kini menetes, turun di dagunya.

Memainkan jemarinya di antara helaian surai biru sang Jaegejaquez, Ichigo membiarkan pemuda itu menuntun tubuhnya hingga posisi mereka kini berganti. Dirinyalah yang sekarang berada di bawah Grimmjow, sementara yang bersangkutan kini menutupi tubuhnya dari atas. Dan perubahan posisi itu sempat membuat ciuman di antara keduanya terhenti. Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Nafsu syahwat berkilat dengan liar di masing-masing bola mata keduanya, sampai pandangan intens mereka terputus saat Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "Aaaangh! Gr-Grimm...!" Pinggulnya tersentak ketika Grimmjow dengan sengaja menyentuhkan selangkangannya kepada selangkangan Ichigo.

Keduanya bisa merasakan dengan jelas seberapa besar keinginan masing-masingnya untuk membawa kegiatan mereka ke level yang lebih lagi. Lagipula, Jepang malam itu tengah terasa dingin, jadi berkegiatan yang bisa membuat mereka merasakan hangat dan berkeringat, merupakan sebuah ide yang sangat menarik.

Grimmjow menjilati lidahnya sendiri dengan tatapan predatornya terus mengarah kepada Ichigo yang rona wajahnya kini bertambah merah. Dengan debaran jantung yang lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya, Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih untuk Grimmjow bermain dengan lehernya. Pandangan kedua iris coklatnya yang sayu begitu menanti untuk merasakan bibir sang _bluenette_ di area tersebut.

"_Damn_... _I really want to fuck ya into this bed_..." gumam Grimmjow.

Perlahan-lahan Ichigo lihat kepala Grimmjow bergerak semakin ke bawah, membuat kulitnya semakin lama bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas sang pemuda. Grimmjow pun menjulurkan lidahnya, siap mencicipi permukaan kulit sang uke...

"Ehem!"

... Hanya untuk kemudian secara tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri ketika Ichigo mendorongnya dengan sepenuh tenaga.

"U-Ul-Ul-Ulquiorra...!" Gelagapan, kedua mata Ichigo membelalak menatap ke arah figur seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kulit pucat berdiri di ambang pintu. Kedua iris _emerald_ yang seolah meneriakkan 'gotcha!' yang menatap ke arahnya itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk mengurangi warna merah di wajahnya. Sekarang, orang yang melihat ke arahnya pasti berpikiran kalau dirinya baru saja disiram oleh cat merah. Seluruh permukaan kulit di tubuhnya saat ini, benar-benar merah. Rasa malu langsung mendominasi nafsu yang sempat ia rasakan, sehingga tanpa ia sadari, daerah selangkangannya kini tidak lagi terasa ketat.

"Eergh... Apa yang kau inginkan, Emo? !" gerutu Grimmjow yang sebenarnya lega karena walau pun lidahnya tergigit, tapi tidak sampai berdarah. "Kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk tahu kalau kau sudah mengganggu 'kan? !"

Menahan keinginan untuk memutar kedua bola matanya, Ulquiorra yang tadi memandang ke arah Ichigo kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang _bluenette_. "Aizen bilang ingin bicara mengenai hal penting denganmu, Grimmjow. _Sekarang_." Dengan sengaja ia menekankan kata terakhirnya agar saudara tirinya itu mengerti bahwa ia tidak diizinkan untuk mengatakan tidak. Dan dari gerutuan yang terus keluar dari mulut sang _bluenette_, kelihatannya pesannya itu tersampaikan dengan sangat jelas.

"Tsk. Kalau ternyata tidak penting, akan kuhancurkan cangkir kesayangannya."

Karena saat itu Ichigo sedang menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah—maka ia tidak melihat Grimmjow melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, dan hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang dihentakkan saja. Hal yang membuatnya mendongakkan kembali kepalanya adalah ketika Ulquiorra menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Merasa seperti diperlakukan bagaikan anak kecil, kerutan di dahi Ichigo jadi semakin bertambah, dengan kasar ia menepis lengan sang _ravenette_, "_Fuck off_!" geramnya kesal.

Tapi, Ulquiorra yang sudah mengenal Ichigo dalam jangka waktu lama, sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat sang _orangenette_ untuk bisa merasakan kesal. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu saja.

"Kurasa aku mau berendam saja..." bisik Ichigo sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang pintunya terletak berseberangan dengan ranjang. Tidak adanya kehangatan tubuh yang ia rasakan sebelum Ulquiorra datang, membuat Ichigo mulai merasakan dinginnya malam. Menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakang tanpa menguncinya, Ichigo dengan segera menyalakan keran di _bathtub_ setelah mengatur suhu air. Ia lucuti pakaiannya satu persatu, tidak menyusahkan diri dengan membiarkan pakaiannya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dan lega ketika akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya terendam di dalam air hangat.

Ketika pikirannya mulai bergerak ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai biru, dengan cepat Ichigo mengganti jalan pikirannya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa, tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan mengenai hubungannya dengan Grimmjow sekarang ini. Rasanya sulit dipercaya saja. Ia yakin beberapa hari lalu dirinya dan Grimmjow masih berstatus musuh. Lalu, hanya dalam satu malam saja di Las Vegas, maka mereka berdua mendadak berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih? Dirinya sendiri saja tidak menyangka, apalagi orang lain.

Oke, saat ini Ichigo sudah melewati fase di mana dirinya menampik kalau ia tertarik kepada Grimmjow. Tapi, tetap saja hal itu bukan berarti akan membuatnya tidak menampik kalau dikatakan memiliki perasaan lebih kepada sang _bluenette_.

_Karena itulah ia tidak berani memikirkan hubungan mereka terlalu jauh_...

Ketukan di pintu dan pintu yang terbuka berikutnya, mengaburkan lamunan Ichigo. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Ulquiorra sudah mulai memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, "_Seriously_, kelihatannya kau tidak pernah mau menyediakan waktu untuk menyimpan pakaianmu di dalam keranjang." tuturnya pelan.

Ichigo mendengus, "Soalnya bisa kulakukan setelah selesai dan sekalian keluar kamar mandi nanti."

Ulquiorra tidak lagi membalas kata-kata Ichigo dan hanya menyimpan pakaian yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh sang _orangenette_ di dalam keranjang cucian yang terletak di sebelah rak berisi peralatan mandi di pojok ruangan. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati _bathtub_ dan berlutut tepat di sebelah Ichigo.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya Ulquiorra menemani Ichigo berendam. Hubungan keduanya sudah melewati masa 'malu tidak mengenakan selembar pun pakaian di depan satu sama lain', jadi Ichigo sama sekali tidak merasa risih dengan keberadaan Ulquiorra. Dengan tenang ia membasuh badannya, sebelum kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sandaran _bathtub_.

"Jadi, sesuatu terjadi ketika kalian berada di Vegas?"

"Apa yang membuatmu bertanya begitu?" Ichigo balik bertanya dengan hanya membuka satu matanya yang menatap ke arah Ulquiorra yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

"... Karena aku merasa Grimmjow mendadak jadi semakin bersinar. Jadi, kurasa akhirnya kalian berdua benar-benar melakukannya sampai puas."

"Me, Melakukan apa? !"

Tentu saja Ulquiorra tidak akan termakan tindakan pura-pura polosnya Ichigo. Ia dengan yakin tahu kalau Ichigo mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksudkan barusan. Karena wajah pemuda bersurai oranye itu kini kembali memerah, dan pundaknya nampak tegang.

"Seks." tanpa merasa malu, Ulquiorra mengatakannya dengan muka yang impasif dan nada suara yang begitu tegas.

Tidak tahu kapan dirinya akan mulai terbiasa dengan kata 'seks', Ichigo bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau rona merah di wajahnya semakin tebal dan membuat pertanyaan Ulquiorra itu terjawab tanpa perlu ia mengatakan apa pun. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu menahan keinginan untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi.

Setelah semenjak tadi memasang wajah impasif, akhirnya sudut bibir Ulquiorra tertarik ke atas, "Berarti itu benar? Kurasakan, kulitmu pun menjadi semakin halus..." ujarnya sembari menyentuh permukaan kulit di bagian lengan Ichigo. "Hn. Setidaknya hal ini membuktikan dugaanku kalau dia memang benar memiliki perasaan khusus padamu."

Menatap dengan kedua bola mata yang agak melebar, Ichigo mengerjapkan kedua matanya itu beberapa kali. "... Eh? Maksudmu...?" Tapi, kemudian kerutan di dahinya kembali karena Ulquiorra cuma mengangkat satu alisnya saja. Pesan yang berbunyi 'kau mendengarku dengan sangat jelas tahu' terpatri dengan jelas di raut wajah sang _ravenette_. "Hunh. Dengan orang seperti Grimmjow, rasanya aku tidak bisa percaya kata-katamu." _Seriously? Grimmjow sudah lama memendam perasaan terhadapnya? Hahah... Yeah, right_.

Ulquiorra nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi ketika membuka kedua mulutnya, namun keburu tertahan saat suara berdebam yang sangat keras terdengar. Disusul dengan suara barang pecah. Mereka berdua saling pandang selama beberapa saat, yakin suara barusan berasal dari kamar Grimmjow. Dan dugaan mereka terkonfirmasi ketika mendengar rutukan dan berbagai caci maki yang berasal dari suara yang jelas-jelas merupakan suara seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi karena Grimmjow terdengar begitu kesal, jauh lebih kesal dari ketika pemuda itu meninggalkan kamarnya beberapa waktu lalu, Ichigo langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan menerima _bathrobe_ yang diberikan oleh Ulquiorra.

Shock jelas terukir pada wajah Ichigo ketika ia akhirnya melihat kondisi kamar yang sebelumnya rapih, kini menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Meja dan kursi yang ada, tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Seprai kasur yang menggulung, bantal yang sobek sehingga bulu burung yang mengisi bantal tersebut berhamburan kesana-kemari. Rasanya seperti baru saja terjadi badai, dan pusat dari badai itu kini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal dan gigi-gigi yang menggeretak.

Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang hanya bisa terdiam, Ulquiorra melangkah maju mendekati Grimmjow yang kini terengah-engah. Tapi, geraman yang keluar dari mulut sang _bluenette_ berikutnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"_That's it_! Aku selesai dengan keluarga ini!"

Tubuh Ichigo tersentak saat merasakan cengkeram kuat diterima lengannya. Ia terpaksa menggerakkan kedua kakinya karena Grimmjow menariknya begitu saja dengan kasar, hampir membuatnya tersandung beberapa barang yang berserakkan. Walau pun saat itu ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Grimmjow saja, tapi ia bisa merasakan aura kemarahan sang pemuda, membuatnya sama sekali tidak berani bersuara.

"Ichi-nii?"

Bisa Ichigo lihat dari tepian matanya kalau Yuzu dan Karin berjalan mendekati ketika mereka melewati ruang keluarga. Kebingungan terpatri jelas di wajah kedua gadis itu, dan rasa khawatir langsung mereka rasakan ketika mereka juga akhirnya bisa merasakan aura kemarahan yang ditebar oleh Grimmjow.

"Ichi-nii? ? ?"

Ichigo yakin sekeras apa pun adiknya itu memanggil namanya, Grimmjow tidak akan mendengar dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk membiarkan dirinya menjawab kebingungan kedua adiknya. Tapi, marah atau tidak, sekali cukup tetap saja cukup. Apalagi ketika kedua telapak kakinya kini merasakan dinginnya aspal pekarangan kediaman Aizen, "Grimm, berhenti!" Karena Grimmjow tidak kunjung berhenti dan langkah mereka mulai mendekati pagar depan, Ichigo yang mulai panik dan bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengumpulkan tenaga dan menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman Grimmjow dengan sekuat-kuatnya.

Anehnya, dengan mudah lengannya itu terlepas.

Namun, tidak sampai sedetik berikutnya, tubuh belakangnya berbenturan dengan pagar depan karena Grimmjow ternyata beralih mencengkeram kedua pundaknya dan mendorongnya dengan kuat. Ichigo meringis. Dengan dahi yang mengernyit, ia siap untuk membentak sang _bluenette_ hanya untuk kemudian suaranya tercekat di tengah-tengah tenggorokannya setelah melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh lawannya.

Grimmjow memperlihatkan sederetan giginya, kerutan di dahi, serta di tepian matanya memperlihatkan sebesar apa amarah yang tengah dirasakan olehnya. Tapi, di antara kemarahan yang berkilat di kedua iris _azure_ yang nampak bersinar karena terkena cahaya bulan malam itu, Ichigo merasa melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana.

"Kau tidak menginginkanku, Ichigo?"

Suara serak dan kasar Grimmjow membuyarkan fokusnya kepada kedua pasang iris sang _bluenette_. Ichigo mengerjap, ia tersentak kecil ketika merasakan cengkeraman di pundaknya semakin mengeras. _Shit. Ia yakin bagian itu akan memiliki bekas keesokan harinya_.

"Kita baru saja jadian, dan kau sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi? _Begitukah_?"

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU KATAKAN, GRIMM? !"

Apa yang Grimmjow katakan benar-benar tidak jelas. Ia tidak bisa menebak sedikit pun apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu maksudkan. Ia memang bisa menebak kalau terjadi sesuatu di antara obrolannya dengan Aizen beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa menebak keseluruhan isi pembicaraan keduanya. Yang pasti, apa pun itu, sudah membuat Grimmjow sangat kesal dan kehilangan sisi rasionalitasnya. Bukan hal yang mengagetkan sebenarnya, karena setiap kali marah, Grimmjow memang selalu bertindak tidak masuk akal. Itu kelemahan terbesar sang _bluenette_ yang tidak pernah bisa diobati semenjak dulu.

"_Whatever_, Kurosaki."

_BUGH!_

Gerakannya terlalu cepat. Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa mengikutinya. Mengerang kesakitan, ia memeluk perutnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh. Udara terasa menghilang dari pasokan paru-parunya, membuat nafasnya terengah-engah seperti yang baru saja melakukan maraton. Ia terbatuk merasakan tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering.

"ICHI-NII!"

Ia melihat Yuzu dan Karin berlari mendekatinya, diikuti dengan seseorang bersurai hitam lainnya yang ia yakini sebagai Ulquiorra. Tapi, disamping itu fokus perhatiannya terus jatuh pada Grimmjow yang kini berjalan keluar pagar—setelah membanting pintu pagar dengan sangat keras tentunya. Semakin lama, sang _bluenette_ semakin menjauh.

"ICHI-NII!" Yuzu yang kini sudah terduduk di sebelah Ichigo, nampak ragu ingin menyentuh kakaknya itu.

"Aku...baik-baik saja, Yuzu..." sahut Ichigo di tengah nafasnya yang terengah. Tubuhnya menggerenyit saat ia mencoba bergerak dari posisinya. _Brengsek._ Ia tahu kalau Grimmjow memiliki tenaga jauh di atasnya, tapi ini rasa sakitnya lebih-lebih daripada saat ketika mereka berkelahi dulu. Di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya itu, hanya satu kalimat yang terus-menerus berulang di benaknya:

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_

.

**TBC**


End file.
